Girls und Pantsu
by Expurosion
Summary: A series of encounters I'm coming up with as I rewatch Girls und Panzer again. Mostly sexual. Lots of yuri, lots of lesdom, some of it a bit rough, so be warned. Some spoilers. Excuse the title.
1. St Gloriana Girls College

It had been a crushing defeat for Ooarai Girls Academy's sensha-do team at the hands of St. Gloriana Girls College. While Commander Miho and her Panzer IV team had managed to pull their weight for a while, in the end, the inexperience of the rest of the team had proved to be too great of a disadvantage.

"That was terrible," Kawashima Momo said aloud as she and the rest of the Turtle Team loaded their things into their tank in preparation for the return to their school ship. "We'll never win a real match if we keep performing like this."

"Cheer up, Momo-chan," Koyama Yuzu consoled her. "As long as we keep practicing, we're sure to get better."

"Don't call me Momo-chan!" Momo said irritably. "And Kaichou, would you please give us a hand already?"

"Ehh? Nanda?" Kadotani Anzu asked, sitting atop the tank and casually eating from a bag of dried potatoes. "You two can do that stuff on your own, can't you?"

Momo sighed exasperatedly.

"Hard at work as always, I see," came a voice from behind them.

The Student Council members turned to see who it was. Darjeeling, Commander of St. Gloriana's sensha-do team, stood before them.

"Oi!" Anzu called out, waving to her. "What brings you here, Taichou?"

While still maintaining her air of elegance and grace, Darjeeling smiled somewhat playfully. "I have come to collect my spoils of war, of course," she informed the Student Council president.

"Oh, right," Anzu said. "I forgot about that. Well, take whichever one you want." With both hands, she gestured to her fellow Student Council members, who were very confused by this exchange.

Darjeeling turned to Momo, looking her up and down appraisingly.

"Hey, what is the meaning of this?" Momo asked, getting the feeling that the enemy commander was ogling her.

"Mm." Darjeeling made a noise of approval before turning to Yuzu, giving her the same treatment. Her gaze halted on the other girl's considerable bust. Yuzu reflexively lifted her hands to cover her chest, feeling violated. "My, my," Darjeeling said appreciatively. She turned back to Anzu and pointed at Yuzu. "I shall have this one."

"Hah!" Anzu let out a laugh. "Thought so."

"Kaichou, what's going on?" Yuzu asked worriedly.

"Hmm? Kadotani-san, were your subordinates perhaps unaware of our wager?" Darjeeling asked. "My apologies. I forget your whole team is rather new to this sport."

"What does she mean?" Yuzu asked, still not liking the sound of this.

Anzu put her bag of dried potatoes down and hopped off the tank, landing beside Yuzu and Momo. Slapping her hands together, she bowed slightly in an apologetic gesture. "Gomen," she said, although the smirk on her face made her apology quite hard to take seriously.

"As I have said, she and I made a small wager, you see," Darjeeling explained. "Had St. Gloriana lost today's exposition match, I would have donated a modest sum to your sensha-do team. I will admit, it is highly unorthodox to request monetary spoils, and the wager is traditionally made between commanders, but no matter. Since it was Ooarai who lost, your president has offered me my pick of one of her fellow Student Council members, with full privileges included." As always, she remained polite and ladylike, but it was hard not to notice the lustful look in her eye.

" _Ehh?_ You mean-?" Yuzu turned to Anzu questioningly, hoping Darjeeling didn't mean what she thought she meant.

"Relax, it's just for one night," Anzu replied as if it were no big deal. "Just do for her everything you do for me, and I mean _everything_ you do for me." This did little to alleviate Yuzu's concerns, especially given the knowing smile Darjeeling had on her face as she once again raked her eyes up and down her entire form.

Anzu put her hand on Yuzu's back, forcing her to walk closer to Darjeeling with her. "She's very obedient and her face makes a great seat cushion. She's also really good at worshipping legs and feet, and even if she acts sensitive, those oppai sure can take a beating. They're, like, the ultimate stress toys." She spoke as if she were a saleswoman trying to convince Darjeeling to buy her product. The look on Yuzu's face told her she was mortified. "Oh, shut up. You know it's true."

Momo, who had simply been watching the events unfold before her in slight disbelief, couldn't help but let out a small giggle at this latest exchange. Anzu turned to her with a smug smile. "I wouldn't laugh too hard, Momo-chan. You'll be taking her place tonight."

" _Ehh?_ "

"So," Anzu said, turning her attention back to Darjeeling. "We good?"

Darjeeling smiled. "Yes, she sounds like just what I was looking for. She speaks English as well, yes?"

"Mhmm!" Anzu nodded in the affirmative. "Quite fluently."

"Excellent. We do not usually speak Japanese while aboard our own school ship, you see," Darjeeling explained. "I shall see to it that she is returned before your ship leaves port tomorrow. You may consider the debt paid."

"You want her changed first?" Anzu offered, tugging on the collar of Yuzu's serafuku. "She looks really good in a bikini."

Darjeeling shook her head. "That won't be necessary. I have just the outfit for her already." With that, she turned to Yuzu and clapped her hands like one might when giving commands to a servant. "Come along now, girl."

Yuzu shot one last nervous glance to Anzu, who still wore her usual mischievous smirk. She'd be getting no help from her. Thoroughly humiliated, Yuzu hung her head and followed Darjeeling back to St. Gloriana's school ship.

* * *

"Welcome to my home," Darjeeling said proudly as she approached an English-style manor house with Yuzu in tow. Inside, they were immediately greeted by several girls dressed in maid uniforms, most of whom lined up in front of them and bowed while one of them stepped forward to take Darjeeling's coat. Yuzu stared at them in obvious surprise and confusion. "These girls are from St. Gloriana's maid school division," Darjeeling explained. Then she turned to address one of the servants. "Take her up to my bedchambers and have her wait for me there," she calmly commanded.

"At once, ma'am," the maid said with a bow.

Darjeeling turned to address Yuzu. "Go with her. I shall be joining you shortly."

Yuzu nodded uncertainly, but did as commanded, following the maid girl up a flight of stairs and down a long hallway with many expensive-looking oil paintings and old-fashioned candelabras adorning the walls. "So...what's gonna happen to me?" Yuzu tried asking.

The maid did not answer her. She came to a stop in front of one of the many fancy wooden doors, turning the knob and pushing it open. "Wait in here, please," she said, gesturing into the room.

"O-Okay," Yuzu said hesitantly. She stepped inside and the door immediately closed behind her. While she'd been initially worried that she was being taken to a dungeon of some sort, Yuzu looked around and saw the room was rather normal looking. It was large with plenty of open space, and everything was fancy, western, and old-fashioned looking, but there wasn't anything scary like shackles or stocks. She relaxed a little as she ventured further into the room, examining the furniture and decorations. There was a round table with four chairs encircling it and a tea cup placed in front of each chair. There was also a rather large wardrobe against the wall. She stopped when her gaze fell upon the bed. No matter how she looked at it, Darjeeling would be using her sexually tonight, and she imagined this was where it was all going to take place. She'd been so nervous this whole time, she hadn't really taken a moment to reflect on just how gorgeous the British girl really was. Despite her situation, Yuzu found herself getting wet at the thought of being used by her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening again, which caused her to flinch and stand up straight. Darjeeling stepped into the room holding a cup of tea and a saucer for it. She had changed out of her sensha-do uniform and was now sporting the standard St. Gloriana school uniform. Three other identically dressed girls followed behind her, along with another maid who went over to the tea table and placed a kettle in the center of it. Darjeeling waved her off afterwards, and the maid left with a bow, closing the door behind her.

Yuzu recognized two of the other girls from the sensha-do match earlier today. The one she didn't recognize looked young and had shoulder-length, pinkish hair. One of the girls she recognized was young-looking as well, and she had orange hair tied in two braided twist buns. The other girl she recognized was a little shorter than Darjeeling and her hair was about as blonde, although it was much longer and she wore it down instead of tied up in French braids like her commander. Also like Darjeeling, she carried a tea cup in a little saucer.

The two older girls stood side by side in the center of the room. "Ladies," Darjeeling said, turning to the younger girls. "Would you be a dear and bring some chairs over for us, please?" she asked, even though the chairs by the tea table were only a few steps away. Still, the way she politely made a request of them instead of simply ordering them around like she did with Yuzu and the maids helped clarify their place in the school's hierarchy a little more.

The orange-haired girl nodded, smiling happily. "Of course, Commander!" She and the pink-haired girl complied, each grabbing a chair from the table and placing it behind one of the older girls.

"Thank you," Darjeeling said. She and the other blonde girl took their seats facing Yuzu, sitting down with elegant posture and continuing to sip their tea. The younger girls stood on either side of them.

"Ahem," Darjeeling cleared her throat daintily after taking another sip. "Ladies, this is our prize from today's match." She gestured to Yuzu, acknowledging her presence for the first time since they entered the room.

Despite the sound of Darjeeling's posh British English sounding like music to her ears, Yuzu shrank under the gaze of the other girls as all four of them began openly examining her figure. The other blonde girl was staring at her as if she were very pleased with today's catch. The orange-haired girl eyed her curves enviously, seeming especially intimidated by her bust. The pink-haired girl grinned downright sadistically, looking eager to get started with whatever was coming.

"Yuzu," Darjeeling said, placing her tea cup down on the saucer so she had a free hand to gesture to the girl seated next to her. "You may have already met these members of my crew. This is Assam, the gunner of my Churchill." Assam nodded, and Darjeeling gestured to the orange-haired girl next. "This is Orange Pekoe, our loader." Orange Pekoe bowed slightly in greeting. "And this is Rosehip," Darjeeling went on, gesturing to the pink-haired girl who still wore a wicked grin. "She was not a participant in our match today, but she is the very capable commander of our Crusader."

Yuzu couldn't take much more of this. Darjeeling was acting as polite as ever, but Yuzu knew something bad was coming. The anticipation was making her quiver in fear and a little bit of excitement. "What are you gonna do to me?" she asked shakily.

Darjeeling grinned. "I will forgive you for speaking out of turn this time since I have not yet explained your duties," she said. "But be forewarned: You _will_ be punished for similar transgressions in the future."

Yuzu's eyes shot open wide with fear, but she heeded the warning and said nothing further.

"Now, to answer your question," Darjeeling went on. "What we want from you is simple: You will be serving at our tea party tonight." Yuzu was thoroughly confused. "I've brought my subordinates here to help me train you so that you might be suitably prepared for your duties by this evening. But first, let us get you properly dressed for the occasion. Ladies, would you help her change, please?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Rosehip answered eagerly as she and Orange Pekoe stepped towards Yuzu. It was enough to make Yuzu gasp as they advanced on her, but she thought better than to say anything in refusal.

"H-Hold still, please," Orange Pekoe said, sounding sympathetic, but still grabbing Yuzu by the wrists to keep her in place.

Rosehip immediately bent down and began undoing Yuzu's shoes, yanking them off and tossing them to the side along with her stockings. When she stood back up, she grabbed the ribbon of Yuzu's top and ripped it out. "Jesus, look at those things…" she muttered, taking a moment to admire Yuzu's ample chest up close. "Let's get this off of her," she said, letting Orange Pekoe know to help her pull Yuzu's uniform top off. The pair of them made short work of Yuzu's undershirt in much the same way. "Wow," Rosehip said, her prizes now covered by nothing but a simple bra. Eagerly, she reached both arms around Yuzu's back, intending to undo the strap. But before she could, she was halted by a voice from behind her.

"The skirt first, please," Darjeeling requested.

Rosehip glanced back at her, nodding her compliance. Turning back to Yuzu, she held her gaze for a moment, the fire in her eyes making it clear Yuzu wasn't off the hook yet. Lowering her arms, Rosehip quickly undid the girl's skirt, pulling it off of her and letting it drop to the floor, exposing Yuzu's schoolgirl panties.

"I would like to see," Assam stated, speaking for the first time since the girls entered the room.

Darjeeling nodded, acknowledging her request. "Bring her over here, please."

Orange Pekoe and Rosehip complied, each grabbing one of Yuzu's arms and marching her over until she stood front and center before the older girls.

Yuzu shivered as she watched the two of them thoroughly examine her, now in nothing but her bra and panties. She'd never been treated so much like a piece of meat before, and she was frightened by how much it was turning her on.

"Very nice," Assam noted appraisingly. "Now the back." Darjeeling held up a finger and gave it a twirl, indicating for the first years to turn Yuzu around. "Very nice indeed," Assam said after getting a view of Yuzu's nearly-exposed ass.

Darjeeling nodded her approval as well. "Okay, ladies. You may finish undressing her now."

Rosehip turned Yuzu back around so she was facing the seated girls once more, then grabbed the girl's bra strap and yanked it open. She and Orange Pekoe freed it from around her arms, and Yuzu knew better than to do anything to stop them. Now exposed to her captors, her massive breasts bounced freely. All the other girls gasped at the sight.

"Oh, my," Darjeeling said. "Very impressive indeed."

"The panties, too," Assam reminded the first years, snapping them out of their reverie. Together, they did as commanded, slipping Yuzu's panties over her pert ass and down her smooth legs. Now completely exposed, Yuzu did her best to ignore her dripping pussy.

"I thought Japanese girls weren't supposed to be so well endowed," Assam commented, transfixed by Yuzu's impressive chest.

"Many of them were not," Darjeeling said. "Had you seen their Student Council president up close, you might have mistaken her for a primary schooler." Holding one hand in front of her mouth, she laughed haughtily, her own decently-sized breasts pressing tightly against the confines of her dark blue school sweater.

" _Ah!"_ Yuzu let out a yelp of surprise as Rosehip suddenly grabbed her left breast, squeezing and feeling it all over.

"Now, now, young lady," Darjeeling chided. "Remember to ask permission first."

Yuzu feared that admonishment was directed at her, but Rosehip pulled her hand away.

"Sorry, Commander," Rosehip said. "Mind if I grope the slut's tits?" she asked Darjeeling, not caring about Yuzu's approval.

"Language!" Darjeeling reminded her. "I do apologize for Rosehip's vulgarity," she said, addressing Yuzu for once. "Her family comes from a more... _working class_ background. She's still learning how to act in a manner befitting a lady."

Yuzu was still uncertain if she was allowed to say anything, so she smiled cautiously and shook her head, hoping to communicate that she accepted the apology.

"Try again, please," Darjeeling said to her underclassman.

Rosehip sighed. "Commander, may I inspect the merchandise?" she asked.

"Better," Darjeeling said approvingly. She then gestured to Yuzu's naked body. "By all means."

The sadistic gleam returned to Rosehip's eyes as she immediately jumped at the opportunity. Yuzu couldn't stop herself from letting out another yelp as the pink-haired girl assaulted her tits, groping them hard and rough. "These things are _insane_ ," Rosehip mused.

"What year are you?" Assam asked suddenly, looking Yuzu in the eye.

Yuzu furrowed her brow in confusion, unsure if the girl was really asking such a normal question while she was being groped by her classmate.

"Assam simply enjoys knowing things, my dear," Darjeeling said in response to Yuzu's expression. "Indulge her curiosity. Answer any questions she has. And be as honest as possible at all times."

Yuzu nodded, still trying hard not to moan as Rosehip continued to knead her tits and pinch her nipples, but she was happy to have permission to speak. "I-I'm a third year," she said weakly.

"Always address your betters properly," Darjeeling instructed. "Either 'ma'am,' 'Miss Assam,' or just 'miss' will do."

"I'm a third year, Miss Assam," Yuzu immediately corrected herself, her face contorting with a mixture of pain and pleasure as Rosehip suddenly pulled on her right nipple.

"Her accent is so funny," Rosehip said, lifting Yuzu's breasts up and letting them drop so she could watch them bounce. "She sounds like an anime girl."

Assam smiled, seemingly enjoying Yuzu's discomfort greatly. "You are on Ooarai's Student Council, correct?"

"Yes, I- _Ah!_ -I, I am, miss. I'm the vice president." Yuzu tried her best to keep her composure as Rosehip's hands traveled down her body and she turned her focus to groping her ass.

"And you take care of your Student Council president fully, yes?" Assam went on.

"Yes, ma'am," Yuzu answered, embarrassed to reveal that information despite Darjeeling already knowing it. "I do whatever she says."

"Good girl," Assam said with a nod. "And I'm guessing she allows the rest of your sensha-do team to use you on occasion as well, does she not?"

"N-No!" Yuzu denied truthfully, worried by how much of a slut the other girls seemed think she was. "It's not like that!"

"Shame," Assam said, sipping her tea. "A toy like you would be perfect for raising troop morale."

"Then perhaps I shall make a suggestion to Commander Nishizumi next time we meet," Darjeeling said, sounding as though she thought it was a good idea as well. "Ooarai may have lost today, but those hard-working ladies deserve some relief."

So far, while Rosehip had been groping Yuzu freely, Orange Pekoe had been standing beside her, watching with nervous fascination. Rosehip noticed this and smiled wickedly. "Pekoe, you wanna give it a whirl?" she asked.

Orange Pekoe flinched. "N-No, I'm fine," she said, taking a step back.

"Oh come on, you'll _love_ it." Rosehip reached past Yuzu and grabbed Orange Pekoe by the wrist, forcing her without much resistance to place a hand on Yuzu's right breast. Orange Pekoe gasped, and instinctively squeezed lightly. "See? Nice, huh?" The other girl nodded, mouth hanging open in wonder.

Assam smiled, shaking her head in amusement as both the first years began groping the enemy team's girl as if they were sharing a toy. "Do you have any siblings?" she asked Yuzu, beginning another line of seemingly innocent questioning.

It took Yuzu a moment to overcome the two-fronted assault on her breasts and realize she'd been asked another question. "Y-Yes, Miss Assam," she answered. "Four younger brothers, and a younger sister."

Rosehip laughed. "Well if her mum's got a body anything like hers," she said, giving Yuzu a slap on the ass, "it's no surprise her husband can't keep his hands off her!"

Assam grinned wickedly, enjoying the little yelping sound Yuzu made when Rosehip spanked her. "Do your siblings enjoy their big sister's body as much as these young ones do?" she asked, gesturing to Orange Pekoe and Rosehip.

Orange Pekoe chose that moment to put her mouth on Yuzu's right breast, beginning to suck on it with surprising eagerness. "Nghh…" Yuzu moaned. "N-No, miss…"

"Hah! Lucky you," Rosehip said, giving her another firm slap on the ass. "I've got seven brothers meself. I can barely keep their hands off me!"

Darjeeling allowed the show to go on for another minute before stepping in. "Well, ladies, are you satisfied with your inspection?" she asked.

Orange Pekoe was quick to stop what she was doing, taking a step away from Yuzu with a look of embarrassment on her face. "Y-Yes, Commander. She is an exemplary specimen."

"Too right," Rosehip agreed, giving Yuzu's ass one last smack. "This one's a prime piece. You sure we can't keep her?"

Darjeeling let out another haughty laugh. "No, the stakes of our wager were not quite that high, I'm afraid. Now, how about you two get her dressed? There should be a uniform for her in the wardrobe."

"Yes, Commander," Orange Pekoe said, bowing her head slightly. She and Rosehip grabbed Yuzu by the arms again and led her over to the wardrobe Darjeeling had indicated. Opening it up, they found a maid uniform hanging amongst the other outfits inside. It looked quite similar to the ones the other maids in the house had been wearing.

"Oh, this'll look _good_ on her!" Rosehip declared. "It'll be a shame to cover up a body like this, though. Can't we just have her serve tea naked?" she asked, looking back over her shoulder at Darjeeling.

"I'm afraid not," Darjeeling said, shaking her head. "Not to start with, anyway," she added with a wry smile. Yuzu couldn't tell whether or not she was joking, and she couldn't tell whether or not she'd enjoy that kind of humiliation either.

Orange Pekoe ended up doing most of the work with helping Yuzu get dressed, as Rosehip kept using her task as an excuse to continue groping her. The panties were much sexier than Yuzu was used to wearing, and she'd never worn stockings with a garter belt before. The dress made her feel like she was wearing something made for a much smaller girl. Not only was it short, but it had considerable trouble containing her impressive bust, causing her to show an excessive amount of cleavage. This was made worse by the fact that she was given no bra to speak of.

"Wow. It _does_ look good on her," Orange Pekoe said as the first years stepped back to admire their handiwork, an obvious tinge of envy in her voice.

"Bring her here, please," Darjeeling requested, having not moved from her seat beside Assam.

The first years once again took Yuzu by the arms and guided her back over to the upperclassmen. Yuzu stumbled as she walked, now realizing just how high the spiky black heels she was forced to wear were.

"Not much experience with heels, huh, bitch?" Rosehip asked.

"N-No, Miss Rosehip," Yuzu responded, trying to keep her balance.

"Guess it's especially hard for you, being so top heavy," Rosehip commented, laughing heartily as she gave Yuzu's now-clothed breast a good upward smack.

Once Yuzu was standing before the older girls, Orange Pekoe and Rosehip let go of her arms but remained standing at her sides. Yuzu fidgeted nervously, trying in vain to tug the incredibly short dress down to cover more, which earned her an amused grin from Assam.

"It is fine the way it is," Darjeeling assured her. "Stand with your feet closer together and cross your arms in front of you," she instructed.

"Yes, ma'am," Yuzu obeyed. She felt a bit better now that she had clothes on, but the outfit they'd given her was still very humiliating, especially now that Darjeeling and Assam were openly ogling her still very exposed chest once again.

"Excellent. You look very presentable now," Darjeeling commented. "I suppose I should explain the situation to you a little better before we move on," she continued. "You see, here at St. Gloriana Girls College, the best and brightest amongst the student body are chosen to become members of Tea Garden, the institution that runs the school and whose elite members eventually go on to join the high society of Britain. A few times a year, we at Tea Garden hold tea parties for our alumnae and other highly respectable peers. Since most of the school's funding is made up of donations from these individuals, we strive to do everything in our power to show them a good time, and that includes having our servants on their best behavior and providing quality entertainment if necessary."

Yuzu shuddered at the implications of that statement, in no part helped by the knowing grin that flashed across Darjeeling's face as she explained it.

"That is why I was willing to make such a wager with Miss Kadotani just to have you for a single night," Darjeeling went on. "I am certain your presence will help secure for us some rather generous donations from our distinguished guests."

Yuzu wasn't sure what to do in response, so she simply nodded her acceptance and tried to ignore just how scary rich girls were.

Darjeeling held up her empty tea cup. "Fetch us some more tea," she commanded. "We must see if you know how to do it properly."

"Yes, ma'am." Yuzu bowed slightly, then began walking towards the tea table, still tottering about in her towering heels.

"Swivel your hips more when you walk," Assam advised. "Our guests like to see that."

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Yuzu was having enough trouble trying to walk normally. Trying to be sexy at the same time only made it more difficult, and she nearly fell over twice on the short walk over to where the tea kettle had been placed, feeling four pairs of eyes burning into her backside the entire time. After retrieving the kettle, she turned around and began carefully making the journey back over to the other girls. "Whoa!" she said in surprise, just barely managing to regain her balance as she stumbled once more.

"Be _very_ careful," Darjeeling warned. "If you spill even a single drop of tea, you will be punished."

"Y-Yes, Miss Darjeeling." Yuzu still didn't know exactly what a punishment from them would entail, but given how willing Rosehip was to smack her ass and tits before she'd even done anything wrong, she didn't want to find out.

Once Yuzu was standing beside her holding the tea kettle, Darjeeling raised her empty cup. "Show me how you pour." Yuzu complied, holding the kettle above the cup and pouring carefully. "Tsk. No, no," Darjeeling said, shaking her head disapprovingly. "Bend over more."

Yuzu furrowed her brow with concern. "B-But Miss Darjeeling, my skirt…" With how short her dress was, it just barely covered her ass while she was standing perfectly straight. She suspected it bounced enough to expose the bottoms of her cheeks when she walked, and bending over even slightly would expose even more.

Rosehip laughed. "That's the point!"

Darjeeling smiled. "Rosehip, would you come here and help Yuzu with her posture?"

"Sure thing!" Rosehip was quick to comply, stepping over to Yuzu and putting one hand on her back and the other on her stomach. She pushed, directing Yuzu's movements until she was bent over in an impractically provocative pose. "There we go," she said, stepping behind her. "God, that arse looks even better in those knickers." She punctuated her statement by giving a swift smack to Yuzu's entirely exposed ass, causing her to let out a yelp. "Be sure to stick your tits out too, love," she said, putting a hand on her shoulder and shifting her pose a little more.

"Yes, Miss." Now posed like a porn star pretending to be a maid, Yuzu finished refilling Darjeeling and Assam's tea cups.

"My, oh, my," Assam said, staring down Yuzu's top. "The view is quite pleasant from the front as well, Rosehip."

"Indeed it is," Darjeeling agreed.

"I think we could go for one less button though, don't you agree?" Assam suggested. Yuzu's considerable bust had already prevented a few of the top buttons from being done up. There weren't many left to unbutton.

"Hmm. The guests certainly would not appreciate having too much of her assets covered," Darjeeling said, smiling with amusement. "Rosehip?"

"On it," Rosehip said. She grabbed Yuzu and made her stand up straight, then swiftly pinched the topmost button between her fingers and ripped it off, ensuring she wouldn't be able to button it back up at any point. Yuzu gasped as it happened. Even more of her cleavage was exposed now. Somehow, she felt more naked now than she did when she had no clothes to speak of.

" _Very_ nice…" Assam cooed appreciatively.

"Splendid. Now, put the kettle down and come stand in front of me," Darjeeling ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Yuzu replied. The walk back over to the tea table was nerve wracking. She could feel her tits jiggle wildly with each step, certain that she looked like an absolute whore. She was still afraid of stumbling and spilling the tea, which would lead to punishment, whatever that meant. And she had no idea what was coming next. She hated how wet this was making her.

Once Yuzu was back to standing at attention in front of her again, Darjeeling gave her a slight, but unnerving smile. "Now, I would like to test some of Miss Kadotani's claims about you." Yuzu's eyes opened wide in panic as she remembered everything Anzu had said earlier. "This will also be good practice for the other duties you will be expected to perform tonight aside from serving tea. For instance…" Darjeeling reached down and slipped her shoes off before crossing her legs with elegant grace. She stuck out the leg on top, pointing her foot at Yuzu. Lastly, she held her now full cup of tea out in front of her. "Let us pretend a guest spills tea on herself…" With an almost sadistic smile on her face, Darjeeling tipped her tea cup over, letting its contents spill out. She slowly moved it up and down her leg, letting the stream of tea pour over everything from her thigh to her foot, completely soaking her dark black hose. Yuzu gasped as she watched this display, causing the other girls to giggle in response. "Show me how you would clean up this mess," Darjeeling calmly commanded.

Yuzu shivered. She knew exactly what the domineering girl wanted from her. After only a moment's hesitation, she slowly dropped to her knees.

"Remember your manners," Darjeeling said, reminding her to respond when given a command.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am," Yuzu corrected. Since she was a few steps away from the seated girl, she had to lean forward and get on her hands and knees to crawl over to her. Her nearly uncovered breasts wobbled absurdly as she did.

"Aww, such a cute little pet!" Rosehip joked, leaning over and quickly slapping Yuzu's exposed ass twice in quick succession. Yuzu yelped, crawling a little faster.

When she got to her, Yuzu knelt at Darjeeling's feet. She paused for a moment, the other girl's outstretched, stocking-clad, tea-soaked foot hanging inches in front of her face. The smell of tea was actually quite pleasant, and the feeling of being in this position beneath someone so obviously superior to her was driving her mad. Her mouth hung open, watering with anticipation of what she was about to do.

The three other girls in the room leaned forward expectantly, also feeling an incredible surge of arousal at the thought of what they were about to see. Assam looked on with amusement, but she shifted her legs uncomfortably as she began to feel antsy. Rosehip had an obvious sadistic gleam in her eye, eagerly awaiting the chance to see her upperclassman humiliate the foreign girl. Orange Pekoe had one hand covering her mouth and the other pressed firmly against her crotch through her skirt, losing her mind at the thought of what it would be like to be in Yuzu's place.

"Well? Go on, then," Darjeeling said calmly, wiggling her stocking-clad toes.

Yuzu glanced up at her, meeting her eyes. Everything about the other girl just radiated elegance and power. In that moment, she couldn't picture herself anywhere else but at her feet. "Yes, ma'am," she managed to say, her voice squeaking. Reaching out with both arms, she cradled Darjeeling's leg in one hand and her ankle in the other, then leaned forward, slowly running her tongue down the top her big toe.

The three observers in the room gasped as they saw tongue and stocking make contact. "Eww!" Rosehip said through her laughter. "I can't believe she's really doing it!"

Yuzu could taste the tea as she carefully and methodically licked along Darjeeling's foot, savoring the taste of each toe. The feel of the tea-soaked material of the other girl's hose against her tongue was heavenly. After licking the entire top of the foot, she slid her tongue back to the big toe and put her mouth around it, sucking deeply. Despite her utter humiliation, or perhaps because of it, her arousal grew to the breaking point. Unable to resist the intoxicating aura of the beautiful rich girl whose foot she was now worshipping, she took one hand off of Darjeeling's leg and slid it up her own skirt, reaching for her pussy.

" _Ahh!_ " Yuzu shrieked as she felt a stinging pain come down on her left ass cheek. Terrified, she looked up at the seated girls.

From somewhere, Assam had produced a thin black riding crop, which she now tapped against her open palm menacingly. An odd mix of amusement and pure disdain showed on her face as she shook her head in disapproval. "Bad girl," she said tauntingly.

"Bad puppies get punished!" Rosehip said happily, letting out a giggle.

"Look at me," Darjeeling commanded. Yuzu quickly turned her head like she was told. "Without my permission, you are _never_ to touch yourself. I will not tell you this again," she warned.

"Y-Yes, Miss Darjeeling. I'm s-so sorry, miss," Yuzu said meekly, lowering her head in shame.

"And, until I give you permission to do so, orgasming for any reason is strictly forbidden, even if someone else is touching you. Breaking this rule will result in _severe_ punishment," Darjeeling said, noticeably more sternly than her earlier warnings.

"Yes, miss. I understand." Yuzu nodded fervently, shaking with fear.

"Good girl," Darjeeling said, smiling approvingly. "Now, continue. You still have my whole leg to clean. And be thorough," she commanded, sticking out her leg once more.

"Yes, ma'am." Yuzu immediately set to work licking the tea out of the stockings around Darjeeling's leg. She was spurred on by both the threat of punishment and by how unnaturally horny she was. Unable to vent her lusts through touching herself, she turned to passionately worshipping Darjeeling's clothed leg with as much vigor as she could muster. Her sloppy tongue movements traced the entire length the magnificently sculpted leg, lapping at it as if she were a thirsty dog.

Rosehip couldn't help but laugh at the insane display before her. "God, look at her. She's in love with your fuckin' leg, Commander. What a pathetic little foot-lapping whore!"

Orange Pekoe gasped. "Rosehip, be nice!"

"A lady mustn't say such things," Darjeeling said, agreeing with Orange Pekoe.

"Even if it's true," Assam added with a smugly superior smirk.

Yuzu moaned as she suckled Darjeeling's upper thigh. Rosehip and Assam's degrading comments only seemed to increase her enthusiasm for the humiliating task, encouraging her to continue to give the leg a thorough tongue bath until she couldn't taste the tea anymore.

"Stop," Darjeeling eventually commanded. With a reluctant whine, Yuzu obeyed, taking her mouth off of her leg and leaning back. "Do not despair, my little puppy," she said, smirking at the pathetic look on her temporary slave's face. "You have done a satisfactory job, but I think my pantyhose would do better with a proper wash as well. Take them off for me, but do _not_ touch me between my legs. You may continue cleaning my leg afterwards."

Yuzu was ashamed by how excited she was at the prospect of getting to lick her bare leg next. Quickly but carefully, she reached up Darjeeling's skirt and pulled her pantyhose down, leaning forward to plant kisses down her leg as more and more of it became exposed. She heard Darjeeling ring a tiny bell, so she glanced up at her to see what she was doing. However, she was given no new orders, so she continued with her task. After removing the garment completely, Darjeeling held out her hand, so Yuzu handed it to her.

Only a moment after the bell rang, the door open and one of the maids stepped into the room. "You called for me, miss?"

"Yes. Take these and add them to the wash," Darjeeling said, holding out the tea and saliva soaked pantyhose without even looking up at the servant girl.

"At once, ma'am."

Yuzu was a little embarrassed to have yet another person enter the room while she debased herself for the amusement of the other girls, but the maid seemed completely unfazed by the scene she had walked in on. She simply walked over, retrieved Darjeeling's stockings, and left, closing the door behind her without comment. Yuzu couldn't help but notice that the maid's heels were not nearly as tall as hers, and her dress was longer and a lot less revealing up top as well. However, she knew better than to complain.

"She is...very well trained," Assam commented, letting out a deep breath as she watched Yuzu continue her oral ministrations.

"That she is," Darjeeling agreed. Glancing over at her classmate, she saw Assam was squirming in her seat, obviously quite aroused by the situation. An amused grin spread across her face. "You know, her owner also said her face makes a great seat cushion."

Assam's eyes went wide, looking to her superior imploringly. "Commander, please. May I…" she asked breathily, clearly at the limit of her ability to hold back.

"By all means," Darjeeling said. Assam immediately pulled off her shoes, then scooted forward in her chair as she reached up her skirt for the hem of her pantyhose. "Patience, my dear," Darjeeling said, holding up her hand. Assam looked on edge, but did her best to maintain the appearance of being calm. Darjeeling smiled wickedly to herself, enjoying her friend's frustration. Then she turned to Yuzu. "Enough." Yuzu whined as she was once again separated from Darjeeling's leg, but she leaned back from it as commanded. "I believe my teammate has need of you now. Help her out of her undergarments."

"Yes, ma'am." Yuzu got on all fours for a moment to crawl over to the girl next to Darjeeling.

"Be quick about it," Assam commanded.

"Yes, ma'am!" Yuzu repeated. Acting fast, she reached up Assam's skirt, pulling her pantyhose down as quickly as she could, which was easy with Assam squirming to get out of them. Next she reached up there again and slid her panties off.

"Mm, daring," Darjeeling commented upon seeing the lacy blue panties her friend had been wearing.

Assam was too preoccupied to respond. Now with nothing on beneath her skirt, she stood up from her chair and pointed to it, wordlessly giving Yuzu her command.

Having heard them talking earlier, Yuzu knew what she wanted. She dreaded doing it. Anzu sat on her face all the time in the Student Council office, often while other unsuspecting members of the student body sat on the opposite side of the desk having a meeting with their president, completely unaware of her presence. She didn't mind eating Anzu out, but the president quite often seemed rather unconcerned with her ability to breathe down there. She couldn't imagine these spoiled rich girls being any better. Still, she obeyed Assam's wordless command, crawling forward and placing her head on the chair, then turning over so she was lying face up.

Almost immediately, Assam planted her ass down on Yuzu's face. "Get to work, girl," she commanded, striking Yuzu's thigh with the crop to spur her along. Yuzu yelped in pain and set her mouth in motion, licking whatever was in front of her. "Ohhh, yesss…" Assam cooed in pleasure, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. After watching Darjeeling getting her legs worshipped for so long, it felt good to have someone taking care of her urges. She continued to moan louder and louder as her temporary slavegirl ate her out, enjoying the feel of Yuzu's skillful tongue.

"A lady mustn't make such lewd sounds," Darjeeling teasingly reminded her. "Just as a lady must never touch herself," she said, turning to Rosehip and catching her in the act.

"Aww, come on!" Rosehip complained, slipping her hand out from under her skirt. She had been leaning against the edge of the bed, fingers down her panties as she watched her upperclassmen humiliate the Japanese girl. "How am I supposed to watch a show like this without gettin' off?"

"Hmm, very well." Darjeeling turned to Orange Pekoe. The other first year currently had her legs pressed tightly together, trying to suppress the urge to play with herself as she obviously ogled the commander's bare legs and tried to get a glimpse up her skirt. "Orange Pekoe," Darjeeling said.

"Y-Yes!" the ginger girl said, snapping out of her trance.

"Your classmate could use a little help," Darjeeling said, gesturing to Rosehip who was unsubtly humping the air, practically begging for relief. "Would you mind?"

If it had been Rosehip who'd asked, Orange Pekoe probably would have refused. However, she never turned down a request from Darjeeling. "Y-Yes! Of course, Commander!" she eagerly agreed.

"Sweet!" Rosehip said, hopping up on the edge of the bed. She quickly pulled her shoes off, then yanked her pantyhose and underwear down in one go. "Get over here, bitch."

"Hey!" Orange Pekoe complained as she made her way over to her.

"Oh, belt up. You know you are," Rosehip said, gripping the hair on the back of the other girl's head and forcing her to her knees. She felt Orange Pekoe's tongue get to work almost immediately as she shoved the girl's face into her pussy. "Mmm, that's the stuff…" she moaned in relief.

Darjeeling presided over both scenes before her, watching with amusement as two of her teammates had their pussies eaten. Picking up her little bell, she again rang for one of her servants.

A moment later, one of the maids opened the door and came in, walking up beside Darjeeling. When she saw what was happening in the room, a look of nervousness showed in her eyes, probably expecting Darjeeling to want the same treatment from her. "How may I be of service, ma'am?" she asked cautiously.

Darjeeling grinned, taking much pleasure in her servant's trepidation. "I require more tea," she said simply, holding out her empty tea cup.

The maid looked surprised, but relieved. "Of course. At once, ma'am." She quickly retrieved the tea kettled and returned to fill her mistress's cup.

"That will be all," Darjeeling said, turning back to watch the scene in front of her while casually sipping her tea. The maid gave a bow and left in a hurry.

"Ohh…" Assam moaned, beginning to lose control again. "Yes, yes, ohhh, mmm…" Her pleasure sounds got louder as she went, now swiveling her hips as she rode Yuzu's face. Down below her, Yuzu began to struggle, unable to breathe as Assam pressed her ass down onto her face, but another sharp crack from the riding crop kept her in line. " _You're not going anywhere until I'm finished!_ " Assam shouted. Yuzu shuddered from the sudden pain and let out a muffled scream, but she dutifully continued with her task, desperate to get Assam off so she could breathe again.

"Play nice, now," Darjeeling teased, sipping her tea. "We need to return her in one piece, after all."

But Assam was far from able to hear her. She was completely consumed by lust, her only concern being to satisfy her need. "Yes, _yes, yesss!_ " she cried, grinding her ass against Yuzu's face. Screaming in pleasure, she gave Yuzu's body a few random smacks with her riding crop just because she could. The feeling of Yuzu convulsing below her from the pain and lack of air set her over the edge. " _Ahhhh!_ " she screamed as she finally orgasmed.

"Yeah, yeah, that's the way!" Rosehip cheered, Assam's sadistic display spurring her on. She humped against Orange Pekoe as if she were fucking her face, grinding her pussy into her as the other girl continued to lap away. "God, yes, I'm gonna fucking _cuuum!_ " She held Orange Pekoe's head firmly against her crotch as her own orgasm hit her, forcing the orange-haired girl to drown in her juices.

"Ahh…" Assam let out a very satisfied sigh as she came down from her state of euphoria, leaning back in her seat. Below her, Yuzu gasped, inhaling desperately, infinitely grateful to have air again.

"Phew…" Rosehip fell back onto the bed, letting go of Orange Pekoe's head for the first time since she started. The other girl also fell back, her ass hitting the hardwood floor. She sat there, panting with Rosehip's juices smattering her delicate young face.

"Splendid," Darjeeling interjected. "Feel better now, ladies?" However, her teammates were in no condition to answer. "In the future, do try to act more ladylike, though," she chided them. "Such boorish noises are most unbecoming of you."

"S-Sorry, Commander," Orange Pekoe apologized.

"Oh no, I was not addressing you, dear," Darjeeling said gently. "You performed most admirably." This small bit of praise made Orange Pekoe's face light up. "Rosehip, help her clean up, please."

"Yeah, yeah," Rosehip said, climbing out of bed. Getting down on her knees so her face was level with Orange Pekoe's, she put her hands on the other girl's shoulders and began licking her face, lapping up her own juices. "Mmm, I taste good!" she commented, giggling to herself.

"Ew…" Orange Pekoe moaned as Rosehip let go of her and stood up.

"Alright, come on. Upsie-daisie." Rosehip took Orange Pekoe by the hand, helping her to her feet. She then led her over to the tea table and began wiping her face with a cloth.

Assam finally came back to her senses, climbing down from atop Yuzu's face. "She really was quite talented," she remarked to Darjeeling as she collected her underwear and began to redress herself. "I predict she will be quite popular with the guests tonight."

"Excellent," Darjeeling said, eyeing Yuzu appreciatively. The Japanese girl was still lying there, head leaning back against the seat of the chair. She was tempted to slip off her panties and slide one chair over to give that face a ride herself. However, she had other plans. "Get up," she told Yuzu.

"Yes...ma'am." Yuzu complied, still breathing heavily. As she stood upright, she fixed her outfit as best she could, trying not to look too disheveled. However, her hair was still a mess, and her face was covered in Assam's pussy juice. Anzu sometimes made her wear her juices on her face all day, so she decided to wait until she was given permission before doing anything to clean it.

Once everyone had sorted themselves out, they all returned to their original positions. Darjeeling and Assam sat in their chairs with Orange Pekoe and Rosehip standing to their sides and Yuzu standing at attention in front of them. Darjeeling's legs and feet were still bare and Rosehip's shoes, tights, and panties were still haphazardly discarded by the foot of the bed, but otherwise, the four St. Gloriana students looked as clean and composed as ever.

"Now, then," Darjeeling began. "Yuzu, you have been extremely obedient and well-behaved so far, hasn't she, ladies?" Her subordinates all nodded in agreement. "We have seen your ability to serve tea, clean up a mess, and provide pleasure services with minimal complaints. However, in the event that you do happen to displease one of our guests, we need to know you are able to take your punishment like a good girl." Yuzu's eyes shot open wide with fear at her words. Assam smiled in amusement at her reaction while a look of sadistic glee spread across Rosehip's face. Darjeeling simply grinned. "Here at St. Gloriana, we do not tolerate whining, begging, or excuses of any kind from servants who are being disciplined. Are you able to handle that?"

"Y-Yes, Miss Darjeeling," Yuzu responded, doing her best to hide her terror.

"Show me," Darjeeling said, beckoning her with her hand. Unsure of what was coming, but knowing it wasn't good, Yuzu walked forward, still tottering along in her ridiculous heels. "Lie across me," Darjeeling instructed, tapping her lap.

"Yes, ma'am." Resigned to her fate, Yuzu did as instructed, knowing her panties were being exposed entirely as she lied her stomach down on Darjeeling's lap. She shivered in surprise when she felt a hand on her ass, but she wasn't being spanked yet, merely groped and examined.

"Mmm," Darjeeling moaned appreciatively. "Now, I shall give you ten strikes to begin with. You are to count out loud with each strike. Once I am finished, you will thank me for disciplining you. Understood?" she asked, getting a grip on Yuzu's panties and pulling them down to her thighs.

"Yes, ma'am." Without any further discussion, Darjeeling raised her hand into the air, then swiftly brought it back down on Yuzu's bare ass with surprising force. " _Ah!"_ Yuzu yelped at the sharp pain, but quickly remembered to do as she was told. "One!"

"Good girl," Darjeeling praised. "You may scream if you must. Some guests enjoy hearing that, after all. But try to keep it to a minimum."

"Yes, Miss Dar- _Ah!_ Two!" Another swift spanking interrupted Yuzu's confirmation, but she quickly recovered.

"Mmm, now it's gettin' good," Rosehip interjected. "I _love_ those sounds."

" _Ahh-hah!_ Th-Three!" Yuzu counted after another harsh slap.

Orange Pekoe let out a little whine as she watched the display in front of her. Unlike Assam and Rosehip, she hadn't had a chance to get off yet, and seeing her commander punishing this girl was definitely getting to her.

" _Eeehh-heh!_ Four! _Ah! Ah! Ahhh!_ Uh, five, six, seven!" A sudden flurry of three spankings in rapid succession caught Yuzu off guard, and she tried to compensate by counting off quickly after all of them.

"Tsk, tsk," Darjeeling chided. "You are to count after _each_ strike. You must be quicker than that. You are still at five. Try again."

"Y-Yes, m- _Ah! Five! Six! Seven! Nghhh_ …"

"Good girl," Darjeeling said. "You're lucky I'm feeling generous. More often than not, any mistake will mean starting the count over at one."

"Th-Thank you for your kindness, miss," Yuzu said, panting heavily. When she looked up, she saw Assam looking down at her, and she realized just how close she was to her.

Assam lowered her face down until it was close to Yuzu, staring her deep in the eyes. "You need to cum, don't you?" she asked.

Yuzu had been trying to fight it, partially because she knew she wasn't allowed to, and partially because it was humiliating to be getting this turned on from getting spanked like a little girl, but it was true. The burning need for an orgasm was overtaking her more and more with each strike. "Yes, Miss Assam. _Ahh!_ Eight!"

Assam smirked, putting her hand to her chin as if she were thinking it over. "Hmm...Too bad!" she said, leaning away from her.

Yuzu did her best to conceal the needy moaning sound she made after being turned down. " _Nghha-hah! Nine!"_ For the final strike, Darjeeling raised her hand high up in the air, letting it hang for several seconds as Yuzu's anticipation built. Then, with more force than her previous blows, she brought her open hand down swiftly on Yuzu's already bright red ass. " _Ahhhhh! Ahh-hah-hah..._ Ten. Th-Thank you for punishing me, Miss Darjeeling." Tears leaked from Yuzu's eyes, and her ass cheeks were in considerable pain. But despite that, her pussy was soaking wet, and she was desperate to get off.

" _God_. That was good," Rosehip commented. "I am _soaked_ over here."

Darjeeling smiled down at Yuzu. "You are quite welcome, girl. You did very well. I am satisfied with your ability to receive discipline." Yuzu felt a wave of relief wash over her, but all of that went out the window as soon as Darjeeling continued. "However, Miss Kadotani informed me of one more thing of which I am still quite curious. Get up."

A little whining sound escaped Yuzu's throat as she realized what Darjeeling was talking about. "Y-Yes, ma'am." On shaky legs, she stood back up and returned to her position at attention in front of the seated girls.

"When I came to retrieve her after the match earlier today, her owner informed me that her breasts in particular could take quite a bit of punishment," Darjeeling explained to her subordinates. "As that may come up in the event that she makes a mistake over the course of the tea party, I think we should put Miss Kadotani's words to the test. What do you think, ladies?"

"Oh _hell yeah!"_ Rosehip cheered excitedly.

"I think that is a marvelous idea, Commander," Assam joined in.

"I am thrilled you agree," Darjeeling said. "Expose your breasts," she commanded Yuzu.

"...Yes, ma'am." Reluctantly obeying, Yuzu undid the few buttons she'd been allowed. Having no bra on underneath, her impressive chest spilled out immediately.

Before any other orders could be given, Rosehip stepped up to Yuzu and grabbed her tits, roughly fondling them just as she'd done earlier. "Good god…" she said, pulling one hand back and giving the right breast a harsh smack, causing Yuzu to yelp in pain. "I've been wanting to smack up this cow's udders from the moment I saw them." She punctuated her sentence by giving Yuzu's other breast another rough slap. Turning around, she looked back to Assam. "Gimme the crop," she said, holding out her hand.

Assam turned to Darjeeling, who nodded her approval. Shrugging, Assam handed it over to Rosehip. "Try not to go overboard, now," she reminded the sadistic pink-haired girl. "We still need her in good shape for tonight."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Rosehip said, taking the riding crop in her hand. She stepped back and immediately put it to good use, whipping one of Yuzu's tits with great force.

" _Ahh!"_ Yuzu screamed, shaking, but managing to stay on her feet.

An insane smile spread across Rosehip's face, enjoying the sight and sound of the other girl's suffering. She let out a terrifying little giggle before quickly getting back to work. Moving her arm diagonally, she whipped Yuzu's breast, then quickly raised her arm again and went the other way, hitting the other one. Each strike brought a yelp or scream from Yuzu, and Rosehip continued punishing both her tits as she moved her arm in an almost figure-8 motion.

"Enough," Darjeeling commanded before very long, taking a much sterner tone than she usually did with anyone other than her servants.

"Whoo!" Rosehip said as she took a step back. "What a _rush_. I think I need to get off again after that."

"You have had quite enough for today," Darjeeling denied her. "Yuzu, fix your dress."

Nearly in tears, but somehow still shaking in arousal, Yuzu nodded her head. "Thank you, ma'am."

Huffing frustratedly, Rosehip returned Assam's crop and took her place standing at her side once again. Darjeeling gave Yuzu a look of approval. "You performed superbly," she said. "I have seen servant girls with years of experience make ten times as much noise when suffering under Rosehip's whip for half the time you did."

Yuzu shot a terrified glance at Rosehip, who gave her an evil smile in return. "Thank you, ma'am," she said to Darjeeling.

"Now then, I think we have more than suitably prepared you for the night's activities," Darjeeling said, ringing her little bell once again. In no time at all, another maid entered the room, asking how she could be of service. "I want this one bathed before the tea party," Darjeeling ordered, gesturing to Yuzu. The maid bowed and moved to collect her. "Assam, Rosehip, you two should go get ready as well," Darjeeling said, turning to her right. Then she turned to her other side. "Orange Pekoe, wait for me on the bed."

Orange Pekoe's eyes opened wide in surprise. "You mean-?"

Darjeeling smiled. "Yes. You did very well to hold back throughout this entire training session. I think the both of us have earned a little relief."

The ginger girl's face lit up with excitement and she quickly moved across the room towards the bed. "Yes! Thank you, Commander!" Assam and Rosehip smirked and rolled their eyes as they left the room together.

"Oh, and one more thing," Darjeeling said, stopping her maid who was about to lead Yuzu out of the room. "Let her get some rest after her bath," she said before locking eyes with Yuzu and giving her a devilish smile. "She still has a long night ahead of her."


	2. Saunders University High School

Akiyama Yukari's room was shocking, although not all that surprising. When Miho, Saori, Hana, and Mako entered, they were immediately greeted by the sight of tanks. Models lined the shelves, posters covered the walls, and authentic World War I and II memorabilia could be found scattered all throughout the room. It was truly a tank otaku's paradise.

"Anyway, make yourselves at home," Yukari's mother said, exiting the room to allow her daughter's friends to wait in peace. They all gave her a slight bow as she left.

"She has wonderful parents," Hana remarked, happy to see her friend had such a kind and caring mother and father.

"Yoisho…" Saori grunted, getting to her feet from her seated position on the floor. Immediately, she walked over to Yukari's closet door and slid it open, revealing a dresser situated beneath sets of hanging clothes. Her hand moved to pull out one of the dresser drawers.

"Takebe-san! I don't think we should be going through her things like that," Miho objected.

"Daijoubu," Saori said, handwaving Miho's concerns. "I just wanna see what Yukarin's style is like. We haven't gotten the chance to see her in anything but her school clothes yet."

"That's a good point," Hana agreed, getting up and joining Saori over by the dresser. "I would also like to see how Akiyama-san chooses to dress outside of school."

"Mm." Mako sort of nodded, but she might have just been trying not to fall asleep.

"Er, well, if you think it's alright…" Miho still didn't agree, but she figured she couldn't do much to stop her friends anyway.

"Ooh, look at this cute top!" Saori said, lifting a pink shirt out of the drawer.

"Very pretty," Hana said.

"A lot of this stuff is a little too boyish, though," Saori remarked, setting the shirt back down and shutting the drawer. When she pulled the next one open, a wicked smile spread across her face. "Jackpot!"

"Ara, how bold," Hana said as Saori held up her prize: a pair of army camo-style panties.

"Ah! We shouldn't be seeing that," Miho said.

"Is this really all she has, though?" Saori asked, digging through the drawer and finding nothing but underwear of similar styles. "She's never gonna get a boyfriend like that!"

"Like you're one to talk," Hana pointed out.

"Hey, I have a boyfriend at every port!" Saori insisted.

"Fuck-buddies don't count," Hana rebutted with a smirk.

"You guys! What if-" Miho was interrupted by the sound of the window sliding open.

"Yukarin?" Saori said in surprise as Yukari climbed through the window carrying a backpack and dressed in a convenience store worker's uniform.

"Huh?" Yukari looked around her room in confusion. "Why are all of you here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, Akiyama-san!" Miho said, unable to grasp why Yukari would have had to climb through her own bedroom window.

Yukari glanced passed Miho and saw Saori and Hana standing by her open closet. "What are you-?" That was when she noticed what was in Saori's hands. "Ah!" she yelped in horror, dropping her backpack to the floor so she could make her way over to them quickly. "What are you doing with those?!"

Saori looked at her, then at the piece of clothing in her hands, then back at her. Just as Yukari approached her and reached for the panties, Saori pulled her arm away. "Pantsu vor!" she shouted, tossing the panties to Mako.

They landed on Mako's face, and she didn't even flinch. "Mm," she grunted in mild annoyance.

"Give them back!" Yukari shouted, moving over to Mako now.

Hana shared a look with Saori, getting the idea. "Mako, pass!" she said, running past Miho over to the bedroom door.

"Hai, hai," Mako said lazily, grabbing Yukari's panties and weakly tossing them in Hana's direction. Hana had to lurch forward in order to catch them.

"Nice catch, Hana!" Saori shouted, laughing jovially.

"Everyone, please, stop this!" Miho said, trying to calm everyone down.

"You guys, come on!" Yukari shouted, running around the table towards Hana this time.

"Saori!" Hana said, tossing the panties to her.

"Got it!" Saori said, making the catch.

"Give me back my-!" In her haste, Yukai didn't look where she was going, and ended up tripping on the still-kneeling Miho in her path. " _Whoa!"_ she shouted. Miho was knocked onto her back, and Yukari ended up on top of her.

"Yukarin!"

"Ara, ara."

"Mm?"

It took Yukari a moment to get her bearings again, but when she realized she had her head nestled atop Miho's soft chest, she experienced a moment of bliss.

"Anou...Akiyama-san?" Miho asked, a little confused by the smile on Yukari's blushing face and the way she was sort of nuzzling against her.

Yukari snapped out of it. "Oh!" she said, pushing herself up off of Miho and sliding back onto her knees. After she had backed away a short distance, she put her hands to the floor and bowed deeply. "Sumimasen, sumimasen, Nishizumi-dono!" she said, apologizing profusely.

Miho got to her feet. "Daijoubu," she assured her, smiling awkwardly. "I'm not hurt."

"Gomen, Yukarin," Saori apologized. "That was my fault. Here, I'll put them back now," she said, placing Yukari's panties back in the drawer.

"So...why were you climbing in through your window?" Miho asked, trying to change the topic.

Yukari perked up. "Oh! Right," she said, crawling over to her discarded backpack to dig around in it, looking for something. "It's actually perfect timing that you guys are all here." Having found whatever she was looking for, she stood up to face them. "I want you to see _this!"_ she said proudly, thrusting her arm out to show them the memory stick she held. Her usual bubbly enthusiasm had returned to her quickly, as if she'd already forgotten her earlier embarrassment.

The other members of the Anglerfish Team gathered around Yukari's TV as she set up the video. Apparently, she had snuck onto Saunders University High School's ship disguised as a convenience store worker in order to gather intel on their sensha-do team. The start of the video showed Yukari simply walking into the school building while observing the students and whispering to the camera.

"Mou…" Saori groaned enviously. "Why do American girls have such big oppai?"

"Mhmm," Hana nodded in agreement. "Like Sasaki-san from the Duck Team."

"Ugh, hers are _so nice!"_ Saori said.

Without saying a word, Mako reached past Miho and grabbed Saori's left breast, making her gasp in surprise.

"Reizei-san!" Miho said.

"Mm." Undeterred, Mako moved her hand around, groping and squeezing as she examined Saori's chest. "You have nothing to complain about," the flatter girl stated, removing her hand.

Saori giggled. "Well, I haven't gotten any complaints yet…"

The girls returned their attention to the video. As soon as the Yukari in the recording was inside the Saunders school building, she went straight for the bathroom. Hiding in one of the stalls, she set the camera down and placed a Saunders school uniform on top of the toilet.

"I've successfully infiltrated the building. I'm going to change into the Saunders uniform," the on-screen Yukari said into the camera. As she spoke, she bent forward and put her hands to her waist, sliding her pants down.

Watching the video, Yukari gasped in horror, while Saori gasped in excitement. Miho covered face with her hands, but her fingers were spread enough to peek through. Mako had begun to nod off, and Hana let out an amused "Ara, ara."

"Ah! I didn't get the chance to edit this part out yet!" Yukari said, hurriedly reaching for the remote.

"Wait! Hana, stop her! I wanna see!" Saori shouted, as she was seated farthest from where Yukari stood by the TV, while Hana was seated closest.

"Ryoukai," Hana said wryly, getting to her feet and trapping Yukari in a bear hug from behind.

"Hey! No! Wait!" Yukari struggled against the larger girl's grip, dropping the remote in the process.

"Gotcha!" Saori slid forward and grabbed the remote off the ground, turning the volume up.

Yukari was forced to watch in horror as her on-screen self obliviously stripped down to her underwear in front of her friends, nonchalantly humming 'When Johnny Comes Marching Home' to herself as she did. She looked away to spare herself some of the humiliation, but as she did, she spotted Miho. The other girl had lowered her hands and was now clearly watching the show in front of her. She couldn't seem to look away, a shameful lust apparent on her reddened face. Yukari stopped struggling, now almost glad she hadn't edited out this part. The prospect of Miho enjoying the sight of her body was _very_ exciting to her.

"Your body's so nice, Yukarin," Saori complimented.

"I agree," Hana said. "Very fit."

"Ari...Arigatou…" Yukari managed to say, not taking her eyes off of Miho.

However, the show didn't last long, as all she was doing was changing her clothes. After taking off the convenience store uniform she'd been wearing as a disguise, the on-screen Yukari dressed herself in the Saunders uniform and exited the bathroom.

Hana loosened her grip on Yukari, sliding her hands back until she was rubbing her shoulders. "Sorry about that. I hope we weren't making you too uncomfortable."

"Yeah," Saori agreed. "It was all in good fun. We just wanted to see how gorgeous you looked!"

Yukari took a second to respond while she thought about the situation. "Haha, well, I guess I don't mind," she said, scratching the back of her head nervously. "It's actually kind of nice to have friends who are close enough to tease me like that..." She was even happier about Miho's reaction to seeing her strip, but she decided not to say anything about that.

Saori smiled brightly. "Exactly! We're all friends here, so it's fine."

Yukari nodded. Turning back to the video, she remembered something. "You know...if you're all into that sort of stuff, there's a part I already cut out that I think you'll like," she said, a playful smile spreading across her face.

"Ara, I like the sound of that," Hana said.

"Yeah, definitely! Show us!" Saori agreed.

Yukari found herself getting excited at her new friends' enthusiasm. She turned her head to Miho, hoping to be given her blessing as well.

Miho realized what Yukari was expecting. Even though she was the only one in the room who still felt awkward about it, she couldn't deny that the increasingly sexually charged atmosphere was getting to her as well. "Anou...As long as everyone's okay with it." She turned to Mako, the only one who hadn't voice her opinion on the subject yet.

Mako glanced around at everyone else in the room, realizing all eyes were on her. "Sure," she said, her interest in the subject not entirely clear.

"Yatta!" Saori rejoiced. "Do it, Yukarin!"

"Okay!" Yukari agreed. "Just a few minutes, though. It comes up a little later."

The girls turned their attention back to the video. On screen, Yukari was walking through the hall with the camera pointed at her. "Now I am a student of Saunders University High by all appearances," she said, proud of her own disguise. She turned the camera away from her, aiming it towards the other girls in the hallway. "Hi!" she called to them in English, to which several of them returned her greeting. "They're all so friendly!" Yukari said, turning the camera back to herself as she waved at the Saunders girls.

She continued her journey through the school, pointing her camera at everything she could while she searched for any place where the Saunders sensha-do team might meet. Eventually, she spotted a girl dressed differently than everyone else. She was a skinny girl with brown hair in twintails, and instead of the Saunders school uniform, she wore a short white skirt and a sleeveless blue and white top.

"Wow, a cheerleader! That's so American!" Saori said excitedly when she saw the girl. "And she's just as hot as the cheerleaders in the movies!" she remarked, noticing how the girl's chest quite obviously pressed against her tight top.

"Excuse me," the Yukari in the video said when she got close to the cheerleader. "Do you cheer for the sensha-do team?"

"What?" the other girl said when she realized she was being addressed. "Oh. Well, of course I do, silly! They're our number one team!"

"Oh, sorry. I just transferred here, and I was hoping to join the sensha-do team," Yukari said, making use of her cover story.

The cheerleader laughed. "I figured you were new. Your accent's Japanese, but you look like you got a little German in you, too. Where'd you transfer from? Chi-Ha-Tan? Schwarzwaldgipfel?"

"Uhh…" Yukari blanked, trying to decide how to answer that. But luckily, she didn't have to.

Another cheerleader interrupted them, this one a blonde girl with her hair in a ponytail. She came up beside the brunette girl and leaned in to whisper into her ear. "Kay says locker room, five minutes," she said, loud enough for what she said to be heard by Yukari and the camera.

"Oh! We better go grab the new girls, then." The cheerleader looked apologetically back at Yukari. "Sorry, new girl. I gotta get going. But the sensha-do team is having a meeting about the first match of the tournament later. You should stop by!"

"Okay! Thank you!" Yukari waved at her as she and the other cheerleader headed off down the hallway. The camera turned towards the other direction, where a 'Locker Room' sign hung over a pair of big doors. Yukari appeared to hesitate, looking around as she decided what to do now. The video cut out just as she started walking towards the locker room.

"Ehh? What happened next?" Saori asked.

Yukari had a smug look on her face as she pressed 'Stop' on the video. "That's where _this_ comes in," she declared holding up a second memory stick. "This is the part I cut out already," she explained as she switched out the first video for the new one. "I wasn't gonna show it to you guys, but I kept it for myself." After hitting play, she took a seat on the floor next to Hana.

The new video picked up where the other one had left off. It showed Yukari stepping up to the locker room door and glancing around to make sure the coast was clear before slipping inside.

"What are you doing, Akiyama-san?" Miho asked.

"Just watch!" Yukari insisted.

Inside the locker room, Yukari quickly looked around, finding it empty. At the end of the room, she saw a bench with a bunch of old sports equipment and uniforms piled on top of it. Knowing the cheerleaders would be here soon, she moved quickly, burying her camera in the pile of stuff on the bench to hide it from sight. Yukari remained in frame since she'd left the lens uncovered, giving the camera a decent view of most of the locker room.

Miho gasped when she realized what was going on.

"Yukarin! So _ecchi!"_ Saori said, a naughty smile letting her know it wasn't exactly an insult.

"Ara, ara. I didn't know you partake in _this_ manner of spying as well, Akiyama-san," Hana remarked.

Yukari laughed in embarrassment. "Haha, well, when I heard there were cheerleaders heading for the locker room, I couldn't really resist."

"I don't blame you," Saori said. "I wouldn't be able to pass up the opportunity to see cheerleaders changing either."

Yukari smiled knowingly, then turned her attention back to the video.

On screen, Yukari jumped when she heard the door open. Even though it wouldn't be too suspicious at all for a girl to be found in the girls' locker room, she still freaked out at the possibility of getting caught spying, both on their school and on them changing. Panicking, she dove into an empty locker and shut herself inside.

Everyone was expecting a group of cheerleaders to walk in, but instead, three girls dressed in regular Saunders uniforms entered the room. Leading the way was a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl who had the jacket of her uniform unbuttoned. She also wore a pair of long white stockings in place of the short gray ones the other Saunder girls wore. Even clothed, it was clear she had the most impressive chest of any Saunders girl Yukari had encountered thus far.

Behind her was a tall girl with very short, grayish-brown hair and a stern look on her face. She could have almost passed for a boy if it weren't for the short skirt she was wearing and the fact that her cup size could rival the blonde girl's.

Lastly was a short, freckled girl who wore her brown hair in two tiny twintails. She wasn't quite as attractive as the other two girls, and she looked to be a bit younger than them, but she still managed to carry an air of smug superiority with her.

"Wow. Who are these beautiful girls?" Hana asked.

"They're the commander and vice commanders of Saunders's sensha-do team," Yukari explained.

"The blonde one is _sooo_ gorgeous," Saori said admiringly. "I love her hair, and her stockings."

"I know!" Yukari agreed. "Her ZR is almost as impressive as yours, Takebe-dono!"

In the video, the short girl looked around like she was expecting something. "Well where the hell are they?" she asked, sounding very annoyed.

"Chill, Alisa," the tall girl said. She blew a bubble with the gum she was chewing as she leaned up against the lockers. "They'll be here soon."

"Don't tell me to chill, Naomi," Alisa said, still sounding irritable. "I've been waiting all day for this. I'm so horny, I was tempted to skip biology to go frig myself in the bathroom."

Naomi rolled her eyes, then turned to the blonde girl. "Hey, Kay. Before the team meeting, we should talk about how we're gonna dole out the cheerleaders if we win the first match."

"Huh? You only wanna reward the team if we win?" Kay asked.

"I thought it would make a good incentive," Naomi said.

"Yeah. Besides, why should they get anything if they make us lose?" Alisa added.

"Oh, you two are so mean. Win or lose, our girls work hard!" Kay declared proudly, sticking her arm out and giving a thumbs up. "Plus, we don't have enough cheerleaders to go around this year. If we only do it when we win, not everyone on the team is gonna get a chance."

Naomi shrugged. "Fair enough. How 'bout one for us and one for the crew with the most kills either way. Then if we win, one for the flag tank's crew and one for the crew that takes out the enemy flag tank. But if we lose, any surviving crews can fight over the other two."

"I like it!" Kay said enthusiastically. "But if we lose, how 'bout we give just one to the remaining crews and one to the enemy commander instead?"

"What?" Alisa said indignantly. "You wanna just give away spoils? Fuck that! They should have to put up something too."

"Oh, where's your sense of sportsmanship?" Kay chided playfully. "The team we're up against in the first round is a bunch of newbies. Let's not be too hard on them. If they manage to beat us, they deserve a little something extra as a reward."

"Plus it's not really spoils if it's a noncombatant," Naomi pointed out.

"Ehh?" Saori said, watching in confusion. "What are they talking about, Miporin?" she asked, turning to Miho.

Yukari excitedly began to answer for her. "They're talking about spoils of w-"

"It's nothing!" Miho said, hurriedly interrupting her. She gave Yukari a look, silently telling her to keep quiet about this. Then she turned to Saori. "It's, uh, nothing we need to worry about, anyway…"

Saori didn't seem satisfied with that answer, but she nodded and turned her attention back to the video nonetheless.

The locker room door opened again, and after a moment, four cheerleaders rounded the corner. They smiled as they strutted confidently into the room, lining up in front of the sensha-do girls. In addition to the two girls Yukari had encountered earlier, they had two more girls with them. These girls looked to be a bit younger than the first two. They both had short hair, but one was blonde and the other had dark brown hair. The blonde one was also a bit shorter than the other three cheerleaders.

"Hey, alright!" Kay cheered. "Our lovely ladies have arrived. Now we can get the party started!"

Naomi just smiled and blew another bubble.

"Ugh, _finally,_ " Alisa said, expressing her annoyance once again. "Dibs on first pick."

"Nope!" Kay said, wagging her finger at the younger girl. "Naomi gets first pick this time. You get second pick."

"What? That's bullshit," Alisa complained.

"Better watch it," Kay warned. "I don't need to let you have one at all, ya know."

Alisa sighed. "Fine. But I get two, then."

"Nope!" Kay said again. " _I_ get two, 'cause I'm the commander." She smiled smugly, then threw a wink at the cheerleaders, causing them to giggle flirtatiously.

Alisa stomped her foot, but gave up on complaining. Instead, she simply crossed her arms and leaned up against a locker to pout while she waited for her turn.

Naomi stepped up to the line of cheerleaders, still chewing her bubblegum as she looked them over. The younger ones seemed kind of shy, but they all seemed quite smitten with her, looking eager to be the one the taller girl chose. Eventually, Naomi settled on the shorter blonde one, smiling flirtatiously and giving her an upward nod. The underclassman's eyes lit up before she tilted her head down nervously, anxiously following Naomi off to the side of the room.

"Good choice!" Kay declared. "But really, they're all good choices, aren't they? Alright, Alisa. You're up!"

Alisa let out another annoyed sigh, as if she'd been waiting longer than the few seconds it had taken Naomi to make her pick. Walking over to the three remaining cheerleaders, she almost immediately reached her arm out and pointed to the brunette freshman. "You. Come here," she demanded. The cheerleader she'd picked didn't look nearly as happy about it, but she obeyed Alisa nonetheless.

"Splendid!" Kay said, clapping her hands together. "Guess that means you two are all mine!" The two older cheerleaders already had lustful looks in their eyes, and they walked over to Kay without hesitation. They gave off the impression that they weren't as new to this as the younger girls. "Alright, girls. Have at 'em!" Kay announced. Without any further fanfare, she wrapped her arms around the waists of both cheerleaders, pulling them in close to her and starting to make out with the blonde one. The brown-haired one, not wanting to be left out, leaned in to plant her wet mouth on Kay's neck. She giggled when she felt Kay's hand squeezing her ass to show her approval while her mouth was too busy to speak.

Naomi stood face to face with the cheerleader she'd picked out, the height difference quite obvious as she stared down at the freshman girl. The cheerleader stared back up at her, clearly enamored, but quite nervous now. "Um…" she squeaked, not sure if Naomi was waiting for her to start. Naomi simply smirked and leaned into her, giving the younger girl a sensuous, open-mouthed kiss. The girl made a noise of surprise when she felt Naomi's tongue invade her mouth. After a moment, they parted, with Naomi still smirking. The cheerleader smiled back at her, playfully blowing a bubble with the gum Naomi had shoved into her mouth.

Alisa placed her hand on her cheerleader's chest, pushing firmly until the girl was backed up against a locker. "Ready for some real fun?" she asked, grinning devilishly.

"...Be gentle?" the cheerleader said hopefully.

"Heh. You fuckin' wish." With that, she began forcefully kissing the other girl, her hands roughly groping every inch of her body she could reach.

"This is _amazing,_ " Saori said breathily.

"Indeed. I can't believe you managed to obtain such footage," Hana said to Yukari.

"I know," Yukari said, now squirming a little as she felt herself getting excited. She glanced over at Miho and saw she was in much the same state, rubbing her legs together as if she had an itch that desperately needed scratching. "Isn't this great, Nishizumi-dono?"

"Ah!" Miho yelped in surprise, stopping her movements and sitting up straight as if she'd been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to.

Saori noticed these activities, and she was pleased with the direction this was headed. "Hey, Yukarin. Were you watching from inside that locker the whole time they were doing this?" she asked.

Yukari nodded. "I couldn't take my eyes off it."

"Did you...play with yourself?" Saori asked, a wicked smile adorning her face as she asked the dirty question.

Yukari seemed taken aback at first by the forwardness of Saori's query, but her expression settled with an embarrassed smile. "Yeah...and, like, two more times while I watched the video on the boat ride back to Ooarai," she admitted.

Saori moaned a little, as if just hearing that answer felt good. "I'm not surprised," she said. "In fact…" Locking eyes with Yukari, Saori pinched the end of her skirt with both hands, slowly lifting it up until her panties were exposed.

"Whoa!" Yukari said in surprise, a perverted gleam in her eye.

"Ara, ara," Hana said, her attention drawn to these events as well.

" _Takebe-san!"_ Miho said, scooting away from her a bit, but not taking her eyes off of Saori's lower half. "What on Earth are you doing?"

"Sorry, but there's no way I can resist while I've got a show like this in front of me," she said, gesturing to the orgy unfolding on Yukari's TV screen. Without any further explanation or feigned apology, Saori slowly slipped two fingers down the front of her panties. "Mmm…" she moaned, rocking her hips forward a little as she got to work. She watched the screen for a few seconds, then turned her gaze back to the room. Her four friends all had their eyes fixed on her and what she was doing, as if they'd forgotten all about the video. Even Mako was watching her with the closest thing to interest Saori had seen from her in a long time. "Feel free to watch me all you want," she declared smugly. "But I'm gonna watch this hot locker room action."

Up to this point, Kay had been switching back and forth between her two cheerleaders as she made out with them both, all while exploring their bodies with her hands. Now feeling quite hot under the collar, she moved to pull off her uniform jacket. Seeing this and getting the idea, her cheerleaders shared a lust-filled look. One of them moved to stand behind Kay, and together they helped pull Kay's jacket and tie off before swiftly unbuttoning her blouse, eager to get to the generously-sized boobs underneath.

"Love that enthusiasm, girls," Kay said playfully. "Guess that's why you're cheerleaders, huh?"

The cheerleaders giggled as the one behind her undid Kay's bra strap, letting her jugs fall free. "Mmmm…" the one in front of her moaned (along with Saori), not wasting any time as she buried her face between them. The girl behind Kay's back began kissing her neck while she worked to get her skirt off.

"That's right," Kay said proudly, shaking her upper body to motorboat her tits into the cheerleader's face. "One hundred percent, all-American meat, right there!"

"And it's just as fine back here," the other cheerleader said, Kay's skirt dropping to the ground to reveal her ass covered in nothing but a skimpy thong.

"Damn right," Kay said, giving her own ass a quick slap. Close to fully nude now, she kicked off her shoes while the cheerleader in front of her started needily sucking her tits. The girl behind her helped her pull her thigh highs off as well. With one hand, she pushed the front cheerleader back a bit, then gently grabbed her chin and tilted her head up to face her. "Won't you do the honors?" she offered.

The cheerleader smiled, bending down to slide Kay's panties down her legs, finally leaving her without a stitch of clothing left. Her hands traced Kay's body from her legs all the way back up to her breasts as she stood up straight again. "You have the most incredible body, Kay."

"You're too kind," Kay said. "I know. How 'bout I repay you?" The cheerleader smiled and moved to pull her top off, but Kay put a hand on her arm to stop her. "No, no. It's _much_ hotter with the cheer uniform on! Although, it _will_ be easier if we get _these_ off…" Kay took a step forward, reaching her hand up the cheerleader's skirt and placing it on her panties. "Here," she said, turning to face the other cheerleader. "Why don't you help each other out real quick?"

The other cheerleader nodded her agreement, locking eyes with her counterpart. The blonde girl turned her back to Kay and bent over as her brunette friend approached, allowing her easy access as she grabbed her panties and slid them down for her. She then ran her hands up the blonde girl's legs and gave her ass a quick slap just to give Kay a little show, eliciting a giggle from the other cheerleader. They then reversed positions, repeating the show a second time, leaving them both bare under their skirts.

"You girls really know how to have fun!" Kay said. "Alright, one of you lie down on the bench." With her hand, she patted one of the long benches in the center of the locker room. The blonde cheerleader eagerly skipped forward, obeying Kay's orders and lying face up on top of the bench. Kay immediately joined her, getting on all fours on the bench and crawling towards her. "Now, time for the _real_ party," she said, burying her face under the cheerleader's skirt. Before long, she felt herself getting the same treatment as the brunette cheerleader slid into place beneath her. Kay lowered herself onto the other girl's face, forming a three-person chain of lesbian oral pleasure.

Meanwhile, things between the other girls in the locker room were heating up as well. After passing her gum back and forth with the little blonde cheerleader a few times, Naomi spit her gum out and started to really suck face. While still going at it, she managed to tug off her own clothes until she was down to just her panties and her tights. Her cheerleader got the idea, and interrupted their makeout session only briefly to pull her top over her head. With minimal effort, she managed to discard the rest of her skimpy cheerleading outfit, which gave Naomi a pretty pleasant view of her slender young body.

"You ready?" Naomi asked, sliding around her cheerleader's back and leaning against a locker. The other girl didn't even get a chance to respond before Naomi wrapped her arms around her, tugging her in close with the girl's head pressed up against her ample tits.

The young cheerleader let out a quiet moan as she felt Naomi's hand gently feel its way down her stomach. When her fingertips reached her pussy, she felt one enter her, then another. "Ohhh…" she moaned again, much louder this time. Naomi grinned to herself as she began fingering the other girl.

On the other side of the locker room, Alisa wasn't being quite so gentle with her cheerleader. With great haste, she yanked off the other girl's top, then quite literally ripped her bra off, causing the girl to let out a startled yelp. "Jesus," Alisa said, slapping one of the cheerleader's tiny boobs. "You're even flatter than I am," she said mockingly. "Now turn around!" she demanded, grabbing her by her side and flipping her around until she was leaning with her hands pressed flat against the lockers. "I hope you got something worth it down here, at least," Alisa said. "A cheerleader without a nice body is no use to anyone."

"H-Hey…" the cheerleader began to complain as Alisa pulled her skirt and panties down one after the other.

"Hmm. Well, at least you're good for something," she said, smacking the cheerleader's exposed ass, making her yelp again. Then she placed her hand where she'd smacked her, rubbing it to get a good feel. "Get used to having your ass on display. No one's coming to our matches to hear you chant about team spirit, ya know."

The cheerleader looked back at Alisa over her shoulder, but she didn't say anything. She merely looked ashamed

Alisa smirked. "Heh. Well, I have an idea that can make your mouth useful anyway," she said, reaching up her own skirt and slipping her panties off. "Turn around!" she demanded again. Once the other girl complied, she put both hands firmly on her shoulders and pushed her down to her knees. "Now get to work!"

Back in Yukari's room, Saori was still shamelessly fingering herself in full view of her friends. "Ohhh my god, Kay has _such_ a perfect body," she said, admiring the big-tittied girl who was currently the center of a daisy chain.

"Naomi is a surprisingly tender lover," Hana remarked. "You know what, I think I'll join you." With that, Hana hiked up her skirt and began openly rubbing her pussy through her underwear.

"Yeah! That's the way, Hana!" Saori said happily, taking her eyes off the screen for the first time in a few minutes. When she turned to look at Hana, she noticed Mako had already begun mimicking her actions as well, silently playing with herself as she stared at the locker room orgy before her. "Nice to see you having fun too, Mako," she said playfully.

Mako didn't say anything and her face didn't register much emotion, but the fact that she pulled her hand away and let her skirt fall back down told Saori she was embarrassed.

Saori giggled. "Don't stop on my account." However, Mako did not resume her activities, so Saori decided to take matters into her own hands. Leaning forward, she got down on all fours and crawled over to Mako, forcing Miho to briefly stretch in order to see over her as her view of the screen was blocked. Kneeling down next to Mako, Saori put a hand on her shoulder. "Here. I'll help," she said, reaching her other hand up Mako's skirt. Mako grunted, but did not resist.

The sounds to her left tore Miho's attention away from the video. When she saw what Saori was doing to Mako, she gasped in horror. "W-What are you doing _now?"_

"Daijoubu, daijoubu" Saori assured her without taking her eyes off of Mako. "We used to do this in middle school."

"Oh? Why didn't you tell me?" Hana asked. "We could've been having fun like this since last year." Watching her two friends playing right next to her caused Hana to rock her hips a little more, picking up the speed with her own ministrations.

As Saori continued to finger Mako, she let her other hand creep back down to her own pussy once again, starting to play with herself at the same time.

"Mmm…" Mako moaned a little louder and breathier than usual. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back before leaning her whole body back to lie down on the floor, silently enjoying Saori's handiwork.

Miho couldn't believe what she was seeing. She turned her head and saw Yukari had turned to face them and slid back a little, completely abandoning her video and instead preferring to take in the live show. Like the others, she had also begun masturbating, having somehow slipped out of the pants of her convenience store worker's disguise without anyone noticing. Miho rubbed her legs together needfully, unable to take her eyes off of her four friends and unsure how much longer she could resist joining them.

While the Anglerfish Team was starting to have some fun of their own, some of the girls on screen were finishing up.

"Oh, ohhh, _ohhh!"_ The cheerleader Kay was eating out began to moan as her orgasm hit her, Kay's skilled tongue working fast and hard to get her off.

"Mmmm, you taste so good!" Kay said, ecstatically lapping up the girl's juices. After she finished cleaning the other girl up, Kay lifted her ass into the air, pulling her pussy away from the cheerleader eating her out from behind her. "Alright, girls. Change places!"

"Aww, but I haven't finished you off yet!" the cheerleader behind Kay complained, reluctantly removing her hands from Kay's thighs and sliding off the bench.

"Aww, don't worry. You were _awesome!"_ Kay assured her. "Your friend can finish what you started. I just wanna return the favor." After both cheerleaders switch positions, sliding into place on either end beneath her, Kay once again lowered herself down, ready to eat her second pussy of the day while the girl she'd just taken care of took care of her in return.

"Yes! Oh, god, _yes!"_ Naomi's cheerleader shouted, squirming in the taller girl's grip. At this point, Naomi was practically lifting her off the ground as her fingers skillfully manipulated her to the brink of orgasm.

"You like that?" Naomi whispered before worming her tongue out to lick the girl's ear. "Cum for me."

On command, the cheerleader screamed in pleasure as her orgasm overtook her. When she was finished, she went limp, falling back against Naomi who had to hold her up to keep her from dropping to the floor.

"Feels good, huh?" Naomi asked with a cocky smirk.

The cheerleader could only nod.

"Good. Just remember: keep our team happy, and we'll keep you happy," Naomi said.

"I'll be _glad_ to," the cheerleader responded breathily.

"In that case," Naomi said, reaching down to slip out of her panties. "Why don't you show me what you can do?"

The cheerleader took a deep breath. Straightening her back and regaining her balance, she slipped out of Naomi's grip and turned to face her. "With _pleasure_ ," she said, putting a hand on Naomi's arm to lead her over to the open bench. As soon as Naomi sat down, the cheerleader dutifully dropped to her knees.

"Yes, yes, yes! Keep going, bitch!" Alisa, nearing her own orgasm, still had her hands gripping the back of her kneeling cheerleader's head, and she had no plans to let her go at her own pace. "Yes, yes, _yes yes yes AHHH!"_

After Alisa screamed, her cheerleader felt the grip on her head loosen. She quickly pulled her head back, inhaling a much needed breath of air. But almost as soon as she did, she felt Alisa's hands grabbing her again.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Alisa asked angrily, forcing the girl to get back to work.

Kay, who had just finished bringing her second cheerleader to a screaming orgasm with her talented oral skills, rose off the locker room bench as she overheard Alisa's treatment of the younger girl. Sauntering over to her vice commander still completely naked, she wrapped an arm around Alisa's shoulders.

"Ah!" Alisa flinched in surprise, shoving her cheerleader away from her like she'd been caught doing something wrong. "What? What is it?"

"Oh, Alisa," Kay said, shaking her head. "What have I told you about being so nasty? You gotta learn to be a little nicer, otherwise Takashi will never notice you."

"Hey! Just because you both have boyfriends doesn't mean you have to brag about it all the time!" Alisa complained.

Kay laughed. "Well, I don't know about 'boyfriends.' Naomi's only with her guy cuz he's got a nice dick."

"Heh," Naomi chuckled, looking up at her teammates as she gently ran her fingers through the hair of the girl who was still eating her out. "Yeah, well, you're only with your guy cuz Darjeeling's too long distance," she countered.

Kay laughed heartily. "Ah, ain't _that_ the truth!"

None of this seemed to make Alisa feel better. "It doesn't- That's not- You still shouldn't-" she stammered, her face turning red with frustration.

"Shhhh…" Kay urged her to be quiet and calm down. "Here, why don't you just relax and let my girls take care of you for a bit," she suggested, leading Alisa over to the bench where her two very satisfied cheerleaders were patiently waiting for more.

"W-Well, alright…" Alisa relented, lying down on the bench. Kay's cheerleaders immediately set to work undoing the rest of her clothes.

"That's a good girl. Just let them take good care of you." Kay turned her attention to Alisa's discarded cheerleader, who was now seated with her back against the lockers looking upset. "Sorry about that, sweetie," Kay said sympathetically, kneeling down to talk to her. "Hey, I know! Let me make it up to you!"

"...Yeah?" the cheerleader said, looking up at her hopefully.

"Sure!" Kay replied. "Lemme give you a little of what they just got," she said, gesturing to her cheerleaders who were now sensuously working Alisa over with their mouths. One of them looked up at them and gave the younger cheerleader an encouraging smile in response to Kay's words. "That's it," Kay said as the cheerleader stood up. Kay remained in a kneeling position and inched her face closer to the dripping pussy in front of her. "You're gonna _love_ this…"

Despite all of the action on the TV, not a single member of the Anglerfish Team was paying the slightest bit of attention to it anymore. Saori had lied down on top of Mako and was now making out with her as she continued to finger her. Mako was being surprisingly receptive given how inactive she was being earlier. Hana and Yukari were still playing with themselves as they watched them go at it. While Miho had avoided joining in so far, her fingertips were now unconsciously creeping towards the hem of her skirt.

"This is _way_ more fun than it was back in middle school…" Saori said, leaning away from Mako and sitting up.

"Hey..." Mako lazily complained as she felt Saori's hand no longer touching her.

"Just a minute," Saori said. She deftly removed her own panties entirely before reaching back down and pulling Mako's off as well. "Let's do it like this…" she said, lifting one of Mako's legs over hers, allowing herself to slide up into to her until their legs were scissoring.

"Mm," Mako grunted in approval as Saori began humping rhythmically.

"Ahhh, yeah. This is _way_ better…" Saori remarked.

Hana was no longer content with simply watching. "Room for one more over here?" she asked, scooting up closer to them and reaching out to put a hand to Saori's face. She and Saori smiled at each other, then leaned in for a kiss. It went on for a few seconds before Saori stopped.

"You don't mind, right, Mako?" Saori asked, having not stopped scissoring the girl below her.

"I don't care about anything as long as you get me off," was Mako's monotone reply.

Saori grinned. "Good," she said, returning her lips to Hana's.

Miho remained transfixed by the insanely erotic sight before her. However, she was startled out of her trance when she felt an arm around her shoulders. "Ah!" she yelped, jumping in surprise.

"Are you having fun, Nishizumi-dono?" Yukari asked, clinging tightly to Miho.

She did her best to think of a response, but Miho's eyes were now flickering between her friends' threesome and Yukari's pantless legs and exposed panties. "I...I...I…" She tensed up when she felt Yukari's hand on her thigh. A hot breath on her ear told her the other girl was leaning in even closer now.

"Do you wanna try it, too?" Yukari whispered into Miho's ear before playfully nibbling on her ear lobe.

"Mmm…" Miho moaned, the urge between her legs growing even stronger.

" _Pleeeease…_ " Yukari begged, her voice needy and desperate. "I really want to…" As she spoke, her fingers slid under the hem of Miho's skirt.

Miho knew she couldn't resist anymore, but she was so overwhelmed with everything happening around her that she was unable to speak. As she felt Yukari's hand travel closer and closer to their destination, she watched the other three suddenly pick up the pace. Hana and Saori's makeout became much more intense, and at the same time Saori started humping Mako more rapidly. It was too much. "Do it," she managed to get out.

" _Yesss…_ " Pleased at having been granted permission to get closer to the girl of her dreams, Yukari immediately shoved her hand down Miho's panties and at the same time began furiously kissing her neck, causing the other girl to let out a long-awaited moan of pleasure.

Back on the screen everyone had forgotten about, the rest of the Saunders girls were now hitting their climaxes too. The locker room became filled with screams and moans that were surely heard by someone outside in the hallway, but none of the girls cared. One after another, Naomi, Alisa, and the cheerleader Kay was going down on were wracked with full-body orgasms.

When it was over, everyone slumped down wherever they were, completely satisfied. Only Kay still seemed to have energy left. "WHOO!" she shouted, hopping to her feet, her naked body brazenly on display for any who cared to look. "That was _awesome!_ We're _definitely_ doing this more often this semester," she declared. "Whaddya say, girls?"

Despite being well spent from their recent activities, the vice commanders and the cheerleaders all managed to give some manner of answer in the affirmative, all of them as eager as she was to do this again.

"Alright!" Kay shouted, giving them all a thumbs up. "Now, let's get going, girls. We got a sensha-do meeting to run." Turning on the spot, she began marching for the door.

"Commander," Naomi called out to her as she continued to pet her cheerleader's head.

"Hm?" Kay made a questioning noise, stopping and turning back around.

"Clothes," Naomi reminded her.

Kay looked down at her massive jugs, still out in the open, then laughed heartily. "Oh yeah."

After a quick wipe down with some towels left lying around in the locker room, all seven girls dressed themselves and left. For a minute, the camera kept running on the empty room. Then, one of the lockers slowly opened as Yukari stepped back out, looking around to check if the coast was finally clear. The last shot of the video was her approaching the camera with a lewd expression on her face, eager to rewatch the video later.

The end of the video went unnoticed by the girls in Yukari's room. Mako finally hit her limit and, despite her normally quiet nature, she screamed pretty loudly when it happened. Hearing this spurred Saori on, scissoring her faster and harder as she wanted to give Mako the biggest orgasm she could. In doing so, she set herself off as well, her own screams of pleasure muffled by Hana's mouth pressed over hers. However, the chain reaction continued, as Saori had been fingering Hana while they made out, and seeing her two friends go over the edge was enough to make her shudder in orgasm all over Saori's skilled fingers.

Nearby, Yukari was now kneeling behind Miho, cradling her in her arms as she continued kissing her neck and whispering into her ear every now and then. She had one hand down Miho's panties and one hand groping what she viewed as her perfect chest, and she could tell even her amateur handiwork was getting Miho close now.

"Your body is sooo perfect, Nishizumi-dono," Yukari said, admiring the feel of Miho's breast in her hand. "And those lewd moans you're making are the sexiest thing I've ever heard…"

"Ah! Ak-Akiyama-san…Mmmm!" Miho's mind was melting with pleasure. It was something she never would have imagined happening that day, but here she was with one of her teammates working hard to get her off as she watched three of her other friends collapse on top of each other, spent from their threesome.

"I wanna make you feel so good, Nishizumi-dono," Yukari continued, picking up the pace with everything she was doing. "Do it. Just like our teammates. Cum. Cum!"

"Ahhhhh- _haa!"_ Miho screamed as her own orgasm came at her in a huge wave. She shuddered in Yukari's grip, who held her tightly, continuing to finger her until she stopped moving all together. When she was finished, she lied there in Yukari's arms, enjoying her tender touch as they took a much needed break.

With Mako passed out on the floor, Saori and Hana got the chance to catch the very end of Miho and Yukari's activities after their own had come to an end. They both seemed quite pleased with what they saw, especially Saori.

"Well," Saori said with a smile, clapping her hands against her thighs as she stood up. "Now that we're all much closer, I'm sure our time together in the tank is gonna be even more fun from now on!"

[Horizontal line]

 **Bonus Scene**

Days later, after Ooarai's surprising, come-from-behind victory against Saunders, Miho was surprised when she was approached by the defeated enemy commander. Even more surprising was how Kay congratulated her and apologized for her teammates pulling a dirty trick like listening in on their communications. Stranger still was the other girl standing beside Kay. Miho recognized her from Yukari's video. It was Alisa, the mean-spirited vice commander of Saunders's sensha-do team. While Kay spoke, Alisa merely stood there holding her head down ashamedly, like a kid who was about to be forced to apologize to a convenience store clerk after her mom had caught her stealing candy.

"Today, the victory is yours," Kay declared, holding her hand out to Miho.

"U-Um…" Miho remained stunned for a moment before gratefully taking Kay's hand. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" she said, honored by Kay's good sportsmanship.

After shaking Miho's hand, Kay deliberately cleared her throat, causing Alisa to tense up. "A- _hem._ "

"Su-su-sumimasen!" Alisa stuttered out with poor pronunciation, bowing stiffly.

"Ehh?" Miho said in confusion, not sure what she was apologizing for.

"Alisa here is the one responsible for that little bit of foul play in our match," Kay said, clapping her teammate on the back. "We were gonna give you one of our cheerleaders as a prize for your win today, but, seeing as we owe you an apology, and this one needs to be punished for all the trouble she's caused, I thought I'd give her to you as your spoils of war instead."

" _Ehh?"_ Miho said, taking a step back.

"Yeah, yeah, I know we didn't make a bet or anything, but hey, it just feels like the right thing to do here," Kay said, ignoring the pleading look Alisa was shooting her way.

"Sweet!" a voice from behind Miho said.

Miho and her tank team turned around to find that the rest of the Ooarai team had gathered around them while Miho and Kay were talking. It was their Student Council president, Anzu, who had stepped forward to speak.

"We'll be sure to have fun with her and give her lots of punishment, then. Yoroshiku," Anzu said.

Alisa flinched at that remark, making Kay laugh.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Saori asked, realizing this was something she'd heard the Saunders girls talking about in Yukari's video, and Miho had refused to explain it to her at the time.

"Yes, Miho-san," Hana joined in to express her curiosity. "Would you please explain what she means?"

Yukari perked up and stepped forward to provide an explanation. "She's giving her to us for-"

"Akiyama-san!" Miho interrupted her before she could say any more. She quickly looked around her and saw that most of her team was now looking at her expectantly. Knowing she couldn't avoid it, she decided to compromise. "Usagi-san Team," she said, directing her attention to the first years. "Would you mind heading back to the ship ahead of us?" she asked, hoping to spare them the adult material the rest of the team was about to hear.

"Ehh? Nanda?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah, we wanna know, too!" Aya complained.

"Tell us! Please?" Karina begged.

"There's no real point in trying to keep it from them, Nishizumi-chan," Anzu said to Miho. "They're gonna find out sooner or later."

"Kaichou, no!" Miho insisted. "The Rabbits must remain pure!"

"Okay, okay," Anzu relented, waving her hands in surrender before turning to the Rabbit Team. "Oi. First years. You heard her. Back to the ship. Hayaku."

Several of the Rabbits continued to complain, so Saori stepped in to calm them down. "Daijoubu," she said. "I'll tell you everything a little later, I promise. But, just for now, why don't you all head back?"

"Okay..." the first years collectively moaned in disappointment, but they nonetheless obeyed and set off for the ship.

The volleyball team exchanged glances, silently deciding amongst themselves not to remind anyone that three of them were first years as well. Luckily, all three of them were quite tall, with two of them being very well-endowed in addition to their height, which seemed to make everyone else forget how old they were.

Kay laughed at the whole exchange. "Aww, trying to spare their innocent little minds. You really are something special, Nishizumi!"

"Okay, the little ones are gone. Can you please tell us about it now? Please?" Saori asked excitedly, realizing that it must be something R-rated if Miho didn't want the younger girls to hear about it.

Miho sighed. "Akiyama-san, why don't you explain it…"

"Ryoukai shimashita!" Yukari said with a quick salute. "Kay-taichou wants to give us Alisa-san as 'spoils of war,' which is a time-honored, not-so-secret sensha-do tradition! Ordinarily, the way it works is the commanders make a bet before the match, offering up themselves or their subordinates. It can work in any number of ways, like betting specific team members, betting the winner's choice of team members, or even something like every surviving tank team at the end of the match gets the commander of every tank they took out during the match."

"But what do you mean 'gets' them?" Noriko, captain of the volleyball team, asked. "Get them for what?"

Yukari gave her a knowing smile. " _Anything!"_

"But mostly lewd stuff," Anzu said, casually giving Yuzu a slap on the ass. Yuzu yelped in surprise, and didn't enjoy being reminded of her previous experience with this system, especially in front of the rest of her teammates who still didn't know what she'd done back on St. Gloriana's school ship.

Upon hearing the end of the explanation, Saori's eyes lit up. She, Hana, and the members of the Duck Team all seemed to be experiencing a mix of surprise and intrigue, while the girls on the Hippo Team smiled and nodded as if they had already been aware of this concept like the Turtle Team was.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Saori said excitedly, glancing at Alisa, then at Kay, and then at Anzu. "So she's ours, right? We can do whatever we want with her?"

"It's up to Miho-chan," Anzu said.

"Anou...I don't really like this tradition very much, so…" Miho said, beginning to decline, much to the disappointment of most of her team.

"Oh please, I insist!" Kay said. "You can lay down whatever ground rules you like if you don't want your team getting too rough with her. But, remember," she said, slapping Alisa on the ass. "This is her punishment for cheating, so don't go _too_ easy on her." Kay gave Alisa a wicked smile, causing the other girl to make a nervous expression.

"See? Come on, Miporin. Even her commander is for it!" Saori said, pleading for Miho to change her mind.

"Yeah!" Noriko agreed. "We need to teach her a lesson about fair play."

"Ja, klar," Erwin said with a nod, speaking for the Hippo Team. "We mustn't take what she did lying down."

"Sounds like it's pretty unanimous, Nishizumi-chan," Anzu said.

"Anou, I don't think it's…" Yuzu began, but a side glance from Anzu told her not to finish that sentence.

Miho looked around at her teammates, most of whom seemed quite eager for her to agree to Kay's offer. She turned to Alisa, who didn't seem very excited. "And are you okay with this?" she asked.

Upon being addressed by the enemy team's commander directly, Alisa's timid expression turned to one of arrogant defiance. "Pfft. What do I care? I doubt you bitches could handle me anyway."

"Shut your mouth!" Momo ordered.

"See? Everyone's onboard, Nishizumi-chan," Anzu said.

Miho sighed. "Fine," she said, reluctantly agreeing. The rest of her team except Yuzu and a very sleepy Mako all cheered in response.

"Alright, then," Anzu said, clapping her hands together. "Who gets her? All of us?"

"No!" Miho insisted. "That's too much. Just one team."

"Well, in that case, _we_ should get her," Noriko asserted, the rest of her team nodding along with her words.

"Yeah, we're the ones who found where she was hiding," Shinobu added.

"Sounds fair to me," Anzu agreed, turning to the Hippo Team who nodded their acceptance as well.

"Aww," Saori pouted. "I wanted to have sex with an American girl!" she whined.

Kay laughed out loud at that. "You're welcome to come by our ship anytime," she offered. "Although it looks like you've got a healthy American girl on yours already," she said, looking over at the tall, stacked blonde girl who was standing behind Noriko.

"Ah-hehe…" Akebi let out an embarrassed laugh, not realizing how much she was thrusting her boobs out when she reached with her arm to scratch the back of her head.

"Can we at least watch?" Saori asked the Duck Team, willing to settle for some more voyeurism.

"Sure! Everyone can!" Noriko agreed. "The more humiliating it'll be for her, the better." With a wave of her hand, the volleyball captain led her three taller teammates over to where Alisa was standing. Akebi and Taeko each grabbed one of Alisa's arms, ready to drag her back to Ooarai's school ship.

"Let go of me, you fat cows!" Alisa shouted, failing to conceal the envious glances she was shooting at the impressive chests of her captors.

"Hey, that's not very nice," Taeko complained.

"You think I care, you dumb jocks?" Alisa said, spitting at their feet.

"You better watch your mouth," Noriko warned with a devious smile. "You don't wanna learn how hard volleyball girls can slap."

Alisa made a horrified expression as they led her away.

"Perfect!" Kay said, giving Miho a thumbs up. "Glad that's settled. Sorry again for cheating, but have fun tonight! In the morning, just send her back to our ship, with her clothes on if you're still feeling merciful," she said with a wink. "Bye!"

As Kay walked away, most of the Ooarai team followed after Alisa and the Duck Team. Saori stopped and turned to Yukari. "Hey, Yukarin. You still got that camera?" she asked.

"Mhmm!" Yukari nodded. "Want me to go get it?"

"Definitely," Saori said, a wicked gleam in her eye. "This is gonna be a night to remember."


	3. Anzio Girls High School

" _Attenzione!"_ Carpaccio ceremoniously commanded, standing to the side at the top of the stairs.

A sound like dozens of soldiers stepping into formation could be heard as the girls of Anzio Girls High School's sensha-do team obeyed the command, directing their attention to their commander.

Anchovy made a smug face as she looked over the crowd standing below her at the bottom of the stairs. Taking a step forward, she waved her crop in a victorious gesture and allowed her black mantle to sway majestically with her movements. " _Congratulazioni!"_ she called out to her team.

A mighty cheer erupted from her audience, which soon turned into a chant of " _Duce! Duce! Duce!"_

"Thank you, thank you," Anchovy said, waving her hand for silence. "I could stand here listening to you praise me all day, and believe me, I want to. But, I know you've all been waiting eagerly to sample the fruits of your labors." Glancing to her side, she gave Pepperoni a nod, who gave her one in return. "And so, in celebration of our glorious victory over Maginot Girls' Academy, I present to you: our spoils of war!"

The audience cheered once again as Pepperoni led three girls in blue uniforms into view. The one in the front was a dark haired girl who was none other than Maginot's commander, known as Eclair. Behind her was a girl in glasses who looked thoroughly embarrassed, and last was a very angry looking girl with short red hair.

"We all worked very hard for this," Anchovy declared. "This will be a fine way to celebrate our well-earned victory."

"Well, I guess it's about time Italy accomplished something without Germany's help for once," the redheaded Maginot girl said dryly, standing with her arms crossed in a standoffish posture.

Members of the audience gasped.

"How dare you?!"

"What did she just say?!"

" _Quella puttana!"_

"We were surprised to have a match against France at all," Pepperoni quipped in response. "We figured you'd just surrender before we even started."

" _Ohhhhh!"_ the crowd below cheered.

"Hey!" the girl with glasses objected. "Lots of brave people came from France. Just look at Napoleon!"

"Actually, Napoleon was from Corsica," Carpaccio said, stepping in to correct the other girl. "The French purchased the island just before he was born, but he was technically Italian."

"Well what about Jeanne d'Arc, then?" Eclair added, feeling the need to defend her teammate's assertions about their people.

"Who, Ruler?" Pepperoni asked.

The menacing crack of Anchovy's crop against her own hand silenced the other girls' bickering. Pepperoni and Carpaccio each took a step back, while the Maginot girls looked downward uncertainly.

"We're not here for a history lesson," she said tapping the redhead's chin with her crop. "You frogs talk too much."

"Well, you not-important-enough-to-have-a-World-War-II-era-nicknames eat too much."

More gasps sounded from the crowd on the steps below, as if the French girl had just said something unforgivable.

Anchovy's lips curled into a smile. "What's your soul name, _ragazza?"_

"Galette," the redhead responded.

"Galette? _That_ sorry excuse for cuisine?" Anchovy said in mock disgust before turning to the dark haired commander. "We're familiar with you already, _Comandante_ Eclair." Walking past her, she next tapped her crop against the shoulder of the girl with glasses. " _E tu?"_

"F-Fondue."

"Fondue? Just a pot of melted cheese?" She walked back to center stage, shaking her head in disbelief. "You know, maybe you Frenchies would eat more if your food wasn't such trash."

"Yeah, well, tiny fish, raw meat, and the most generic pizza topping aren't exactly fine dining, _salope,"_ Galette fired back.

Anchovy walked back over to Galette and stood in front of her. "Anchovy, Carpaccio, and Pepperoni may not be elaborate and gaudy, but it damn sure tastes good." Grabbing Galette's chin, Anchovy leaned her face intimidatingly close to hers. "And trust me, you'll be _tasting_ a lot of it today," she said suggestively.

Hooting and hollering from the crowd only served to make the innuendo more clear as Galette and the other Maginot girls made embarrassed faces, imagining what was to come.

"But we'll get to that later," Anchovy went on. "Because first comes the humiliation!" she declared, raising her voice and dramatically flicking her crop through the air as she turned to face her audience again. "Whaddya say, girls?" As her team cheered at the promise of an entertaining show at the expense of their defeated enemies, Anchovy took a few steps to the side so she was no longer front and center. "You first, _Comandante_ ," she said to Eclair, gesturing for her to take her place up front.

Eclair shot Anchovy a scornful glare. " _Compris."_ However, as she did as commanded, she put on a brave face full of pride, letting everyone else know she wasn't going to let anything they do get to her.

Anchovy waited a moment. She and everyone else on her team took the opportunity to drink in the French girl's beauty. This was the best she was gonna look all day, after all. And there really was quite a lot to admire. Her long, dark hair with those pretty blue highlights, her ample chest straining against her sensha-do uniform, her firm ass and long, smooth legs shown off by the short, tight, white pencil skirt she wore. Anchovy bit her lip. She couldn't wait to ruin her.

Eclair continued to maintain her brave expression for a while, but the hungry eyes of every girl in the crowd all sizing her up at once was difficult to ignore. Eventually, the anticipation caused her to shoot a questioning glance at Anchovy, fearing what she could be expected to do next.

"Strip," Anchovy ordered simply, the smuggest of smirks apparent on her lips.

She'd been expecting that, but even still, Eclair's eyes went wide as it suddenly became her reality. She regretted ever agreeing to this stupid bet. Nevertheless, she bit back her complaints, knowing it would reflect poorly on her entire school were she to welch on the bet now. " _Compris_ ," she said again, her voice plainly showing her lack of enthusiasm. Taking a deep breath, Eclair composed herself and closed her eyes, hoping to shut out the thought of all her enemies watching her humiliate herself. She decided it would be best to just get it over with, and set about disrobing as if she were alone in her dorm room. Her boots came first, which she almost casually kicked off. Then came her belt, which she dropped off to the side after undoing it. Next, she unbuttoned the blue jacket of her sensha-do uniform, revealing the white blouse and red tie beneath it.

"Ooohhh…" The audience was becoming more intrigued as they got closer to seeing her body. Keeping her eyes closed, Eclair grit her teeth and tried to ignore them. She continued with her little strip show by undoing her tie and pulling it off, then went on to unbutton her blouse.

"Whoaaaa!" The crowd's reaction was stronger this time as her lacy white bra came into view. Pepperoni looked down at her own chest, then let out an annoyed grunt.

Eclair was getting more and more embarrassed, but she couldn't stop herself from opening her eyes. However, when she did, something strange happened. On the faces of the girls in the audience, she saw looks of excitement, jealousy, and admiration. They eyed her body lustfully, but also in recognition of her beauty. The experience was humiliating and objectifying, but at the same time...it was kind of an ego boost. Eclair had always compared herself to others she viewed as above her. Her old commander Madeleine, her hero Shiho Nishizumi, her hero's daughter Maho; all of them were not only excellent sensha-do athletes, but incredibly beautiful women as well. She hadn't realized other girls looked at her the same way she looked at them.

With a new feeling of curiosity, Eclair ran her hands down her body, reaching for the zipper of her skirt on the side of her waist. As she moved, the eyes of every girl at the bottom of the steps followed her movements, watching with eager anticipation. Pride swelled inside of her as she unzipped her skirt and slid it over her shapely legs, making a show out of lifting it off to the side and letting it drop to the ground. The gasps and cheers that followed only served to lift her spirits more.

" _Molto bella._ The slut's gettin' into it!" Pepperoni noted appreciatively.

"She sure is," Anchovy said. "But don't stop there. We want it _all_ off."

Eclair flinched a bit. Hearing the girls who weren't in the crowd talk about her like that brought her back down to Earth a bit. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Fondue watching her nervously and Galette giving her a look of pure disgust. She sighed and tried to put on a more neutral expression, hiding her mixture of embarrassment and budding exhibitionistic excitement. She was much more nervous about what was coming next anyway. Up until now, she'd remained mostly covered. But now, all she had left to remove was her underwear. There would be nothing left to the imagination after removing those last few stitches of clothing.

Reaching behind her back, Eclair pulled at the strap of her bra. When she reached forward again, she allowed it to fall away from her body with no fanfare. However, she couldn't maintain her composure when the reveal of her breasts caused an uproar in the crowd. She had never expected to find herself in this position, with dozens of girls cheering at the sight of her boobs, but here she was. She shyly crossed her arms in front of her, covering them up, which changed the crowd's attitude completely as they began to 'boo' her. Suddenly, she felt a harsh sting on her forearm. She yelped in response, looking to her side.

Anchovy was standing there, shaking her head disapprovingly as she tapped her crop against her hand menacingly. "None of that, now. We wanna see _everything."_

Eclair merely nodded her head and moved her arms out of the way, letting her tits bounce free. But despite her embarrassment, she once again felt a swell of pride at the positive reaction the sight of her chest drew from the crowd. She was almost glad it was time to remove her underwear, as she was certain she'd be getting them wet very soon. And so, Eclair hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and slid them down, letting them join the rest of her clothing on the ground.

"There we go!" Anchovy cheered. "Ladies, what do you think of our first prize?" she asked, lightly tapping the underside of Eclair's tits with her crop. As her team cheered and sung her praises, Anchovy shot a look to Pepperoni and nodded her head in a gesture towards the clothes scattered around Eclair's feet.

Pepperoni returned the nod, understanding what her commander meant. Walking over to the center of the platform, she leaned over to scoop up Eclair's clothes, then walked to the edge of the step. "Up for grabs!" she shouted, tossing it all into the crowd, scattering the various garments for her teammates to catch.

Eclair was mortified by the way the other girls lunged at her clothing, fighting over who could claim it. Her bra and panties seemed to be the particularly sought after items. As the girls claiming them held them up victoriously, Eclair could only wonder what the perverts planned to do with them. More than that, she was worried that the Anzio girls might be planning to send her home without her clothes.

The conflicting emotions Eclair had been experiencing since she started her little strip show suddenly reached a breaking point inside of her. Unable to process simultaneously being humiliated and turned on, she became angry. Turning to Anchovy, she stomped her foot frustratedly. "There!" she snapped. "I did it. I'm naked. Are you happy now?"

Anchovy's smug smile came back. "Indeed I am!" she replied. "And you'll be making me a lot happier later. Now, why don't you move your fat, French ass?" she said, giving Eclair a quick spanking with her riding crop, eliciting an indignant yelp from the other girl. "Come on, move it. We got two more prizes to take a look at."

Pepperoni took Eclair by the arm and dragged her back away from the edge of the stairs. As she did, Carpaccio took Fondue and led her to where Eclair had just been standing. "Here's the next girl, _Duce."_

"Thank you, thank you," Anchovy said, taking a step towards the frightened girl in glasses. She gave her a quick once over, undressing her with her eyes. "Hm," she grunted. "Maybe we shoulda led with this one. Kind of a letdown after that beauty, huh?" she mused to nobody in particular.

Fondue merely glanced downwards in shame at Anchovy's cutting remarks, while the rest of the Anzio team laughed in agreement.

"Well, no matter," Anchovy continued. "Clothes are for people. And tonight, you're just a pet. So, strip!"

The crack of the whip was enough to make Fondue flinch, even though Anchovy had only smacked her own hand in order to produce the intimidating sound. Nevertheless, it was all the motivation she needed, and she quickly began to disrobe.

Fondue didn't have the same conflicted feelings Eclair did. She wasn't finding herself turned on by exposing herself to the crowd of onlookers. However, there was more than fear of Anzio's commander that drove her to undress. She cared too much for her commander to let her suffer this humiliation alone. If Eclair was going to endure this, so would she.

"My, my, my. Eager, are we?" Anchovy said in amusement after Fondue pulled off her blazer and blouse much quicker than Eclair had.

Fondue froze with the zipper of her skirt halfway pulled down already. She hadn't really considered how her fast-paced stripping might be interpreted. Her face turned red as she noticed the snickering and whispering going on in the crowd, no doubt making comments on how shameless she was for being so eager to show off her body like this.

"What, you're gonna stop now?" Pepperoni complained after a few moments of inaction from Fondue. "Quit being such a tease. It's not like you're hot enough to be modest anyway."

Fondue was trying not to let that latest insult get to her when she heard footsteps from behind her. She tensed up, expecting to feel the sting of Anchovy's crop. However, she instead felt a pair of very soft hands plant themselves onto her shoulders. She flinched at first, but the gentle massaging motion they made soon had her relaxed. A pleasantly warm breath against her neck and ear caused her to shiver as the girl standing behind her leaned in to whisper something to her.

"It's alright," the gentle voice of Carpaccio assured her. "I think you're quite beautiful, _tesoro."_

Fondue felt the other girl kissing her neck, and for some reason, she let her. She closed her eyes, and Carpaccio's touch soon had her moaning as if she'd forgotten how public of a setting she was in. Lured in by the Italian girl's skilled hands, she was powerless to resist as they traveling down her back before coming around to her side to finish unzipping her skirt.

Not that Fondue was cognizant of it at the moment, but all sounds from the audience had completely died down. Before there had just been some nudity, but now, there was action on the stage. Things were getting steamy now, and the crowd was feeling it. Many of Anzio's girls were feeling hot under the collar. The girls who had claimed Eclair's bra and panties were both keeping an eye on the proceedings while holding their prizes up to their faces and breathing in the sweet scent. A few other girls were already taking advantage of the way everyone else was distracted by Fondue and Carpaccio to begin subtly touching themselves, and in a few cases, touching each other.

Still chewing on Fondue's neck, Carpaccio moved one hand over the girl's panty-covered crotch, softly rubbing her pussy through the fabric. Fondue still had her eyes shut in blissful pleasure, allowing Carpaccio to use her free hand to unhook the girl's bra without resistance. As expected, her assets were not as sizeable as Eclair's, but they were enough to elicit a few gasps and moans from the entranced crowd.

Watching the events unfold, Anchovy shook her head in amusement. "Carpaccio, you just might be the most dangerous girl in Anzio," she said with the utmost sincerity.

Carpaccio let up on Fondue's neck long enough to look over her shoulder and shoot a coy smile back at her commander. "I can have this one tonight, right, _Duce?"_

Anchovy chuckled, unsure why her subcommander would want the runt of the litter. "She's all yours. Now get the slut's panties off so we can move on to the next lot."

" _Si, Duce."_ Carpaccio gave Fondue one last nibble on the ear before bending down, grabbing her panties and running her hands down the length of her legs as she pulled them off. Before she was even finished, Pepperoni had approached the two of them to begin scooping up Fondue's discarded uniform. Carpaccio stood up straight and stepped forward, twirling Fondue's panties around her finger while giving Pepperoni a smug smile.

Pepperoni smiled back. "Yeah, yeah, we're all _really_ impressed with your feminine touch," she teased, snatching the lacey pair of panties out of her hand. Then, just as before, she turned to the crowd and ceremoniously tossed the clothes out to them. " _Saluti!"_ she shouted. Again, the crowd cheered and began scrambling for the girl's clothes.

"Very good," Anchovy said with mock praise. "Now, why don't you make way for your grouchy comrade over there?" she asked, gesturing toward the glaring Galette. Fondue did her best to shield her body with her hands as she ran over to stand next to Eclair, and Anchovy approached the last clothed Maginot girl. "Well now, are you ready to get naked for us?"

" _Embrasse mon cul, fasciste,"_ was Galette's feisty reply.

Anchovy raised an eyebrow. "Carpaccio," she said, looking over her shoulder. "I don't speak French, but she just called me a _fascista, si?"_

"Indeed she did," Carpaccio replied. "Although, to be fair, you do enjoy cosplaying as Mussolini."

Anchovy pursed her lips, then tilted her head to the side. "Eh, fair enough. But what was the rest of it?"

Carpaccio smirked. "She told you to kiss her ass, _Duce."_

"Oh _really?"_ Anchovy turned back to Galette with a sadistic smile on her face. "Is that what you want, now?" Galette was not intimidated. As soon as Anchovy leaned in too close, she spat in her face, causing the crowd to ' _Ooohhh_ ' in response. Anchovy closed her eyes, but she maintained her expression. With one hand, she slowly reached up to wipe the spit off of her face. "Girls?" she said, snapping her fingers.

Pepperoni and Carpaccio seemed to know what their commander wanted. Quickly, they appeared behind Galette, each grabbing an arm and pulling her over towards the edge of the stage. Anchovy followed behind them with a confident sway of her hips. "I'll give you a _kiss_ alright," she said with another menacing crack of her crop.

Anchovy's subcommanders got to work forcibly stripping Galette of her uniform. Carpaccio was gentler than her teammate, but wasn't above getting a few invasive gropes in as she went. Pepperoni, on the other hand, roughly tore at the insolent girl's clothing, literally ripping the buttons off of her jacket and blouse in order to get to the naked flesh underneath. Galette, like Eclair, wasn't one to welch on a bet while her school's reputation was on the line, so she offered neither help nor resistance throughout this humiliating process. Instead, she defiantly stared daggers at the girls on the steps below. This got a mixed reaction from the crowd, with some girls shrinking back in fear and others only getting more turned on by her attitude.

Once Galette was as nude as her teammates, and the Anzio subcommanders had finished tossing her ripped up uniform into the crowd, they grabbed her by the arms, turned her around, and bent her over, keeping her legs straight with her bare ass up in the air. Anchovy stepped up to the plate, taking a moment to admire the sight before her and to allow anticipation to build in both the crowd and her victim. "How do you like _this_ kiss?" she shouted, giving Galette's ass a very sudden and very hard smack with the riding crop.

"Ahh!" Galette shouted in pain and surprise. The sound she made must have been rather satisfying to the crowd, because the Anzio team erupted in cheers and applause as some real punishment finally began. Anchovy paused for a moment, turning to acknowledge her adoring crowd with a smug smirk and a wave. Then, she turned back to her prisoner and gave her another harsh spanking.

"Ahh!" Galette screamed again. " _Bon sang! Vous sadique petite-_ Ahhh!"

"Like I said, I don't speak French," Anchovy said. "So I'm gonna assume that was you begging for more, right?" Without giving Galette a chance to respond, she gave her two more quick smacks on each cheek, causing her to yelp and struggle a little each time.

Breathing deeply, Galette looked up, seeing Eclair and Fondue staring at her with worried looks on their faces. " _Tout ça c'est de ta faute!"_ she shouted, staring angrily into her commander's eyes. Eclair flinched at that accusation and hung her head guiltily.

Anchovy didn't know the specifics, but she could tell there was some bad blood between these two teammates. She giggled a little at that thought as she continued spanking her defeated opponent. "Tell you what," she said after Galette was finished with her latest round of incomprehensible complaining. "The whipping stops when you beg to kiss my ass instead. Deal?"

" _Va te faire foutre!"_ Galette spat out.

Anchovy looked to Carpaccio. "Was that a yes?"

Carpaccio shook her head.

"I didn't think so." Anchovy grinned maliciously, raising her crop to bring down on Galette's ass once again.

"Wait!" Eclair shouted, stopping Anchovy mid-swing. Everyone froze and turned their attention to the naked commander. "I'll do it instead. Please," she offered.

"You'll do what?" Anchovy asked mockingly, knowing what she meant, but wanting to hear her say it.

"I'll...I'll...kiss your ass," Eclair said. "Please, let me do it."

"No!" Galette shouted angrily. "I don't need any favors from you!" she said to Eclair scornfully. "Bring your ass over here, _pute_. I'll do it."

Anchovy laughed wickedly. "My, oh, my. That is _too_ rich," she said, tucking her crop under her shoulder for a moment so she could clap sarcastically. "Alright. Here's what we'll do. Since you're both such thirsty whores, eager to kiss my _magnifico_ little ass, you can do it together!"

Pepperoni let go of Galette and went to retrieve Eclair, placing her right next to her teammate and kicking her legs to force her down on her knees. Carpaccio, with uncharacteristic forcefulness, did the same to Galette.

While pleasantly humming 'Funiculi Funicula' to herself, Anchovy took slow, graceful steps over to her kneeling pets, much to the amusement of the ever more delighted crowd. Once she stood in front of the Maginot girls, she planted her feet, bent over a little to stick her ass out, and flipped up her skirt. "Now, then…" she said, gripping the top of her leggings and sliding the tight material down to expose her ass cheeks. "I'm waiting."

Eclair and Galette eyed each other for a moment, but Galette simply sighed. With both of them accepting their fate, they leaned in and each pressed their lips against one of their opponent's cheeks. The sound of a camera phone made them both open their eyes wide in shock. Leaning back and turning their heads to the side, they saw several of the girls in the front row were holding up their phones.

"Hey!" Eclair and Galette complained in unison.

Anchovy chuckled as she pulled her leggings back up and fixed her skirt. "Get those pics printed, girls," she told her teammates. "Next time we face Maginot, I want pictures of that moment hanging in every Anzio tank!"

Galette glared at her, while Eclair simply hung her head in shame.

"Hmm. What else can I make you little pets do…?" Anchovy mused aloud, holding her hand to her chin. "Ooh! I know!" she said when an idea came to her. "I can tell you two are having a little fight because of your team's humiliating loss to a much superior school," she said with mock concern. "So, why don't you kiss and make up?"

" _Jamais!"_ Galette shouted before spitting on the floor. "I'd rather kiss your fat ass again."

Anchovy responded with a swift blow of the crop to one of Galette's exposed tits, eliciting a yelp and leaving a little red mark. "Tsk, tsk. No need to be rude, now. Besides, need I remind you of the terms of our bet?"

Galette groaned, but relented. Without further complaint, the two naked French girls pivoted on their knees so they were face to face. Slowly and with obvious discomfort, the two of them brought their lips together, not keeping contact any longer than they had to. Simultaneously, they both yelped in surprise as they were both slapped on the ass by their respective handlers.

Anchovy gave approving smiles to Pepperoni and Carpaccio, appreciating how they seemed to read her mind and take the initiative just then. "Come on, now. I think we all want to see a _real_ kiss, am I right, ladies?" she asked, turning to the crowd. Excited cheering was their answer, so Anchovy shot an expectant look at the Maginot girls, giving them a nod to let them know they better do what she says.

Eclair and Galette stared into each other's eyes for another moment. Eclair tried to communicate to her that she was sorry, but they just had to get it over with. Galette was clearly still angry with her, but at least they were in agreement about getting it over with. And so, the two of them closed their eyes and leaned forward again, this time pressing their lips together for a deep, drawn out kiss.

"Oooohhhhh!" went the crowd, along with some approving nods from the Anzio girls on stage.

With her eyes closed and her commander's mouth on her own, Galette's mind began to wander. After a few seconds of hating the situation, the noise of her voyeuristic audience was shut out, and her hatred for this other girl began to slip her mind. What was left was a desire for more. And so, she began kissing Eclair for real. Her tongue slipped into the other girl's mouth, exploring it as much as she could while her hands moved onto Eclair's body to feel her silky smooth skin.

Eclair opened her eyes in surprise at this sudden development. She couldn't tell whether or not Galette was doing this simply because they'd been told to, but that didn't stop her from enjoying it. She kissed her back, and on instinct, she scooted forward until their tits were pressed against each other. Her hands wrapped around her and began sliding down her back, moving to grip her firm ass.

"It's so nice to see them getting along," Carpaccio mused.

"Like a couple of lovers," Pepperoni agreed.

"Mhmm, it is quite a lovely sight," Anchovy said, eying the naked girls kneeling on the ground making out in front of everyone. "However, I know something I would enjoy _a_ _lot_ more…" As she spoke, she stepped out of her shoes, then slid her leggings down. Carpaccio and Pepperoni gave her knowing smiles when they saw what she was doing, and she returned their looks conspiratorially. Keeping the rest of her clothes on, she reached up her skirt and pulled her panties off as well, then stepped over to the kneeling couple.

Eclair and Galette, despite their ordinary vitriol, were now deep in the middle of a passionate make out session. Their hands roamed shamelessly over each other's bodies while their mouths made sloppy sucking sounds, and despite the fact that this was intended as a humiliation, they had forgotten their crowd and were enjoying themselves too much to care about anything else. However, they were suddenly and without warning torn away from their bliss as Pepperoni and Carpaccio grabbed them from behind and pulled them apart.

"Hey!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The two of them complained for a second as Anchovy, now bare-legged, stepped between them, facing towards Galette. "Shame on you _puttane_ ," she scolded them. "I think you were enjoying that a bit too much. But if that's what you want, I do believe I remember you saying you'd rather kiss my ass again than kiss her, right?"

Galette's eyes shot open wide. "Hang on, that's not-"

She was interrupted as Anchovy lifted her leg and placed her foot on Galette's shoulder, then pressed forward. The other girl was knocked onto her back. With her foot still stepping on her, Anchovy stepped over her with her other foot. She now stood over Galette's face, giving her a perfect view under her skirt. "I want you to kiss me like you kissed her," she said, smiling sadistically before dropping to her knees, smothering the other girl with her ass.

Galette struggled, writhing beneath the Italian girl's skirt as she tried to get her off of her, or at least give her enough room to breathe. But her efforts were to of no avail, as she felt the weight of Pepperoni and Carpaccio holding her arms down now as well.

"Tsk, tsk," Anchovy mocked. "You're in need of some serious obedience training, aren't you, little pet?" With that, she reached behind her and swung the crop down on Galette's pussy. This made her scream, but it came out very muffled. "Better get licking, slut!" This seemed to get through to her, as Anchovy soon felt exquisite oral pleasure down below. "Mmmmm! Much better! See? You can be a good girl if you try!"

"H-Hey!" Eclair, who was still kneeling on the ground a few feet away, was getting anxious about the way her teammate was being treated. "I think you should go a little easier on her…"

Galette's face was completely obscured from view by Anchovy's body and her skirt, but it was clear from the way she moved that the experience was not particularly pleasant for her. However, hearing Eclair's complaint, Anchovy didn't let up. Instead, she wiggled in her seat, getting more comfortable. Then she turned to her teammate. "Pepperoni, could you please go shut the other bitch up?"

Pepperoni smiled appreciatively. "With pleasure, _Duce!"_ Lifting herself off of Galette's arm, she excitedly kicked off her shoes and tried to pull down her leggings as she quickly walked over towards Eclair. She nearly lost her balance though, and had to stop to finish removing her lower garments in preparation for giving the French commander similar treatment.

"Wait!" Eclair said, glancing to her side at the audience. Most of them were still watching the proceedings intently, although a fair number of them had paired off and were now having their own fun. "Can't we do this somewhere more private?" she asked, hoping to at least end the public humiliation part of the bet here.

"Not a chance," Pepperoni denied. "Now, not another word outta you. My pussy got so wet watching your little make out show, so you better take responsibility for it." Instead of sitting on Eclair's face the way Anchovy had done to Galette, she instead simply walked up to the kneeling girl, grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her under her skirt. To her credit, Eclair did what she knew was expected of her, and began lapping at Pepperoni's pussy with a skill that suggested she knew what she was doing. "Ahhh, that's the stuff."

Anchovy took a moment to lift herself into the air a bit. Galette immediately took the opportunity for some much needed deep breaths. "Oh? What's this?" Anchovy asked, looking down at her. "No more sass? No edgy, cutting remarks, little pet?" Galette said nothing. She merely stared daggers at her while continuing to catch her breath. "Well that's just fine by me," Anchovy said. "You're much less annoying as a sextoy anyway." With that, she sat her ass back down on Galette's face and told her to get back to work with a few quick strokes of the crop.

Meanwhile, Carpaccio was still sitting on Galette's outstretched arm to keep her from struggling too much. However, the friction from Galette's wiggling arm against her clothed pussy was starting to get to her, and she'd taken to rocking back and forth in an effort to ease her frustrations. " _Duce?"_ she asked. "Can I go play with mine?" she asked, gesturing to Fondue, who was still standing off to the side, naked and watching the proceedings with a nervous expression.

Anchovy looked over at her, realizing just how horny her subcommander had gotten. "Of course. You've certainly earned it."

Carpaccio smiled. " _Grazie."_ She stood up and took a few steps away to a spot on the step that wasn't too close to either pair going at it next to her. With a sultry look on her face, she gestured with her hand for Fondue to come over to her. The French girl hung her head in shame, but did as she was bid. "Lay down," Carpaccio ordered gently once Fondue was in front of her.

Fondue did so, fearful she was going to face the same fate as Galette. However, Carpaccio merely laid down on top of her instead. She kissed her at first; a deep, loving kiss that made her melt to her touch, just as she had earlier while she was being stripped. Fondue felt the other girl's hand tracing down her naked body, eventually ending up at her already sopping wet pussy. She moaned uncontrollably into Carpaccio's mouth as she was slowly fingered.

"I'll make you feel good," Carpaccio whispered, taking a break from kissing her for just a moment. "But then you gotta make me feel good in return, okay?"

"Y-Yes," Fondue stuttered. "Anything. Just, please…" Her head tilted back and she let out another moan of pleasure as Carpaccio's fingering got more intense.

A wolfish grin spread across Carpaccio's face, taking great pleasure in the fact that she now had complete control over another girl. " _Molto bene,"_ she said before going back to kissing her.

"Mmmmm, _si, si, si, SI!"_ Anchovy's release was fast approaching. As the pleasure between her legs increased to the breaking point, she grabbed Galette's hair with both hands and began riding her face with increased vigor, smothering her harder as she strived to push herself over the edge. Eventually, her orgasm hit, and she screamed in pleasure, spilling her juices all over the other girl's face. It lasted for a minute, and she continued to use her crop now and then to let Galette know she had to keep going until she was completely satisfied. However, she eventually settled down, remaining seated as she regained her composure. Then she stood up.

Looking into the crowd as she strolled across her makeshift stage, she saw debauchery before her. Most of her teammates were fooling around with each other, masturbating, sniffing stolen panties, or otherwise in various states of undress as they watched the activities on stage and around them. " _Magnifico."_ Anchovy smiled to herself. _This_ was the taste of victory she'd been hoping to share with her team, and she liked it.

With the broken Galette laying spent on the ground and the other girls on stage still going at it, Anchovy decided to address the rest of her team. " _Attenzione!"_ she said authoritatively. Most of the activities slowed down or stopped, but everyone turned to look at her. "I'm thrilled you've all enjoyed watching your commanders abuse our spoils of war so far," she began. "But this victory belongs to all of Anzio. So, who else would like to- Ah?" Anchovy paused mid sentence as the school's belltower began to chime. Everyone in the crowd seemed to realize what time it was too.

"Yay, dinner!"

"Pasta, pasta!"

"We gotta hurry before all the good stuff sells out!"

Everyone in the audience began frantically redressing and running up the stairs. "Wait! Are you serious?!" Anchovy called out incredulously to the girls passing by the Anzio and Maginot commanders as if this display was nothing compared to their meal. Anchovy stood stunned as the last of her team disappeared. Pepperoni and Carpaccio stopped playing with their partners for the moment as well, just as at a loss for words as she was.

Anchovy let out a deep sigh. "Well, being filled with girls who know what they want is also one of Anzio's good points…"

"So...does this mean we're done?" Eclair asked hopefully, still kneeling naked in front of Pepperoni.

"Hell no!" Anchovy replied. "Get your asses up! We could use a few naked waitresses at dinner time around here. And afterwards, the real fun starts…"

* * *

 **Bonus Scenes**

"Hrrn...Eeyah!" Takako Suzuki, known to her friends as Caesar, grunted as she punched another practice shell through the makeshift breech in her backyard. Having finished another set of her loading exercises, she let out a deep breath and turned to stand up. Sweaty and exhausted from the workout, she made her way over to the royal purple towel she'd left hanging up, pulling it off the rack. She threw the towel over her head and collapsed in front of her laptop, which she had set up on the floor just past the threshold inside of the Japanese-style house she shared with her fellow history buffs.

As she lay in front of her laptop, she heard it 'ding' with a message. Looking up, she saw it was from Hina, an old friend of hers from back home in Italy. She hadn't seen her in person since she left to study abroad in Japan, so she was always happy to get a chance to chat with her.

"It's Hinaaa!" she excitedly messaged back. After a moment, instead of another text reply, she got a video chat request.

After clicking to accept the request, a shot of Carpaccio sitting at her desk in her Anzio dorm room popped up on screen. " _Buongiorno,_ Taka!" Carpaccio said sweetly, waving to the camera with a pleasant smile.

"Hina! _Che piacere vederti!"_ Caesar responded.

Carpaccio let out a slight gasp. "Oh, my," she said, holding her hand in front of her mouth cutely. "Did I catch you at a bad time?" she asked, noticing Caesar's sweaty and disheveled look.

Caesar looked down at her red and white athletic top with a golden SPQR emblazoned on the front. It clung to her upper body quite nicely, almost as well as the enticingly tight black spandex pants she wore. "No, no, it's alright," she said, chuckling a little. "I just finished with my workout is all. Sorry if I look like a mess."

"Mmm, well, you look just fine to me," Carpaccio said with a smirk, eyelids lowered suggestively. "In fact, I quite enjoy the view you're giving me."

Caesar furrowed her brow, but looked over her shoulder and realized what she meant. From the way she was lying on her stomach in front of her laptop on the ground, her back arched in a way that stuck her ass out enough to be in view of her webcam. "Haha," Caesar laughed playfully. "Well, I guess that's what I work out for, huh?" she joked, reaching back with her hand and giving her tight ass a nice smack.

"Mmm," Carpaccio grunted pleasurably. "Easy, now. It's a little early, and it looks like you don't have enough privacy for one of our late night play sessions…"

"Well maybe you should quit charming me so much, then," Caesar shot back with a grin.

"Fair enough," Carpaccio agreed with a chuckle. "Oh! By the way," she said, as if remembering something. "I called to talk about sensha-do!"

"Oh yeah! It's so lucky our teams got matched up in the second round," Caesar said. "I can't wait to see you again."

"I know! It's been so long," Carpaccio agreed. "And I'm so glad your school started up sensha-do again! It will be fun to compete against you."

Caesar smiled confidently. "My team is good. We're almost all beginners, but we still managed to beat Saunders."

"I heard!" Carpaccio said. Then, a devious look spread across her face. "I'm curious. Does Ooarai do spoils of war?"

"Ehh, well," Caesar began, chuckling nervously. "Our commander is against it, so I don't think we're gonna get to make any bets this season."

" _Che cosa?"_ Carpaccio asked in surprise. "I thought your commander was from Schwarzwaldgipfel."

"She is," Caesar confirmed. "But she's a lot gentler than her sister, it seems."

"Aw, that's too bad," Carpaccio said, sounding disappointed.

"Although, we still managed to get one of Saunders's players after the match," Caesar said.

"Ooh, do tell!" Carpaccio adjusted her position in her seat, already feeling a little tingly as they got ready to discuss their recent sexual conquests.

"Well," Caesar began. "One of their players cheated, so Kay, their _comandante_ , gave her to us for the night as reparations."

"How thoughtful of her," Carpaccio said sweetly. "I've met Kay. _Il Duce_ was really jealous of how much more money their school had than ours, but she seemed like she valued sportsmanship very highly," she remarked. "So, how were the spoils?"

"Pretty homely for an American, if you ask me. I thought they all had big titties," Caesar said with a laugh. "But she was fierce. Another tank crew got her, unfortunately, but it was very satisfying to watch them break her."

"How many of you got to use her?" Carpaccio asked, leaning closer to the camera and speaking a little more breathily than usual.

"Four girls played with her, but twelve of us watched. We got the whole thing on camera, too. I can send you the video, if you want," Caesar offered.

"I'd love that," Carpaccio said. "But first, please go on. I wanna hear what they did to her."

"Oh, they were brutal. Remind me not to piss off volleyball girls!" Caesar chuckled. "They tore her clothes right off and gave her cute little ass more spankings than I could count. I've never seen an ass so red!"

"A well deserved punishment for cheating, I'd say," Carpaccio nodded. " _Il Duce_ likes to beat our toys with a riding crop."

"Ouch," Caesar remarked. "We didn't have any tools on us, unfortunately. But we didn't need any. Two of the volleyball girls are really huge up top, and they had a lot of fun motorboating her. At a certain point, smothering her that much should be a war crime!"

"Mmm…" Carpaccio briefly let one hand reach under her skirt, just to tease herself for a second as she listened to her friend's story. "So what happened next?"

"Well, the whole time, they'd been taking turns fingering her _right_ to the edge," Caesar explained. "Eventually, she stopped bitching and was actually _begging_ for them to let her cum. And they did, but not until they made her eat out all four of them first. And after they were done with her, they sent her home without her clothes!"

Carpaccio laughed out loud. "Well, I'm glad you all had fun," she said. "We did similar things with our spoils from Maginot."

"Oh, them!" Caesar said. "We had a practice match against them once. _Very_ beautiful girls. I bet they were a treat."

"And they were," Carpaccio agreed. "We did some public humiliation too, except we made three of their girls strip in front of our entire team, so several dozen girls got to witness it."

"Wow!" Caesar chuckled.

"Let's see... _Il Duce_ made two of them kiss her ass, then make out with each other, and then we played with them on stage a little," Carpaccio continued. "Then we had them serve us dinner, still naked and with dozens of hands groping them whenever they had the chance. But for the real fun, _Il Duce_ , my fellow _subcomandante_ , and I brought them back to the dorms. I got to play with this cute, shy girl with glasses all night long…"

"Fuck. That sounds like the perfect way to celebrate a victory," Caesar said.

"It sure is," Carpaccio agreed. "It's a shame your _comandante_ won't let you take spoils."

Caesar grinned. "You know, what she doesn't know won't hurt her. If you want, I could definitely get my crew to agree to a bet."

"That sounds wonderful!" Carpaccio said. " _Il Duce_ will be pleased to hear that."

"Does she ever bet you?" Caesar asked, smirking suggestively.

"Yes she does, but if it's a bet with you, I'd volunteer myself anyway," Carpaccio responded, returning the suggestive look. "I wouldn't even care if I won or lost to you…"

"Mmm. Down, girl," Caesar warned her. "Like you said, I don't have enough privacy right now for that kind of dirty talk."

Carpaccio giggled pleasantly. "How many girls are in your crew?" she asked.

"Four, including me," Caesar answered.

"So I'll see if _Il Duce_ is willing to bet me along with three others," Carpaccio nodded. "She was prideful enough to bet herself last time too, so she might be willing to do so again."

" _Gomen kudasai!"_ came the sound of Miho's voice from the front of the house.

" _Merda,"_ Caesar swore under her breath. "I gotta get going, _mia amora_. We'll finish this later."

Carpaccio nodded. "Okay. _Arrivederci!"_

" _A domani!"_

* * *

 **Two days later…**

Caesar stirred to consciousness at the sound of her phone vibrating on the nightstand. Her head was still woozy from the intensity of last night's activities. Her hair and the bedsheets were disheveled, and the whole room still smelled like sex. Shaking off her drowsiness, Caesar reached over and picked up her phone, flipping it open. She had a message from Erwin.

"So, how was your night?" the message said. However, the message came with a picture. It showed Erwin staring into the camera with that trademark smug smile of hers while she sat atop a throne, topless, with her military jacket draped over her back and shoulders like a cape, wearing nothing else but her German officer's hat and a rather large strap-on. In her hands, she toyed with Anchovy's riding crop while the defeated Anzio commander knelt naked on her knees in front of her, bent over and clearly struggling to get the strap-on all the way down her throat. Oryou must have taken the picture last night, because Saemonza stood off to the side in a loincloth and chest wrappings. She was holding two chain leashes, each attached to a collar around the neck of another naked Anzio girl, one being Pepperoni, and the other being Pepperoni's driver and the fourth girl the Hippo Team had won in their bet yesterday, a pretty brown-haired girl who went by the soul name Amaretto.

"Who is it?" Carpaccio said from behind her, placing her hands on her shoulders and pressing her naked chest against Caesar's naked back.

"My crew," Caesar responded as Carpaccio gently nibbled her ear. "Here, take a look." Lazily, she lifted her phone up a little higher for Carpaccio to see.

"Oh, my," Carpaccio said as she leaned her head over her lover to get a better look. "I suppose it's good for _Il Duce_ to be taken down a peg after her treatment of last match's spoils," she said with a giggle. "Are your friends as adept with a sword as you are, O Mighty Caesar?"

"They all have experience. We like to punish each other for slacking during practice," Caesar explained, understanding sword meant strap-on. "Although, no other conqueror is as great as I," she said with a smirk, putting her phone down and rolling over to face her lover. Wrapping her arms around her, she grabbed her ass and pulled her in closer for a deep, loving kiss.

"I am honored you chose me alone to conquer, then," Carpaccio replied after a few seconds of a pleasant morning makeout session. "Although, I guess I'm not your property anymore, huh?" Looking towards the other side of the room, she could see the morning sunlight seeping in through the cracks in the drapes blocking her dorm room windows.

"For now," Caesar said. "But you will be again, next time we go up against each other."

Carpaccio stared deeply into her lover's eyes for a moment. "You could just transfer to Anzio, you know," she offered hopefully. "Then we could do this every day. And we could use another skilled loader."

Caesar shook her head. "Sorry, but my comrades need me."

"I understand," Carpaccio nodded her acceptance. "But I hope you know, next time we face each other on the battlefield, you're mine," she said with a smirk, giving Caesar a playful smack on the ass.

Caesar smiled. "Bring it on." With that, she rolled on top of Carpaccio, forcing another aggressive kiss on her. She may not be her spoils anymore, but that wasn't gonna stop them from going another round or two before their school ships left port…

* * *

 **Note:**

Apparently I've gotten a couple of fans from this overly convoluted erotic fanfic. Sorry for the delay and the shorter length of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Pravda Girls High School

"My condolences for your recent defeat against Schwarzwaldgipfel," Klara offered respectfully, taking a sip of her tea. The mood of the room was calm and sophisticated. Tchaikovsky music softly played over Pravda's school intercom and a nearby fireplace crackled warmly. The tall Russian girl presented herself with surprising poise, and her pure white-blonde hair cascading down her shoulders made for a beautiful sight.

"Your condolences are appreciated, my dear," Darjeeling said with a slight nod. "But fear not. We were only made to surrender a single tank crew over to them for an evening. So, we only gave them the crew who performed the least satisfactorily. A little punishment is a fine motivator for improvement."

"I am surprised to hear Schwarzwaldgipfel accepted such small bet," Nonna replied with some interest, her accent somewhat noticeable. She was quite fluent in English, but she and Klara both seemed to still have trouble remembering to say 'a' and 'the' at times. "As I recall, when Pravda defeated them in finals last year, we were able to secure four entire tank crews as our spoils."

"I've heard rumors that Commander Nishizumi has been rather conservative with her bets this year," Assam joined in from beside her commander, sipping her tea along with the rest of them.

"Perhaps she has been feeling guilty ever since her little sister left," Darjeeling speculated.

"And, Nonna," Assam continued. "Correct me if I am wrong, but was it not Katyusha herself who fired the winning shot in the final match last year?"

"Indeed it was," Nonna confirmed, smiling proudly as if recounting the time her daughter had scored the winning goal in a child's soccer match. "It was that display of power that allowed her to rise through ranks and become commander this year."

"And yet you keep her entirely in the dark about your team's wagers?" Assam again pressed for information. "I must say, it seems rather unsporting for the girl who fired the winning shot to not be allowed to enjoy the spoils of victory."

"Nyet," Nonna replied, wagging her finger and smirking playfully. "My darling little commander must remain pure. I was not about to let her innocent little eyes witness everything my team did to those German girls."

"Despite her short stature, Katyusha is our age, is she not?" Darjeeling pointed out.

"That may be," Klara replied. "But regardless, she is much too cute and innocent to be spoilt by such depravity."

"Hah! Look who's talking," came Rosehip's voice from beneath the table in front of Nonna.

Darjeeling tutted disapprovingly. "Rosehip, I believe you still have a duty to perform."

"Yeah, yeah," Rosehip said with a sigh of resignation.

Nonna casually reached down beneath the table and pushed Rosehip's head back between her legs. "There is no need to dwell on losses," she said. "Please, tell us about your conquests this year."

"Mm," Darjeeling swallowed a sip of tea and smiled at this new conversation topic. "We had a rather easy victory against BC Freedom in our first match. Their two classes don't seem to see eye to eye on anything. They were so busy squabbling amongst themselves, we hardly had need to exert ourselves at all. It was quite disappointing, actually. I expected more refinement from the French."

Assam gave her a side glance and smirked knowingly, as if she doubted Darjeeling's honesty with that statement. Nonna and Klara merely giggled slightly.

"Well, I'm sure you fine ladies were able to teach them suitable lesson in refinement," Klara said, speaking a bit breathily.

"We did indeed," Darjeeling assured her. "We came up with a rather creative way to teach them a lesson in teamwork, actually. Assam, refresh my memory, if you please. What were the rules of the little game we played with them?"

Assam grinned sadistically. "We would take one member from the Examination class and one from the Elevator class, then bind them together with rope, fully nude. The two of them shared a large ball gag, so they could only communicate with their eyes. Working together, they had to figure out how to escape their bondage, all while the vibrators stuck inside them slowly increased in intensity. Those who failed to escape before reaching orgasm had to face the whip."

"Horosho!" Nonna exclaimed approvingly. "That is quite brilliant. We may need to try this game with Ooarai after we defeat them." Biting her lip to stifle a moan, she shifted her position a little to give Rosehip better access. "Our first match this season was no disappointment. Bonple put up admirable fight, as expected of those glorious Polish hussars," she teased. "We had nothing quite so imaginative in mind when enjoying our spoils from that fight, but my girls and I got pretty rough with our toys. We started small just to warm them up, but after bringing out our largest toys, I don't think those Poles could walk straight for a week. Especially since each one of them had no less than five Pravda girls fighting for her holes at any given time."

"I wish I had been there," Klara commented.

"When exactly did you transfer to Pravda?" Assam asked curiously, continuing as if nothing out of the ordinary had been said throughout the conversation.

"Soon after first match," Klara responded. "But I did not take part in next one, either. I am still rather new here, and Katyusha still does not trust me enough to participate outside of practice yet."

"I can vouch for her skills, however," Nonna interjected, shooting Klara a knowing smile. "Both on and off the battlefield."

"My word," Darjeeling said with feigned posh surprise, holding a hand in front of her mouth. "How scandalous."

Assam rolled her eyes. A girl like Klara must have girls lining up to get into her bed. "We got to sample a few of your fellow Slavs after our victory against Yogurt Academy," Assam said, referring to their second match of the tournament.

"Oh my, yes. The Bulgarians. That was an amusing day," Darjeeling began. "We brought them along as in-tank relief toys during practice."

"Those girls were quite nice. Almost as nice as this one." Assam tilted her head downward to indicate the girl between her legs before taking another casual sip of tea.

Nonna smiled. "Nina, I believe you were just paid compliment. Show gratitude, tovarishch."

Under the table, Nina took her mouth off of Assam's pussy and leaned out from under her skirt. "Th-Thank you, Miss," she squeaked out.

"You're welcome, dear," Assam replied with feigned magnanimy. "Now, I don't believe I told you to stop." Nina nodded and returned to servicing her.

Nonna nodded her head approvingly, then turned to Darjeeling. "And how is little Alina doing?"

"Her skill with her tongue is commendable," Darjeeling praised.

Alina made a sloppy smooching noise as she peeled her mouth away for a second. "Thanks!" she said before happily resuming her activities.

"I must ask, how did you end up with such talented fifth forms?" Darjeeling asked.

Klara laughed. "Some of us must make do with what we have. We can't all have maids."

Darjeeling and Assam responded with a haughty laugh of their own. "If you're so keen to try them out, we can bring a couple next time," Assam suggested. "Serving us in any way we see fit is all part of the maid school's curriculum…" She trailed off at the end of her sentence, her eyelids fluttering half-closed as she leaned back and enjoyed a rather delightful stream of quick tongue flicks from the talented Russian girl hidden beneath her.

For a moment, all the girls seated around the table let themselves be lost in the pleasure of the absolute dedicated service they were receiving. Aside from the the physical stimulation, all of them enjoyed the position of power they currently held over one of the other girls, and they reveled in how their status allowed them to abuse that power out in the open like this.

"Now, then," Darjeeling said after taking a sip of tea to compose herself. "Your last match was against Viking Fisheries, was it not? Did anything interesting transpire with the Norwegians?"

Nonna smile. "Da. We got several of them to provide us with our own little private massage parlor, with full privileges, naturally. It was quite wonderful. Pravda's tank commanders and I all laid out on tables beside each other while Viking girls got naked and oiled us up…" Nonna's eyelids lowered and she bit her lip slightly, either from the memory, from Rosehip's mouth, or both. "Ohhh, they had such magic hands. And when they hopped up onto tables to join us and rub their bodies against ours, that was when massage really began…"

"You told me it devolved into oiled-up orgy, da?" Klara chimed in. "I remember being jealous that I could not participate yet again."

Nonna nodded. "We all had nice, relaxing soak in sauna afterwards, but whole night, we had Norwegian girls. Without ever getting dressed, we went right back to massage room, but this time with all of us together on floor, trying to see how many times we could get Vikings to make us cum before our time with them was up."

"It is always best to make every second count," Assam said with a smirk, remembering how long some of their own marathon sessions with conquered opponents had lasted.

"Ah, I love a good massage," Darjeeling mused. "I haven't been to St. Gloriana's spa in far too long. Perhaps I shall make an appointment with my masseuse sometime in the near future."

"I would highly recommend it," Nonna said with a nod. "Have you ever been with a Scandinavian girl?"

"Indeed," Darjeeling confirmed. "I simply adore their beautiful hair. It's so silky and light-colored. Quite a bit like yours, actually," she said, turning to Klara.

"Spasibo," Klara said with a hint of pride in her voice. With her cup of tea clasped in one hand, she moved her other hand to flip her hair in an exaggerated gesture. "I receive compliments on my hair quite often, but I…" Klara trailed off, a look of bliss coming over her face. She placed her cup down on the table for fear of dropping it before leaning back with a moan, a small shudder running through her body.

Darjeeling smiled at the situation. "Little Pekoe is quite talented, is she not?"

"Oh, da…" Klara said somewhat breathily, still leaning back in her chair with her eyes closed.

There was a smooching sound coming from beneath the table before Orange Pekoe's voice could be heard. "Thank you, Miss. I'm glad you-"

"Don't stop!" Klara said desperately, putting her hand on the back of Pekoe's head and hastily returning the other girl's face to between her legs.

"Ow! Motherfucker…" came Rosehip's voice from right next to them, having accidentally been kicked by the squirming Russian girl.

"Language, dear," Darjeeling reminded her almost reflexively.

"Roight. Sorry. Cyka blyat."

Nonna smiled in amusement at Rosehip's little joke. However, the look in her eyes betrayed her sadistic intention as she soon brought her thighs in to crush Rosehip's head once again.

"Owww!" Rosehip complained.

"You must learn to be kinder to our generous host," Darjeeling said.

"Then tell Xenia feckin' Onatopp here to quit crushing me with her damn thighs!"

"You should be happy," Assam joined in. "Some girls would pay handsomely for that kind of treatment." Rosehip had no way of seeing it, but Assam did nothing to hide her smirk as she laughed inwardly at the other girl's misfortune.

"We can't all be bitch-girls like that Jap cow we fucked with before the tournament, you-" Rosehip's words became muffled sounds as Nonna grabbed her by the hair and forced her face back into her pussy.

"I quite like this one," Nonna said, her tone light and filled with amusement. "She is spirited. I have had many like her. They are always my favorites to break."

Muffled sounds of frustration came from beneath the table as Rosehip tried in vain to voice her anger with her mouth full of Russian pussy.

"If Rosehip is your type," Assam began. "Perhaps I could interest you in a wager regarding your match with Ooarai?"

Another muffled, angry scream could be heard, but this time, Rosehip managed to break free and lean back for a quick breath of air. "Oi! Don't you go tryna bet me, you slippery tart!" she shouted at Assam before quickly being silenced by Nonna's thighs once again.

"You have my attention," Nonna said.

"Rosehip," Darjeeling said, her voice a little more stern than usual. "You mustn't embarrass us like this. Mind your manners, or I shall have to remind you of them when we return to the ship."

A defeated "Yes, Ma'am" was Rosehip's only reply before she willingly returned to orally pleasuring the tall Russian girl in front of her.

"I would like to propose small bet, if I may," Klara said. "We would be willing to put up your choice of any underclassman on our team against Rosehip. That sounds good, right, Nonna?"

"Indeed," Nonna nodded in agreement.

"Ah, and about this wager," Darjeeling said. "I'm afraid I cannot allow it."

"But, Darjeeling," Assam argued. "Please, I insist. A friendly bet would be good for our relationship with Pravda. And just imagine having one of these little tongues all night," she said, gesturing to Nina and Alina beneath the table in front of them.

"Tut-tut," Darjeeling said, waggling her finger in disapproval at her subordinate. "This match is between Ooarai and Pravda. It is not St. Gloriana's fight, so it would be unsporting to try to claim spoils from it. We are merely here to have a cup of tea with some good friends," she reminded Assam.

"...Yes, Commander," Assam relented, hanging her head meekly in disappointment.

"Good. That matter is settled," Darjeeling proclaimed. "Now, then…" Setting her teacup down, she adjusted her seat a little, scooting closer to the girl under the table. Slowly, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She let out a quiet moan of pleasure, no different than she would in order to express satisfaction after a sip of good tea. Almost imperceptibly, she shuddered as a wave of relief ran through her. Despite her perfect poise, it was clear to the other girls around the table that she was arriving at orgasm.

For whatever reason, Darjeeling's masterful display of elegance and self-control given the situation combined with Orange Pekoe's skillful tongue seemed to push Klara right to the edge. She slammed an open-palmed hand down onto the table as she moaned, her other hand shooting to the back of Pekoe's head and pulling her in. "Da. Da! Pozhaluysta! Sdelay eto! Sdelay eto!"

Darjeeling wore a smirk of smug superiority as she watched the beautiful Russian girl across from her lose her cool over a simple orgasm. She turned and gave a look to Assam, who was looking pretty close to the edge herself. She shook her head slightly, giving her subordinate a silent reminder to act with more class than Klara managed to.

Klara let out a satisfied sigh as she came down from her high. "Bozhe moy." Slumping back into her chair, she let her beautiful hair droop behind her.

Darjeeling had waited a moment to give Klara a chance to quiet down and to give her little service girl a bit of time to clean her up properly and fix her undergarments, but now she directed a command down at her. "Well done, my dear. You may come out now."

"Da, mem." Alina scooted out from beneath the table and hopped to her feet, Darjeeling's pussy juice still fresh on her face.

"And you as well, Pekoe." Darjeeling was expecting Klara to inform Orange Pekoe she could come back out now, but seeing as how she was still incapacitated, she took it upon herself to do so.

"Thank you, Commander," Pekoe said. Like Alina, she also had fresh pussy juice splattering her face when she stood up.

"Oh, dear. How about you two help one another clean up?" Darjeeling offered, gesturing to the two younger girls, then bringing her hands together.

Alina and Pekoe locked eyes. Simultaneously, they seemed to realize the same thing. Orange Pekoe had a chance to taste her beloved Darjeeling again, and Alina had the chance to taste the unspeakably gorgeous Klara.

"Yes, Commander!"

"Da, mem!"

Almost comically fast, the two of them agreed to Darjeeling's suggestion and moved quickly around the table. They embraced as soon as they reached one another, sharing a deep kiss and exploring with their tongues as if trying to collect all the remaining taste of the girl the other had been licking. Afterwards, they began fiercely licking each other's face, cleaning every last inch of it.

The girls still seated at the table laughed haughtily at this display.

"I think they like each other," Darjeeling said playfully.

"It is like watching cats lick each other clean," Nonna commented, still holding Rosehip captive between her thighs.

The erotic display of the two younger girls licking pussy juice off of each other's face was getting to Assam. Her amused laughter soon turned to moaning. Surges of pleasure shot through her body with the help of Nina's oral service. Lurching forward to put her hands on the table for balance, she accidentally knocked her tea cup over, spilling what little remained of its contents. "Ohhh, god yes!" she cried, eyes shut tightly. "Mmmm…"

Darjeeling and Nonna watched with perverse interest, then shared a look, smiling with amusement. Then they turned their attention back to Pekoe and Alina who were just finishing up their cleanup duties.

"Come here, darling," Darjeeling offered to Pekoe, holding up a handkerchief. The younger girl eagerly stepped towards her, and Darjeeling began wiping the saliva off of her face. "You did very well, my dear," she said. "Would you care for some tea?" After cleaning Pekoe's face, Darjeeling reached for a spare teacup from the center of the table.

"Thank you, Commander," Pekoe said as she accepted the cup, allowing Darjeeling to pour the tea for her.

Nonna, still having her way with Rosehip, was not feeling as kind and generous as Darjeeling. Instead, she snapped her fingers to get Alina's attention, then gestured towards the door. "Ostav' nas," she said. "Return to your sensha-do duties, tovarishch."

Alina looked disappointed that she wouldn't get to stay until the end, but she nodded her obedience. "Da, podrazkomandir." She turned and left, fixing her clothing on her way out.

Beneath Assam, Nina had just finished pulling the older girl's panties and tights back up. Scooting out from beneath the table, Nina awkwardly found her balance and stood up straight.

"Well done, girl," Assam said, reaching out to slap Nina's ass.

"Eep!" Nina cried in surprise. "Oh, um, thank you!"

Assam nodded, smirking smugly at her. Then she pointed at her spilled teacup. "Now clean up your mess."

"Da," Nina said quickly, moving to grab a napkin, then bending over the table to wipe it clean.

Klara placed an elbow on the table, leaning forward to rest her chin in her hand as she took a moment to look over her underclassman. "You are so cute, Nina," she said. "I would love to have you in my tank."

Nina smiled a little at the compliment, still feeling somewhat nervous. "Spasibo, tovarishch."

"Oh yes, I have to agree. She just might be the cutest girl on your team," Assam said.

Nonna and Klara synchronously turned their heads to glare at Assam. "Do not insult the great Katyusha by speaking such lies," Nonna said.

Assam flinched at the sudden reaction from the two girls. "I-I see. My apologies…"

Nonna nodded, then turned to dismiss Nina. "Ostav' nas, tovarishch."

Nina nodded her acceptance as she finished wiping the table, then turned and hurried to leave.

"Ugh, will you hurry up and cum already?" came Rosehip's annoyed voice from beneath the table. "I wanna get the fuck out of here."

"Quit bitching and do your job," Nonna said sternly, once again grabbing Rosehip by the hair and forcing her mouth back to work.

"I apologize for my subordinate's outburst. We have all the time in the world," Darjeeling said, stirring her tea. "Please do not feel the need to rush on our account."

"Nyet," Nonna said. "I wish I had the time to have more fun with this one, but we really should finish things here before Katyusha wakes up from her nap." She glanced at Klara, who nodded in agreement.

"I will go check on komandir," Klara said, standing up. "It was nice meeting you," she said to the St. Gloriana girls on the other side of the table before walking away and exiting the room.

Despite enduring the pleasure of another girl's tongue for longer than any of her cohorts, Nonna was now beginning to feel the pressure building. "Faster!" she barked at Rosehip, squeezing her thighs around her head a little harder. Rosehip's obvious complaining came out too muffled to understand.

"That's it," Darjeeling encouraged Rosehip, although it wasn't clear if she could hear her at the moment. "Take her all the way to the brink of pleasure, and beyond."

Nonna moaned happily. "Good, good, keep going, da, horosho!" A long, drawn-out moan followed as Nonna's orgasm finally took her. Her back stiffened for a few seconds before her whole body relaxed again, settling back into her chair.

As soon as she was free from the Russian girl's thighs, Rosehip scooted back and spit all of Nonna's pussy juice onto the floor. She coughed a few times before sliding out from under the table. "Finally," she declared angrily. "God, it felt like she was fixin' to kill me down there." As she got to her feet, she saw Orange Pekoe holding out a handkerchief for her. "Gimme that," she said without an ounce of gratitude, snatching it out of the other girl's hand and wiping her face as fast as she could.

"Now, darling," Darjeeling began. "I will overlook your earlier disobedience since you still managed to perform your duties, but you mustn't act in such a way next time. It reflects poorly on me and on St. Gloriana."

"Yeah, yeah," Rosehip said, tossing the used handkerchief back to Pekoe. "Bloody hell, I can't wait to be a sixth form. I should be the one telling bitches to pleasure me."

Assam, perhaps feeling somewhat empathetic for once due to having been in Rosehip's position the previous year, stood up and walked around the table to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know what will cheer you up. How about we go play with some maids? I'll let you use my toys," she offered.

Rosehip's face lit up with sadistic excitement. "Hell yeah! That's more like it," she hastily agreed.

Assam turned to Nonna and gave her a slight bow. "Thank you for your hospitality. We shall take our leave now," she said. Then she turned to Darjeeling. "Care to join us, Commander?"

"Not quite yet, my dear," she said. "I still have business with Pravda's commander. You may go with them, Pekoe."

"Yes, Commander," Orange Pekoe agreed. Along with Assam and Rosehip, she exited the room, leaving Darjeeling alone with Nonna.

"Katyusha shall be along momentarily," Nonna said, checking the time.

"Excellent," Darjeeling said. "I have been looking forward to seeing her again."

Nonna smiled. "Until then, tell me about this Miho Nishizumi."

[Horizontal line]

"Tolle! To make this cave in such a short time…" Erwin stated with genuine awe as she crawled into the snow cave Yukari had dug out in only a few minutes.

"Es war nicht so schwer," Yukari replied, trying to be humble. "The snow packs pretty well, and I happened to have the right equipment."

"Nein. Always being prepared for any situation you might find yourself in - that's amazing," Erwin continued with her praise.

"Ah," Yukari said, holding up the shovel she'd used to dig the snow cave. "This is actually the first time I've ever gotten a chance to use this scoop."

Erwin laughed. "Is that so? I've got all sorts of military equipment I've never had cause to use, too. I didn't bring much of it, though. What else do you have on you?" she asked with curiosity.

"Oh!" Yukari's face lit up at the invitation to show off her arsenal. "Let's see, I've got…" Reaching into her pockets, she began pulling out whatever she could find. "A foldable mat, a heating lantern, some hot cocoa mix…"

"Ah, schön. I'll get those set up," Erwin offered, reaching for the items Yukari had laid out in front of her.

"Hmm, what else?" Yukari continued, reaching into her other pockets. "Oh! Bandaids, sewing kit, Swiss Army knife, handcuffs…"

Erwin's ears perked up at that last one and she shot Yukari a curious side glance while she set up the lantern. She could think of a few good uses for those...

"Ah," Yukari went on. "And a Stielhandgranate."

"Ach du lieber!" Erwin exclaimed, recoiling in surprise when she saw Yukari pull out the potato masher-shaped grenade. "You just carry that around with you all the time?! Why?"

"Because my Schießbecher is too big to fit in my pocket," Yukari said as if that explained everything. "Oh! And to go along with the other cold weather stuff I showed you earlier, I also have glove warmers, ice traction cleats, and lip balm!" She excitedly laid out the last few items and looked to Erwin for approval.

Erwin laughed good-naturedly as she started making the hot cocoa. "Fantastisch. As expected of Guderian."

Yukari beamed with pride when she heard Erwin refer to her by the soul name she'd been gifted. Then she cleared her throat and put on a faux-serious face, slipping into character. "Ja. I've dealt with the Russian winter enough to have learned a trick or two." She spoke with a deep voice and an exaggerated German accent.

Yukari's playful impression amused Erwin, who put on her trademark cocky smile. "To be honest, I'd take the deserts of North Africa any day," she said with a glance at the blizzard raging outside the entrance of their snow cave.

"Mm, mm," Yukari nodded sagely. "But then, of course, you'd once again be hindered by those incompetent Italiener."

Erwin laughed. "It doesn't matter if we're held back by Russian winter or Italian incompetence. We were doomed from the start when we chose to follow a madman with a funny mustache."

There was a pause, then Erwin and Yukari burst out laughing together.

"I must say, Frau Akiyama, I rather enjoy having someone to converse with auf Deutsch," Erwin said, handing Yukari a cup of hot cocoa.

"Ja, wirklich," Yukari agreed, accepting the cup and scooting closer to the lantern on the mat. "Does anyone else on the Hippo Team speak Deutsch?"

Erwin took a sip and leaned back, tilting her head up. "Well, Caesar knows a little. More than I know Italian, anyway. Oryou and Saemonza have picked up some common phrases, but we usually speak Japanese or English when we're together."

Yukari nodded. "We speak Japanese on the Anglerfish Team as well," she said. "But sometimes Frau Nishizumi and I speak Deutsch when it's just the two of us…"

"Hmmm…?" Erwin noticed the dreamy look on Yukari's face as she mentioned her alone time with her commander. Her smug look returning to her face, she leaned in towards Yukari. "You und Frau Oberkommandante are close, are you?"

"Eh…?" Yukari nervously averted her eyes, unsure how much she should say about the 'private activities' of the Anglerfish Team. "Well, yeah. Of course we are! We're a team, after all."

"Oh? Is that so?" Erwin got on her hands and knees and crawled towards Yukari, causing Yukari to lean back as their faces became uncomfortably close. "But you two must be a little… extra close, hmm?"

Yukari shifted in her seat, scratching the back of her head nervously. "Well, we, uh, we, uh…"

Erwin locked eyes with Yukari, a mere inch between their faces as she stared deeply into her soul. Then, all of a sudden, Erwin burst out laughing, throwing her head back and clutching her sides. "You're totally nailing Miho!" she declared. "Oh, you little suck-up!"

"Hey!" Yukari said, offended. "It isn't like that! I really admire Frau Nishizumi!"

"Relax," Erwin said once her laughter died down, placing a hand on Yukari's shoulder. "I'm just giving you a hard time. But please, tell me…" As she spoke, her hand traced Yukari's shoulder up her neck to the side of her face. Her natural confident smirk had returned, and her eyes seemed to demand honesty. "What is Frau Oberkommandante like in bed?"

Yukari smiled. For an instant, she was excited to tell Erwin all about it. She wanted nothing more than to gush over how beautiful Miho was and how tender she was as a lover. But then, she thought better of it, realizing Miho probably wouldn't appreciate her blabbing about the things they do when they're alone. "Ehhh… It's kinda personal, so…"

"Heh." Erwin let out an amused laugh. Without another thought, her hand traced back down to Yukari's shoulder and shoved her back against the wall. "I think I can guess which one of you is on top, at least," she said, moving forward to straddle Yukari's lap with little resistance.

Yukari felt a surge of excitement down in her loins from being handled so roughly. Erwin had her pinned, but she made no effort to free herself. "N-Nein, we don't really do it like that…" she began to explain truthfully, but she was interrupted. She suddenly felt Erwin's lips against hers, the other girl's tongue forcefully invading her mouth. Her eyes shot open wide in surprise, but she soon gave in and went along with it.

Erwin pulled back with a satisfying smooch sound. "I don't believe that for a second," she stated. "She may have changed schools, but she's a Schwarzwaldgipfel girl at heart. And if the stories about ihre Schwester have any truth to them… Well, I'm betting it runs in the family."

Yukari closed her eyes for a moment, whimpering helplessly as she felt Erwin's hands exploring her body. The other girl's hands were soft, but her grip was firm, and Yukari felt a little flash of heat at the point of contact every time Erwin gave her a generous groping. When Yukari opened her eyes, she saw her jacket buttons popping open one after the other as Erwin swiftly made her way down her chest. "Are you sure we should…"

"Shhhh…" Erwin pressed a finger to Yukari's lips. "I know it's cold," she said, glancing at the snow still falling outside the cave entrance. "But don't worry. I know just the thing to keep you nice and warm…" Without waiting for further invitation, Erwin pressed her lips against Yukari's again. Yukari didn't put up any more of a fight than she did last time, and she began kissing her back while Erwin's hands deftly unbuttoned both of their jackets. Afterwards, Erwin leaned back for a moment and sat up straight so she could pull her jacket off before reaching down to remove her undershirt as well.

"Wow," Yukari said, letting slip her immediate reaction. Even with her bra still on, Erwin was clearly way more stacked than Yukari had thought. The bulky German officer's jacket she usually wore hid her true bust pretty well.

Erwin lifted an eyebrow curiously. With haste, she pulled Yukari's jacket off, then allowed her to lift her arms up so she could pull her shirt off over her head. "Heh." Erwin smirked at the sight of Yukari's comparatively flat chest.

Self-consciously, Yukari crossed her arms over her chest, blushing with humiliation. "You don't have to rub it in…"

With more roughness than Yukari was expecting, Erwin grabbed her wrists and forced her to move her arms out of the way, pinning them to the ground. "Relax," Erwin said, unsnapping Yukari's bra and letting her modest tits fall free. "Nothing wrong with these." She gave each of Yukari's breasts a quick smack to emphasize her point.

"Ow!" Yukari shouted in pain, but at the same time, her body writhed in arousal, which only served to heighten the sensation as her crotch ended up grinding against Erwin's due to how she was straddling her.

"Mmm, like that, Schlampe?" Erwin leaned forward and put both hands back on Yukari's chest, happily fondling her. She couldn't help but want to see how Yukari would react, and she loved the strained expression on the other girl's face as she tried to handle the growing heat building within her. "How about this?"

"Ow!" Yukari shouted again before letting out a quiet moan. Erwin had pinched her nipples rather suddenly. It wasn't something she was used to from her time with Miho, although Saori and Hana were prone to do it from time to time. Pretty much none of this felt like her usual 'post-practice activities,' but it was turning her on all the same.

"Your little tits are so fun to play with," Erwin remarked. "But if you're so impressed with mine…" She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, letting it fall away. The audible gasp and the look of amazement in Yukari's eyes only made Erwin's smug grin grow larger. "Why don't you have some fun with mine, too?"

Yukari could only watch as Erwin leaned forward, smothering her with her breasts. Without even thinking, she followed her immediate urges, reaching her arms up around Erwin to pull her in closer and rub her face into those spectacular tits.

"Heheh, I figured you'd like 'em," Erwin said. "I'm much bigger than Frau Nishizumi, aren't I?"

Yukari didn't much care for the shot at her beloved Miho, but she was too drunk on lust to complain. Instead, she wrapped her lips around one of Erwin's boobs and started sucking, even biting down a little when she got a bit too into it.

"Ooh!" Erwin was startled by the sudden roughness on her end. "Certainly getting into it now, huh?" Shifting her position and sliding to the side, she planted her knee in between Yukari's legs, then slowly pushed it forward up Yukari's skirt.

"Ahh!" Yukari moaned, her mouth falling away from Erwin's tits.

"You make such cute sounds," Erwin said. "Does Miho do this to you? Is this what she gets to hear nightly after practice? Or while your team is waiting around in the Panzer IV?" As she spoke, Erwin moved her thigh up and down, rubbing against Yukari's sensitive, panty-covered pussy.

"Mmmm… Ohhh… Please…" Yukari continued to moan as Erwin teased her. The heat in her loins had reached the point that it was impossible to ignore. She didn't care about correcting Erwin's assumptions or denying her accusations. More than anything else at the moment, she just wanted get fucked.

"Hmm?" Erwin said coyly. "This isn't enough for you, is it, Schlampe?" Sliding off of Yukari completely, Erwin knelt beside her and reached up her skirt. Yukari eagerly complied, straightening her legs so Erwin could yank her panties off. When she did, she held them up, noticing the camo pattern on them. Erwin grinned. "I like your style." Yukari seemed too horny to really pay attention to Erwin's compliment, so she tossed the panties haphazardly into the cave with the rest of the clothing she'd discarded. Without any build up, she shoved her hand back up Yukari's skirt.

"Ohhhhh FUCK! Ohhh…" Yukari's moaning immediately became louder as she felt Erwin jam several fingers up her pussy, frigging her rapidly.

"Yes, yes, that's good…" While her fingers went to work, Erwin lied down beside Yukari and began whispering words of encouragement into the clearly less-experienced girl's ear. "I want you to cum for me. I'm gonna make you feel so good, you're gonna be coming back for more every single day…"

Yukari's body was convulsing in too much pleasure to form words. Complete forgetting that they were behind enemy lines and Pravda's patrolling sentries could hear them at any time, she moaned and screamed as loudly as she wanted, her need to get off overpowering all other thoughts.

"What about this, then? Does Miho do you like this?" Erwin asked. "Am I better than her? I bet I am…" Still fingering Yukari, Erwin stopped whispering for a moment so she could lick down the side of the other girl's face, tasting her latest conquest. She kept going until she was practically chewing on her neck, all while Yukari continued to moan and hump back against Erwin's hand.

It was clear the Yukari had grown desperate for a release. However, every time she got close, Erwin seemed to sense it and slow down just enough to keep her on the edge. Then, as she felt her orgasm building once again, she expected Erwin to slow down, but she didn't. Yukari began moaning more excitedly than before, thinking that this was the moment. "Yes… Yes… Please! YES!" But just as she was about to cum, Erwin's fingers suddenly pulled out of her entirely. Yukari let out an anguished, needy moaned. "W-Why did you stop?" she whined in frustration.

"Because you're my bitch now," Erwin stated simply. As she spoke, she shifted her position on the ground so she could unceremoniously pull off her own skirt. Her German flag-patterned, bikini-style panties quickly followed, leaving her with nothing on other than her boots and her trademark German officer's hat. "Frau Oberkommandante can have you back when I'm finished, but this doesn't end until I've had my fun."

Yukari moaned and ran her hands through her fluffy hair in frustration. "But I was right there! Can't you just finish me? Please?"

"Relax," Erwin said casually, yanking Yukari's skirt off of her. "You're still gonna have fun." She took a moment to run her hand up and down Yukari's now fully exposed leg. "So soft," she said appraisingly, pinching and groping to her heart's content. Yukari let out a weak little whine in response. Erwin chuckled. "Miho's little puppy is so cute when she begs." She took a deep breath and sighed, smirking as she shook her head. "Alright, let's get back to it," she said, giving Yukari two quick slaps on the side of her thigh. "Turn over, Schlampe. On all fours. Stick that cute little ass out for me."

Thinking Erwin was going to give her what she was asking for, Yukari hurriedly complied, scrambling to get into doggystyle position.

"Good bitch," Erwin praised, sliding over on her knees behind Yukari. She immediately clapped both her hands down onto Yukari's ass, eliciting a surprised yelp at the sudden sting of pain. Her hands didn't leave Yukari's ass, instead clamping down and getting a good grope in. "Mmm, my oh my, that's nice," Erwin murmured in approval, enjoying the feel of Yukari's firm bubble butt. "Mein Gott, I wish I had my toys with me," she said, letting her hands travel up the small of Yukari's back as she scooted closer to her. "You look so fuckable in this position…"

"Ah!" Yukari let out another little surprised yelp when she felt Erwin's body smack against hers. With a slow rhythm, the other girl began humping against her as if she were fucking her with a strap-on.

"It would be so fun to rail you like this…" Erwin mused, wondering which toys she would use on her back on the ship. She paused for a second, then laughed to herself as a crazy idea past through her mind. "And before you ask, no, I'm not gonna fuck you with that potato masher you had on you."

Yukari's eyes went wide. She craned her head to look over at the stick grenade lying in a pile of her belongings on the other side of the cave. "Well, can you f-fuck me with something else? Please?" she quietly begged.

"Hmm?" Erwin said, acting coy again. She slid her hands along Yukari's body and grabbed her hips before thrusting her body against her once again. "You really are desperate, aren't you, Schlampe? Mmm… You should come by our place once we get back to the ship. Me and the girls will give you the proper fucking a bitch like you deserves."

With their bodies still clapping together with no means of penetration, Erwin continued to simulate sex from behind her. Every time Yukari felt the other girl's body smack against her ass, she let out another whimpering moan, getting hornier and hornier as this went on. "Ohhhh… Please… Just fuck me…"

"Heh." Erwin smirked, then lifted her hand and gave Yukari a hard slap on the ass. "Oh, I will," she said breathily. She leaned forward, pressing her bare tits against Yukari's bare back. "Beg for it one last time, and I'll do it," Erwin whispered into her ear. "I wanna hear you say, 'I'm a desperate, horny little slut. Please let me cum, Frau Erwin.' Can you do that for me, my good little bitch?"

"Ohhh, mein Gott," Yukari moaned. She was too horny to care about humiliating herself at this point. The only hesitation she had came from the fear that Erwin was simply teasing her again and she wouldn't really let her get off. But her sweet release appeared to be just over the horizon, so she readily complied. "Please," she moaned. "I'm a desperate, horny little slut. Please let me cum, Frau Erwin." Yukari shut her eyes, praying that the other girl would make good on her promise.

"Hmm…" Erwin did as Yukari expected at first, pretending to mull it over for a moment as her hands continued to wander over Yukari's body, grabbing and pawing at whatever she wanted. But then, Yukari's prayers were answered. "Okay!" With just as much vigor as before, Erwin suddenly slipped several fingers up Yukari's pussy, fingering her hard.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!" Yukari moaned. There was no more teasing, no more foreplay, no more dancing around the edge. Yukari was hornier than she'd been in a very long time, and Erwin was working her hardest to get her off then and there. "Yes! Yes! YES! Ohhhhhh!" Within a minute, Yukari felt her coveted orgasm wash over her. She shuddered, her knees and elbows wobbling. Her mind went completely blank with pleasure and she collapsed, falling to the ground and passing out.

She awoke sometime later to Erwin's smug face staring down at her. Apparently while she'd been out, Erwin had cuddled up with her on a bed of discarded clothing with their jackets draped over them.

"Guten Morgen," Erwin said. "Feeling better now?"

"Mhmm," Yukari nodded in affirmation, smiling blissfully. Despite the blizzard still raging outside, she felt warm and relaxed. "Vielen Dank."

"Any time," Erwin said. Reaching to the side, she picked up two fresh cups of hot cocoa she'd made with Yukari's equipment. "Here," she said, offering one to Yukari.

A bright smile lit up Yukari's face as she sat up next to Erwin and accepted the cup. The two of them sat side by side for a moment, sipping away at their hot cocoa. "That was fun," Yukari said eventually.

"Sure was," Erwin agreed.

"...So, can I really come by your team's place sometime? And do this again? With all of you?" Yukari asked somewhat meekly.

"Of course!" Erwin declared. "Bring your whole team, if you like. We'll make an evening of it!"

Yukari smiled as her mind raced. Saori would be up for it, no question. Hana would agree if Saori did. Mako wouldn't mind either way as long as someone got her off. And Miho… Well, Miho always got into it once she got horny enough. "Alright," Yukari said with a nod. "I look forward to it, Frau Matsumoto."

Erwin laughed. "Eager to return the favor, are you?"

Yukari nodded enthusiastically before gulping down the rest of her hot cocoa.

"Good," Erwin said. With a smirk, she tossed off the jacket she'd been using as a blanket, once again exposing her naked body. With one hand, she gestured down to her pussy. "Get to it, then."

[Horizontal line]

"There's a T-34 and 85 over there," Sodoko pointed out, spotting two of Pravda's tanks in the distance.

"85…" Mako muttered as she took note of the observation, trudging through the snow alongside Sodoko.

"There's a Molotov in the back over there," Sodoko went on.

"There's no tank with that name, Sodoko," Mako corrected her, no less deadpan than usual.

Sodoko made a sound of annoyance, turning towards Mako. "I just made a small mistake, okay?" Never wanting to lose to a lazy rule-breaker like Mako, Sodoko felt the need to defend herself, even though Mako didn't seem to care enough to judge her for her mistake. "Anyway, it's not a Molotov, it's a Stalin 2."

"A JS-2…" Mako muttered again, writing the info down in her notebook.

"Why do I have to be on your team?" Sodoko asked, the irritation in her voice obvious.

Mako looked up from her notebook for the first time in the conversation. "It's because we both have 20/10 vision, Sodoko."

Sodoko made another sound of annoyance. She was beginning to suspect Mako was calling her by her nickname whenever she got the chance just to bug her. "Yeah, well, you're Reizei Mako, so I'm shortening that to 'Remako,' and calling you that!" Sodoko quickly knelt down and scooped up a handful of snow, hastily fashioning it into a snowball as she stood back up. "Remako!" she repeated angrily, tossing the snowball at Mako.

"Mm." Mako's face showed no reaction as she lazily allowed herself to fall to the side in order to dodge the incoming snow projectile, dropping to the ground in the process. Sodoko's snowball ended up continuing past her and hitting a tree, shaking it enough to cause more snow to fall from its branches.

"Vrag zamechen!"

"Tam!" Two of Pravda's girls could be heard calling out to their teammates, evidently overhearing all the noise Sodoko was making.

Mako and Sodoko looked in the direction of the voices and saw two Russian girls coming towards them. "We're getting out of here, Sodoko," Mako stated plainly as they took off running. Although nothing changed about her blank manner of speaking, it was clear at this point she was repeating Sono Midoriko's nickname just to annoy her.

"They found us!" Sodoko shouted in a panic as she ran. "Oh, over there's a Cuhvuh-2!" Even while fleeing, she was too dutiful to give up on their scouting mission.

"Kah-Veh-2…" Mako took note, also seeing no reason to shirk their responsibilities. She kept running as she wrote, but she wasn't running for long before she heard Sodoko scream from behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw one of the Pravda girls had tackled Sodoko to the ground while the other continued to pursue her.

"Yamero! Get off of me, you-" Sodoko's complaining was cut short as her face was shoved into the snow. The Russian girl proceeded to deftly tie her hands behind her back.

Mako considered going back for her, but the steely gaze of the girl chasing after her made her decide to turn her head forward and run faster. However, as a lazy girl with low blood pressure versus a Russian in the snow, she stood no chance, and soon found herself tackled to the ground just as her annoying frenemy had been.

"Don't move!" Mako's attacker ordered her, keeping her pinned as she bound her hands.

"Hai," Mako responded. Not moving was something she enjoyed doing anyway.

"Let me go, you delinquent!" Sodoko demanded as her captor yanked her to her feet. "This is against the rules!"

"Zatknis', yaposhka," the girl responded. With a harsh shove to Sodoko's back, she forced her to start walking back in the direction they'd come from. "Get moving."

"You too," Mako's captor ordered. She tried to pull Mako to her feet, but Mako simply went limp and allowed herself to fall back to the ground. "I said get up!"

"Don't wanna," Mako said.

"Ugh." The Pravda girl rolled her eyes, then bent over to lift Mako up and toss her over her shoulder. She turned and followed her cohort, carrying her prisoner like a sack of potatoes.

After a short trudge through the snow, they arrived at a cabin with a tank parked outside of it. The girl pulling Sodoko along with her pushed the door open, then shoved the still-complaining prisoner inside. Sodoko yelled in surprise, the sudden force of the shove causing her to lose her balance and fall to her ass on the cabin floor. Mako's captor soon followed her inside, dumping Mako haphazardly on the ground beside Sodoko.

"Reizei-san!" Sodoko called. "Are you alright?"

"Hai hai," Mako lazily responded, choosing to remain sprawled on the floor without sitting up.

The Pravda girls shut the door behind them. "Now what?" one of them asked.

"Go ask Katyusha," the second one responded.

"What if she's still napping?"

"Then ask Nonna."

The first girl nodded, then exited the cabin.

"Now you listen to me," Sodoko said, trying to sound as authoritative as she could while sitting on the floor with her hands tied behind her back. "You're not allowed to do this. Let us go this instant, or I'll report you to your school's disciplinary committee!"

The Pravda girl sighed in annoyance. "Is she always like this?" she asked, directing the question to Mako.

"Mhmm," Mako responded in the affirmative.

"Hey!" Sodoko said indignantly. "Who's side are you on, Reizei-san?"

A minute later, the cabin door opened again. However, instead of Pravda's loli commander Katyusha, in walked the tall and icy-gazed subcommander, Nonna. The Pravda girl in the room stood at attention anyway. "Return to your post," Nonna ordered her. "I will handle prisoners." The other girl nodded and left the cabin.

The menacing sound of Nonna's boots echoed as she walked across the cabin and pulled up a chair. Taking a seat, she stared down at Mako and Sodoko, letting the gripping silence hold over the room for a moment longer.

"L-Listen," Sodoko said, putting on a brave face. "Let us go this instant. Holding us here like this is against the rules."

"You must be new to this sport," Nonna correctly surmised. "I can do what I wish with you, provided I'm not firing on you directly while you're outside of your tank."

"Grr…" Sodoko looked to Mako for confirmation on that, but she seemed to be spaced out now.

"Besides," Nonna continued. "You may have information about our formation now. I cannot simply let spies go free if doing so would decrease Pravda's chances of victory. So, you shall remain here until match is over."

"You can't do that!" Sodoko shouted. "Our team needs us. You have no right to keep us here against our will. I demand you let us free this instant!"

Nonna smirked, as if Sodoko's belief that she had any power whatsoever at the moment was amusing to her. "Your friend has quite the mouth on her," she said, turning to Mako.

"I'll say," Mako agreed. "The only time I can ever get her to shut up is when she's eating my pussy."

"Reizei-san!" Sodoko shouted indignantly.

Nonna raised her eyebrows at this unexpected development. "Is that so? I did not realized we had captured Ooarai's team slut."

"No! That's not it at all!" Sodoko insisted. "It's not like I do it because I like it or anything! I can't convince Mako to go to class on time and not sleep during school any other way. It's strictly for the sake of fulfilling my duty as an officer of the Public Morals Committee!"

"Hmm?" Nonna once again smirked in amusement. "I am no Public Morals Committee member, but I would guess lewd activities are frowned upon on school grounds, no?"

"Ehh?" Sodoko's face was flustered, and she turned to Mako with a furious glare. "Look what you made me say!" She took a moment to struggle with her binds, but had no luck slipping out of them. "You better not tell anyone about this!" she told Nonna. "It's unladylike to reveal another lady's secrets."

"Well, perhaps we can come to arrangement, then." Nonna stood up, taking a few menacing steps toward Sodoko, causing her to stop trying to escape her bonds as she froze up in fear. "I will gladly keep your secrets, so long as you keep mine."

"You mean your formation?" Sodoko inquired, assuming Nonna was trying to bribe them into not delivering their scouting report.

Nonna shook her head. "Nyet."

"What… What secrets are you talking about, then?" Sodoko asked, unsure what dirt she supposedly had on the Russian girl.

"I do not know," Nonna said, squatting down to bring herself face-to-face with the kneeling Japanese girl. "I haven't done anything... yet."

Sodoko's eyes opened wide in terror as Nonna reached forward and placed a hand on her chest, traveling upwards to cup her chin. "W-What are you doing?" Sodoko asked in a panic, falling back onto her ass and scrambling to push herself away from the terrifying enemy officer.

Nonna chuckled and stood back up. "This prolonged stalemate is boring. Until Katyusha's time limit has been reached, I need to do something to keep me entertained." Nonna's lips curled into a menacing smile as she locked eyes with Sodoko. "And what better way to pass time than by breaking in my mouthy prisoner?"

Sodoko's horror only increased. "No! Absolutely not! That has got to be against the rules!"

"Will you let us return to our teammates after you're done?" Mako asked, clearly not sharing Sodoko's trepidation.

Nonna looked at her, then put her hand to her chin and considered it. "Yes," she eventually decided. "I shall release you at end of time limit. I doubt you will make it back to your base in time for your scouting report to be useful, but perhaps that possibility will make things more interesting."

"That doesn't matter!" Sodoko asserted. "This isn't about that. You can't really expect-"

"Shut up and get it over with," Mako told her.

"You're only saying that because you're not the one who's about to get violated, Reizei-san!" Sodoko replied.

"Fine, then," Nonna interjected. "I shall make it fair and have my way with both of you."

Mako hesitated, apparently deciding she wasn't totally onboard with the idea now. "Sodoko's the one who's been mouthing off," she pointed out, trying to weasel her way out of the situation she'd found herself in.

"Nope! Too late!" Sodoko said. "We agree to your terms," she told Nonna.

"Ehh?" Mako made the face she always made whenever someone mentioned ghosts or having to wake up early.

"Hah!" Sodoko smiled smugly. "How do you like it, Reizei-san? Not so funny now, is it?"

"Horosho," Nonna said. "Now, who to start with?" As she thought aloud, her hungry eyes looked both her prisoners up and down.

Mako and Sodoko both froze up in terror now. "Do it to Sodoko," Mako insisted.

"No! Do it to Reizei-san!" Sodoko argued.

Nonna chuckled. "I know how to settle this," she said, stepping over to a row of cabinets on the wall. She opened one up and fished out a bag, which she then placed over on the desk at the end of the cabin. Unzipping the bag, she reached inside and rifled around for a moment. When she found what she was looking for, she smiled to herself and pulled it out. Mako and Sodoko's eyes opened wide in fear as Nonna lifted up a rather mean-looking strap-on. "My friends from St. Gloriana like to play games. They gave me some ideas," she said, stepping back towards her prisoners. "Here is what you will do. You will take turns sucking this for me," she said, squeezing the dildo in her hand and rubbing it up and down to emphasize her point. "Pretend like you're doing it for your boyfriend. Whoever does it more convincingly wins. Loser gets fucked."

Mako and Sodoko shared a look. Neither of them had any experience with boys, although neither of them knew whether or not the other did. Regardless, they had no time to gather their thoughts or complain, because they soon became distracted by Nonna discarding her skirt.

Beneath her skirt, she wore see-through black pantyhose, revealing the elegant white panties she wore underneath. The sight made both Mako and Sodoko blush as they stared more than they should have. Nonna took notice of their reaction, and it only served to further her confidence. With practiced ease, she slipped on the sex toy and stepped up to Sodoko. "You first," she declared, grabbing her by the hair and pulling, forcing her to sit up on her knees.

"Ah!" Sodoko yelped as she was yanked into position. In an instant, she had found herself staring down the length of a massive fake cock. Her eyes bugged out of her head as she imagined trying to fit that scary thing down her throat. It seemed like an insane proposition. "Um… Okay. H-Here I go…" Keeping in mind the goal was to pretend she was doing it to pleasure her partner, she slowly brought her lips to the tip of it, giving it a wet little kiss. She hesitated for a moment, shooting a cautious glance up at the comparatively giant girl standing over her.

Nonna merely smirked down at her in response. "Keep going," she encouraged her with a tone of sake gentleness. Although she spoke warmly, it was clearly an order with a not-so-subtle threat behind it.

Sodoko nodded, opening her mouth wide. Moving slowly again, she tried to take the head of the thick fake cock into her mouth. She managed to get only about an inch down before she got stuck. Already, she was out of ideas. Whimpering pathetically, she began bobbing her head up and down on the inch of cock she'd managed to take, hoping that would be enough to satisfy her 'lover.'

"That's not how you do it, Sodoko," Mako bluntly pointed out.

Hearing Mako's lazy voice immediately irritated Sodoko. She pulled off of Nonna's strap-on, making a wet slurping and popping sound as she did. "And just how would you know that, Reizei-san? You shouldn't be fraternizing with boys! And other thing, you- Mhwmmhmwhm!"

Nonna decided to interrupt Sodoko's little rant by shoving her fake dick back in her mouth. Grabbing the back of the struggling girl's head, she thrust as hard as she could, quickly overcoming the barrier that had stopped the inexperienced girl before. "It does not matter if you are servicing pussy or cock," Nonna explained. "Never take your mouth off until deed is done."

In seconds, it became immediately apparent that Sodoko was in way over her head. Her jaw and her throat hurt from the long, thick invader ramming its way down her gullet, choking her with every thrust. She fought to pull back again, but Nonna felt this and held her firmly in place while she fucked her face. With her hands still tied behind her back, Sodoko was completely helpless and at the mercy of the ruthless Russian girl. Begging was useless as all that came out were muffled moans, so she looked up at Nonna with pleading eyes, hoping she'd take pity on her.

"Hmm." Nonna smirked, ceasing her merciless attack for a moment. Still maintaining her firm grip on Sodoko's hair, she pulled the frail Japanese girl off of her fake cock. The other girl immediately began coughing and sputtering, saliva and tears running down her face. Nonna could tell the annoying little bitch was gearing up to start shouting again after she finished catching her breath, so she tilted Sodoko's head back and began smacking her face with the strap-on, catching the increasingly indignant girl by surprise. "Pathetic," Nonna spat. "Have you no men in Ooarai?"

"It's not my fault!" Sodoko began. "I can't just-" She was interrupted by a sharp slap to the face.

"I did not say to speak," Nonna declared firmly. "Now, try again. Do it yourself this time. Lick it up and down first."

Sodoko stared up at the other girl in horror, but nodded her compliance after a moment. Trying to ignore the soreness she felt all over, she leaned forward and stuck her tongue out, pressing it against Nonna's dildo. She closed her eyes and licked it up and down, as if it were a popsicle, slowly from the base all the way up the shaft to the very tip. When she was finished, she did it again, and again.

"Good girl," Nonna praised. "Now get your lips on it."

Sodoko once again complied, this time pressing her lips against the shaft, licking and sucking with sloppy smooching sounds as she traveled along its length. Every inch of Sodoko's body burned with humiliation, embarrassment, and indignant fury, but she knew better to complain, so she continued to do as she was told.

"Suck it," Nonna finally ordered, after deciding Sodoko's show had become satisfactory.

Sodoko was terrified that Nonna would fuck her face again, but she stomached that fear as her lips made their way back up to the tip, wrapping around it. Bobbing her head like she'd done before, she quickly found herself an inch of the way down it again. This time, she knew she couldn't stop there. And so, squeezing her eyes tightly shut, she forced her head down further, taking another half inch, then another.

"More, shlyukha. Make me feel like you want it," Nonna commanded, smiling smugly.

Sodoko managed to get a couple more inches down, but now she was stuck again. When Nonna told her to do more, she froze. Taking what might be the last big breath she'd get for a while, she tried her best to shove Nonna's dildo down her throat. However, she got no further, and instead found herself gagging and coughing around the fake cock.

Nonna shook her head. "Pathetic. Guess I have to do everything after all." She had just enough time to savor the sight of Sodoko's eyes shooting open in a panic before grabbing the back of the smaller girl's head and once again giving her throat some thorough punishment. The sounds Sodoko made were disgusting, but they were music to Nonna's ears. There was a mix of gagging, muffled frantic pleading, and sloppy 'gak, gak, gak' noises. Nonna could tell she was choking the inexperienced cocksucker, but as much as she enjoyed doing so, it quickly became apparent that Sodoko was probably on the verge of passing out. She smirked to herself as she continued attacking her throat for a few seconds, enjoying the risk of choking her out, but not wanting to actually do so, she eventually let up.

Sodoko fell to the ground in a heap, coughing and spitting up as she writhed in her restraints. "Not impressive in the least," Nonna commented. "No man would want such a useless throat." Remembering for the first time in a while that there was a second contender in this little game of theirs, she turned to get a look at Mako. No longer lying lazily on the floor, the other Japanese girl had gotten to her knees. She had apparently been watching the proceedings with a look of amazement in her eyes - one that Nonna immediately recognized as uncontrollable lust. Her pose gave away everything. She was hunched over, rubbing her thighs together, desperate to rub her pussy, but unable to because her hands still being tied behind her back. Nonna smirked. "See something you like?"

Mako seemed to snap out of it, locking eyes with Nonna. Her gaze showed fear, but she couldn't hide her obvious lust mixed in with it.

"Your friend's performance was less than satisfactory," Nonna stated. "I hope you can do better. Otherwise, I plan to punish you both further."

Mako stared up at Nonna for another moment, then without a word, she shifted her gaze back to the monster dildo and leaned forward, taking it into her mouth. Much to the amazement of both Nonna and Sodoko, Mako took almost half of it down on her first go, sloppily spilling some built-up drool as she did. Then, with even more surprising skill, she slurped her way back up the strap-on and proceeded to sensually lick and suck it down the sides. Making her way back up to the head, she took it between her lips once again and swirled her tongue around the tip before bobbing her head back down, taking even more of it down her throat than before.

Sodoko, who was still recovering from her throat abuse, looked on in fascination. Despite herself, she couldn't help but be impressed with Mako's skill. When she realized this, she shook her head and got herself back into her Public Morals Committee mindset. "Reizei-san," she said disapprovingly, her voice a little hoarse. "And just how do you know how to do that so well?"

Mako stopped sucking and looked up at Nonna for approval. Nonna smiled, impressed that Mako knew to ask permission on top of everything else she somehow knew how to do. Since Nonna was also curious to hear the answer to Sodoko's question, she nodded her permission.

Mako slurped her way back up the fake dick, letting it go with a pop. "Saori and I watched a lot of porn together back when she was learning how to give blowjobs," she explained in her usual deadpan manner.

Sodoko furrowed her brow skeptically. "So you've never done it before?"

Mako shook her head, then went back to sucking, taking half the dildo down her throat in one go and continuing to bob her head up and down.

"Fascinating," Nonna said, genuinely impressed. "Natural cocksucking talent."

For a moment, Sodoko thought Mako must have been lying. The way she was handling Nonna's strap-on - one would think she were a pro. But then again, Reizei Mako was the girl who learned how to drive a tank flawlessly in only a few minutes just by reading the manual. If anyone could pick up pornstar-level cocksucking skills just from watching porn videos, it would be her.

Although Nonna was enjoying Mako's show of natural talent, she wanted to see her take the dildo all the way down her throat. Since the other girl was starting to slow down now that she was barely passing the halfway point, Nonna decided to take matters into her own hands. Without warning, she grabbed the back of Mako's head just as she'd done with Sodoko. However, this time, she went slow. She was still quite forceful, but she helped Mako take it further and further down her throat, bit by bit.

To her credit, Mako too it like a champ. As soon as she realized what Nonna was doing, she ceased her own efforts and allowed the Russian girl to take control of her head movements. But as she made it about three quarters of the way down the massive fake member, she finally reached her breaking point and began to struggle. Her strangled choking sounds became obvious and she tried to pull her head back, but this only made Nonna grip her head tighter, smiling sadistically.

"Did your porn not teach you about deepthroating?" Nonna asked mockingly. "I want to see you take it all, shlyukha."

Mako tried her best to hold back and suppress her retching, but as Nonna continued to shove her fake dick further and further down her throat, it was useless. With only an inch remaining, she began to choke too much to handle it. With her whole body fighting against the Russian girl, her eyes looked up at Nonna, begging for her to stop.

"Tch," Nonna made a sound of disapproval. "And here I thought you were so special." She released her hold on Mako and the other girl immediately pulled off the cock and collapsed, coughing and spitting up just as the much less talented Sodoko did earlier.

"Hah!" Sodoko said. "Not so easy, is it, Reizei-san?" Mako shot her a dirty look, but Sodoko didn't care. "Maybe try not acting so high and mighty next time, hm?"

"Silence," Nonna commanded her. "She performed much better than you did. Which means she has won, and you have lost."

Sodoko's face was blank for a second, but then she remembered what that meant. "Oh for the love of- Just, come on! You should be doing it to her, not me!" Sodoko said, gesturing to Mako with her head as she scooted across the floor away from Nonna. "She's the filthy, dirty-minded girl who's been looking at porn. Punish her!"

A curious smile spread across Nonna's face. "Did you not agree to the rules of this game?" she asked, reminding Sodoko that she was indeed the one who accepted the terms.

"I- Yeah, but-" Sodoko pursed her lips, glancing around the room rapidly as she tried to think of an excuse. When she couldn't think of a proper way to weasel her way out of the situation, she sighed. "Ugh, fine! But you better make it quick. And if you put that nasty thing in the wrong hole for even a second, you better believe I'll be taking this up with your commander, your school disciplinary committee, your-"

"Your bitching is so annoying," Nonna said, an idea coming to her. Walking back over to the cabinets lining the walls of the cabin. Rifling through them for a second, she managed to find what she was looking for. "Ah, here it is," she said, holding up a roll of duct tape.

"Excuse me? How rude! What makes you think you can say that to me? And another thing-" Sodoko began going off as Nonna advanced on her again.

"Hmm." Nonna tilted her head, another idea coming to her. "You're right. This is not enough." She turned to Mako, who was still lying in a heap and catching her breath. With no resistance from her, Nonna casually reached up the other girl's skirt and pulled her lemony-yellow panties off. With the panties and duct tape in hand, she marched over to Sodoko.

"And just what do you think you're doing with those? Give those back to Reizei-san this instant, and-" Sodoko's latest rant was interrupted as Nonna shoved Mako's panties into her mouth, followed swiftly by a length of tape being slapped down over her mouth. With her hands still tied behind her back, Sodoko had no way of removing her panty gag, so she resorted to making muffled angry sounds.

"Much better," Nonna said. Afterwards, she grabbed Sodoko by the legs, then reached up her skirt and pulled her panties off as well. "Hold still for a moment," she said to Sodoko, turning and heading back over to Mako.

"Hmm?" Mako barely had time to react as Nonna roughly shoved Sodoko's plain white schoolgirl panties into her mouth before taping it shut. Rolling her eyes, Mako accepted her fate for the time being and lied down, deciding she might as well watch the show that she knew was coming.

"Now, back to business," Nonna said. With a few heavy stomps of her boots, she walked over to Sodoko and effortlessly lifted her up, slinging her over her shoulder. Sodoko tried to give her a few angry little kicks, but it didn't amount to much as Nonna carried her over to a table and slammed her down onto it. "Don't worry. There isn't much time left in our ceasefire," Nonna said as she positioned Sodoko so her legs hung over the edge of the table. "So fortunately for you, I have little time to truly enjoy you." Nonna ran her hands up Sodoko's legs, pushing her skirt up to reveal her ass. "Not bad," she said, giving it a sharp slap. This elicited a muffled scream from Sodoko, which made Nonna smirk. "I think we've had enough foreplay already, no?" she said. "And your two slutty mouths have gotten my toy nice and wet. So…"

Sodoko froze up as she felt Nonna line up the strap-on with her pussy. She craned her neck to look over her shoulder, glaring at her disapprovingly, but this did nothing to change Nonna's mind. A second later, she felt the fake cock roughly penetrate her. This elicited more muffled sounds from her, except this time, rather than sounds of anger and annoyance, they were moans of pain and pleasure mixed together.

"Mmmm, yes," Nonna said as she began slowly thrusting with her hips. "Does that feel good, shlyukha?"

Mako, now that she was no longer the one being abused, had returned to voyeuristically watching Nonna and Sodoko's activities. Just as before, she couldn't stop herself from getting turned on by the sight. The tall Russian girl fucking the tiny Japanese girl from behind reminded Mako of the way the girls in Saori's porn videos got fucked. Just like back then, she felt a tingle in her pussy, and she wondered what it would be like to be in that girl's position. Unfortunately, her hands were not free to take care of her little problem, nor did she have Saori there to help her. And so, she resorted to desperately rubbing her thighs together, trying in vain to derive some sort of adequate satisfaction for herself.

For the next few minutes, the only sounds that filled the room were the sound of Nonna's body slapping against Sodoko's ass, Sodoko's muffled moans of pain and barely-concealed pleasure, and Mako's pathetic mewling. That was until Mako heard someone fiddling with the lock on the cabin door. She almost didn't bother to look because she didn't want to tear herself away from the sight of Sodoko getting so wonderfully abused, but the creaking of the door made her curious. When she looked, she saw the heads of two of her teammates poking through the door frame. It was Yukari and Erwin.

One thing the other girls realized as soon as they got their heads inside was that the whole room smelled like sex. Even with two of the participants panty-gagged, Nonna fucking Sodoko had been making enough noise for Yukari and Erwin to hear from outside. When they got a good look at what was going on in the cabin, they couldn't help but stop and stare. Nonna's ass looked amazing from behind as she thrust into the comparatively tiny Sodoko. Erwin was thinking she'd love to join in and have her turn with the annoying little hall monitor, but she knew they had a mission to fulfill.

After staring at the sexy sight for a minute with her mouth hanging open, nearly drooling, Yukari turned and made eye contact with Mako. She saw the duct tape over her mouth and the rope binding her hands. The look in her eyes was pleading for help, although Yukari didn't realize exactly what kind of help the horny Mako was so desperate for. Tapping Erwin on the shoulder to get her attention, she gestured to Mako. Erwin nodded her understanding, and together, they crept further into the cabin.

"Ohhh, yes! Da! Fantastika!" Nonna exclaimed to herself. Since she was facing away from the door, and since she was so preoccupied with her current activities, she remained blissfully unaware of the the intruders helping Mako to her feet. And so, she bent over more, putting one hand on the table and the other on Sodoko's shoulder, giving her just the right leverage to start slamming her strap-on into her cute little victim even harder. She wasn't even the one being penetrated, but the sheer exhilaration of what she was doing to the other girl was enough to make her feel exquisite pleasure. She was almost certainly enjoying it more than the other girl was, although Sodoko's muffled moaning had been gradually changing in tune as Nonna's thrusting went on. By now, despite the discomfort of Nonna's rough treatment, Sodoko was beginning to enjoy the feeling of having her pussy filled so completely, and her moaning was unmistakably tinged with pleasure.

Nevertheless, Mako, Yukari, and Erwin did not stick around to see whether or not Nonna was able to fuck an orgasm out of Sodoko, even though they all secretly or not-so-secretly wanted to. Instead, they silently made their way out of the cabin while Nonna was distracted, shutting the door behind them.

"Are you okay, Reizei-dono?" Yukari asked with concern, pulling out her Swiss Army knife in order to cut Mako's bonds.

As soon as her hands were free, Mako reached up and ripped the tape off of her mouth, then spit out her gag, catching the panties her hands. She coughed, her throat still a bit sore from the brutal ravaging it had endured. "Daijoubu," she said. For a moment, she stared at the plain white schoolgirl panties she held in her hands. They were covered in her drool after having been stuffed into her mouth, and they'd been worn by Sodoko all day. But her pussy was bare under her skirt, and the cold weather wasn't making that fact easy to forget.

Yukari noticed the panties as well. "Whose are those?" she asked, familiar enough with Mako's underwear by now to recognize that they weren't her style. This earned her an amused smirk from Erwin who was able to deduce that bit of info.

"Sodoko's," Mako mumbled. Bending over, she stepped into her frenemy's panties and pulled them up her smooth legs until they fit snugly under her skirt. "Mm," Mako released a soft moan, the feeling of wearing another girl's used panties somewhat uncomfortable, but also somewhat erotic.

"Heh," Erwin chuckled. "I like your style, Frau Reizei. But we should probably be escaping now, ja?"

"Agreed," Mako said with a nod.

The three of them took off running through the snow, the sound of fucking still emanating from the cabin until they were too far away to hear it. They headed for the abandoned church where their team had set up camp while waiting for the ceasefire time limit to expire. All of them had important information that could help turn the tide of the match, and that made Erwin and Yukari eager to return to base. Mako was thinking the same thing at first, but as she ran, the heat between her legs that had been there throughout the course of her ordeal was not going away. If anything, the thought of Sodoko still back there getting railed by Nonna combined with the fact that the other girl's used panties were now rubbing against her pussy was only making her hornier and hornier.

"Matte," Mako requested once they were a safe distance from the enemy.

"What is it?" Erwin asked.

Mako's head swiveled around, searching for a safe spot. "There," she said, pointing to another abandoned building on the outskirts of town. Without waiting her confirmation from her teammates, she ran towards it, letting the others follow her.

"Did you spot some of Pravda's soldiers?" Yukari asked once they were inside. "Or are you thinking we should go back for Sono-dono?"

"No," Mako said, reaching under her skirt to pull Sodoko's panties back off. "I need help." She spoke with her usual emotionless tone, but her blushing and the way she avoided eye contact made it obvious what she meant.

Erwin and Yukari shared a look of surprise, then Erwin laughed. "Oh my, wow. I'm beginning to think the Anglerfish Team is full of sluts."

Yukari grimaced, not being able to completely deny that. "I'm not sure we have time for this, Reizei-dono," she said, turning back to the shivering Mako. "We really need to deliver this intelligence to Nishizumi-taichou."

"Please," Mako said. "Just real quick."

Erwin laughed again. "Guess it can't be helped. I know what it's like to be too horny to function." Pressing a hand against Yukari's back, she gave her a sudden shove towards Mako. "On your knees," she ordered, walking towards Mako herself. "Let's get this done, then head back to base."

Mako stood still as Erwin came up to her, got behind her, and started kissing her neck. Meanwhile, Yukari obliged, dropping to her knees and putting her mouth to work on her friend's exceedingly wet pussy. "Mm," Mako let out a short moan, closing her eyes and tilting her head back as she finally got some much needed satisfaction.

"That's it," Erwin said, running her hands up Mako's body, giving her a tingling sensation all over. "Just let Yukari take care of you. She's got a very talented mouth, doesn't she?"

Yukari was too busy to comment, but she too ran her hands up Mako's body, climbing Mako's gorgeous legs until she reached her pert little ass. Grabbing two handfuls, she pulled herself forward again, eating her out for all she was worth.

"Oh. Ohh!" Mako made some cute little sounds as the pleasure continued to build. All the pent up frustration from watching Sodoko's throat abuse, her own cocksucking practice, and the sight of the annoying hall monitor getting what was coming to her - it was like a dam ready to burst. In less than two minutes, she could tell it would be over soon.

Erwin didn't want to end things when they had only just gotten started, but like Yukari, she knew time was of the essence. And so, in order to close things out, she licked her way up Mako's neck, leaning closer to whisper in her ear. "Cum."

Hearing it as a command, coupled with Yukari's oral skills, gave her that final push. "Ohhhhh!" Mako moaned out loud, her body quaking as she erupted in pleasure. Yukari sucked down the juices as her mouth was suddenly flooded, and Erwin held Mako steady to keep her from falling over. However, as soon as her orgasm subsided, Mako went limp, forcing Erwin to hold her up.

"Heh. There ya go. Feel better?" Erwin asked, smirking in amusement at what the three of them just did.

"Mm," Mako grunted in agreement.

"Can you walk?" Yukari asked, standing up and wiping the snow off of her knees.

Mako didn't respond. In an instant, she'd fallen asleep.

Erwin laughed. "Alright. Guess we better carry her. We can wake her up to give her report when we get there."

"Okay," Yukari said. She moved to help lift Mako, but Erwin stopped her.

"Grab the panties first," Erwin said, a devious smile crossing her face. "If those are Sono's, I wanna see her reaction when she sees we've got them."

Yukari grinned at the idea, bending over to collect the very wet panties. Afterwards, she and Erwin each put one of Mako's arms around their shoulders. "Ready?" she asked.

"Ja," Erwin responded. Together, they set off marching, carrying Mako with them and singing Yuki no Shingun the whole way back.


End file.
